Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by SunnseanicArts
Summary: When Connor MacManus mistakes Daryl Dixon for his brother in a fight and tries to save him, Merle Dixon develops a strong distaste for the MacManus twins. First in Boston, then in New York, he makes friends with infamous criminals and gets himself and his younger brother in more and more trouble that eventually leads the Saints to New York... language, violence.
1. Part 1  Conflict

Hey you whoever managed to end up reading this story/showing interest in this story!

I just wanted to warn you right away. This story isn't really good, there's a shitton of typos and mistakes, characterization is off and by the end of the story I didn't even know what the f I was writing anymore. I'm currently trying to improve it. So don't bother reading if you expect quality stuff, if you don't care about all that then go ahead and give it a try, but don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<br>Part 1| Boston**

Chapter 1 - Conflict

* * *

><p>Sometimes, just sometimes, Murphy could be a real asshole.<br>And sometimes, but of course, just sometimes, Connor would love to kick his sorry ass six ways to sunday.  
>This was one of those moments where the older twin would love to beat his younger half so hard that even their mother in Ireland could feel it.<p>

"'t was just a fuckin cigarette. Relax, man" Connor murmured and sat down on their shabby sofa.

Murphy threw an empty beer can at him and shook his head.

"No, 't wasn't just a fuckin cigarette, 't was one of my last cigarettes and now I'm almost outta smokes!"

Connor snorted and frowned.

"What? There's still some in there, I saw 'em, 't were another three!"

"Exactly! Now give me one back yah fucker!"

Murphy approached him and kicked his shinbone.

"Ow, are ye fuckin nuts?! I took one cos I'm outta cigarettes meself! Don't be such an egoistic asshole, ye can spare me one fuckin cigarette!"

The older twin rubbed his aching leg and hit Murphy's forearm in return.

"Get us some new cigarette's then!" the younger twin demanded.

"You fuckin know that we haven't got much money!" Connor growled and got up to shove his brother.

Murphy shoved him back.

"Aye, then stop smoking if yer outta cigarettes!"

"How about you fuckin stop smoking then? Yer the one who smokes like a fuckin chimney!"

The blonde hit the back of his twin's head.

"Fuck you!" Murphy spat and shoved Connor once more.

"Fuck _you_!" his brother responded and they both started scuffling. For a while they just kicked and hit each other until they ended up giggling. Neither of them could keep a straight face for long whenever they started scuffling like that. Their anger soon vanished and got replaced with laughter until Murphy ended up on top of Connor and pinned him down.

"Ye lost. Give up, dickhead."

"Fuck you, I lost cos I let ye win" Connor grunted and tried to shake Murphy off.

His younger twin just giggled and shook his head. He sat on top of Connor and grinned.

"No. Get me some cigs."

"Fuck you, go get them yerself."

Connor pinched Murphy and then shoved him so he fell down next to him.  
>They both lay on the cold ground for a moment and stared at the ceiling.<p>

"It's shite" Connor said after a while and Murphy turned his head to look at his brother.

"What is?"

"That we haven't got any money left. Nat much. I'll get yer fuckin cigarettes then. But that means no more food til friday" the blonde murmured and turned his head as well.

Sometimes he regretted what he'd gotten Murphy into. It had been his wish to go to America. They'd grown up in a pretty poor household but their ma had always fed them well enough. Now here they were, in America, and they were so poor their mother seemed wealthy compared to them. It wasn't like they needed _much_ money, just enough to actually have something to eat and wear. And to smoke of course.

"Well then the decision's easy ta make" Murphy said and Connor frowned.

"Go and get me my fuckin cigarettes now."

They both started grinning and Connor laughed.

"Right. Screw it. Who needs food when ye can have cigs and booze, aye?"

They both sat up and the younger patted his brother's shoulder.

"Aye. Well said, brother. Well said. Now go and hurry!"

Connor got up and grabbed his pea coat. When he reached the door he froze and grinned.

"Actually...ye know what? I changed my mind. You better stop smoking."

Murphy threw another beer can at him and Connor laughed.

"Just kidding. You and not smoking. That's like Ma and no religion."

He grinned at his brother and left.

* * *

><p>It was getting cold outside. Cold and dark. He only needed to walk for a couple of minutes until he reached the next drugstore, but even Connor didn't like being outside at this late hour. Every day and night there were murders and muggings in their neighborhood. It wasn't like he didn't know how to fight, he was quite a decent fighter, but you never knew. Especially when you didn't have a gun. Connor wished he and Murphy owned a gun. Their uncle Sibeal had tought them how to shoot, but they just couldn't afford a decent gun. And they most certainly didn't want to use their friend Rocco's connections with the mob. So no guns. Just fists. And a thin pea coat.<p>

He entered the drugstore and smiled when he saw young Maria, who sitting behind the counter. She was just 21 years old but they knew her since the day she started working in the shop about 3 years ago. They had been regular customers ever since the day they had moved into their apartment. He grabbed two packs of their favourite cigarette brand and another five beer and walked over to her. He gave her his most charming smile.

"Well hello Maria, what's up taday, anything spectacular?" he said and grinned even more.

Connor knew that she had a massive crush on him and sometimes, but just sometimes, he tried to use this knowledge just so they could save a few dollars.  
>Murphy liked to call him names because of that.<p>

"_Whore" h_e had said once which made Connor laugh.

"_Next thing ye do is letting her bang ya fer money_."

The older twin had just started laughing even more and grinned at his brother.

"_Yer jus jealous cos you look less fuckable. Nat my fault I got all the prettiness and you got all te dorkiness_."

That had gotten them into yet another fight, if just for the fun of it. Connor and Murphy weren't really interested in the whole women and fucking business,  
>but they were well aware of their looks and charm and knew how to use it.<p>

"Nothing much" Maria said which snapped him out of it.

He saw that she was blushing. When she asked him for the money he smiled even more at her.  
>The Irishman gave her the money and leaned against the counter.<p>

"Maria, sweet Maria, how bout some discount?"

She giggled and started playing with her hair. She always did that when she was nervous.  
>Connor knew he should feel like an asshole for what he did to her but he just didn't. It was way too much fun.<p>

"You know I can't do that" she said and he sighed.

"Well that's shite. How about I watch yer precious behind fer a bit then. You know, in case there's another mugging? Come on, that's fair, don't ye think?"

Maria smiled and pointed at the ceiling.

"Got security cameras since last time" she said and Connor looked up. He was rather impressed that Jimmy, the shop owner, would spent money on this kind of thing.

"Aye but tha doesn' replace pure man power" the blonde said and turned his head again to look at the cashier.

"Have a nice evening Connor" the woman said and smiled back, making it very clear that there was no flirting and no giving in this time.

Connor smiled and grabbed the cigarettes and booze.

"Alright. You, too. And watch yer back, will ye. Where am I gonna buy me stuff otherwise?"

* * *

><p>Connor was just passing by some dark alley that separated one tiny clothing shop from one of the many bars down their street when he heard some noise.<br>Two people, guys with accents that told him that they weren't from Boston, were screaming down the entire neighbourhood.

_Christ, just another pair af losers that start beating the shit outta each other after two pints._

He grabbed a smoke and tried to peek around the corner to see what was going on. There were two buff guys shoving and punching each other. He couldn't really see their faces because it was dark but there was one thing that caught Connor's eye. The taller and bulkier bald guy had a Swastika on his jacket. The Irishman rolled his eyes. _Right, so now we've gat tha lot round the corner. _And he'd just started to question his decision to drag Murphy with him because they were_ poor_. _I don' think we're going ta starve ta death here. There's gotta be some fucker that'll put a bullet ta our heads first._

"I said yah give me my drugs now, yah little filthy, motherless lowlife! I didn't take yah with me for no protests from yah" the bald man growled and hit the other once more. The smaller of the two hit him back and tried to reason with the man opposite him, but it was obvious that he didn't really stand a chance.

"Do I need t'teach yah another lesson? Still not a man? I took yah with me so yah do me proud an take care of my belongings, not t'interfere or tell me yah crap-yah embarrassed Merle in there, baby brother!" he said and punched the other even more.

"Screw yah, I don't need this bullshit, yah know we need the money so we can spent the night someplace."

His brother hit the younger man even more and Connor considered stepping in. Especially now that he'd heard _that_ voice.  
>He didn't understand half the things they said because the taller man kept shouting and punching.<p>

"Murph?" Connor asked and frowned.

He entered the alley and both men looked at him. The Irishman gasped when he saw the bloody face of the man the nazi prick held tight in a choke-hold.

"Jesus, Murph, what te fuck are ye doing down here?" Connor asked and approached them.

The taller man let go of the other and snorted.

"Well look at that, one of yah boyfriends, baby brother? Or just another faggot yah paid for a night since yah too pathetic t'bang a nice piece of ass?"

The Irishman ignored the man with the swastika and tried to help his brother up.

"Are you alright? Fuck, lemme help ye."

Connor frowned when the other man slapped his hands away and got up on his own.

"Get yah filthy hands of me! Who the fuck are yah?" he asked and frowned.

When Connor took a closer look he saw that it wasn't Murphy. The man looked an awful lot like his brother, but he wasn't. His hair was lighter and he was a bit beefier.

_Oh christ._

Connor found himself standing right between the two. They smelled of alcohol. They looked like pitbulls. And they obviously _were_ out for a fight. It wasn't like Connor was scared. He knew how to fight. But he also wasn't stupid. He knew that he stood little chance of winning the fight. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten himself into a fight. He'd been in far too many bar fights but always with Murphy at his side. Sometimes even other friends. And always somewhere inside some bar or down some highstreet. But this was a dark alley. And he was all on his own. Connor moved his hands up to a soothing gesture and walked backwards.

"Right guys. Sorry, wrong guy. I didn't mean ta disturb ye."

The bald guy snorted.

"What did yah say? Sorry I can't understand, yah talkin English here, mick?"

This made Connor angry. No one insulted his accent or home country. Especially not now that he was pissed anyway.

"Fuck you, could say the same, redneck asshole."

"Just go back t'gold nuggets at the end of the rainbow and leave us the fuck alone" said the other one and Connor looked at him.

It sent a shiver down his spine how much that man looked like Murphy.

"Yah let Merle do the business" the bald man said and put one hand inside the pocket of his jacket which made Connor frown.

"All right, don't need this bullshit anyway" he said and kept walking.

He wouldn't dare turning his back on them though because the bald guy's hand in his pocket made him suspicious.

"Just leave it man" the younger said but Merle went after Connor. The Irishman had enough then and stopped walking.

"Ye know, I'm nat here ta fight, but god believe me I will if ye keep following me."

He knew that the redneck was just provoking himm but he wouldn't dare leading him right to their apartment. Right where Murphy was.

The bald guy started laughing.

"Look! The little faggot's scared outta his pants. He's even worse than yah, baby brother."

"Just leave it be. Beat the crap outta me if yah must but just let this dumb fuck go" the other said and Connor frowned.

He was surprised that he wasn't joining his brother. The Irishman froze when he saw how the bald guy pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"No, that little faggot's up for a lesson. No one interrupts a Dixon doing shit."

Connor snorted.

"Yer nat really going ta do that, are ye? You think yer scaring me?"

"Of course yah scared. I smell piss."

Connor started walking backwards again and snickered.

"Nah that's jus yer rotten piece af Redneck ass. How old are ye? 60? I bet that's jus yer incontinence."

"Let's see who's laughing in a minute" the redneck said with a grin and Connor shrugged.

"Fuck ye."

"Merle, come on, let's just go" the younger said but his brother ignored him.

From one second to the next he darted forward and tried to stab Connor who dodged the blow.

"Jesus fuckin Christ!" he gasped and kicked Merle's leg , then je tried to punch his arm so he let go of the knife. But the man named Merle wouldn't. After a minute of wrestling the redneck tried to stab him again. Sometimes, down at McGinty's, they had used broken beer bottles to fight. Connor had always managed to disarm his enemies first, but this was different. Because that guy was _strong_. It was the 26th, which meant money was short. They hadn't eaten much which was also a disadvantage for Connor, who was a little less stronger than most of the time. He yelped when the redneck cut his right forearm and stabbed his leg.

"Merle!" he heard the guy who looked like Murphy scream. Connor managed to give the guy a decent hook to the chin but ended up screaming again when the guy stabbed him once more. He knew that if they kept going like that the redneck was going to stab him to death.

_Christ. I didn't even say goodbye ta ye Murph _he thought when he fell down to the ground and felt how Merle grabbed him by his chin. One moment he thought that they guy was about to slit his throat when he suddenly placed the knife just above his left eye and cut him once more.

"How bout we give that pretty goldyface a little surgery" the guy on top of him said

When Connor looked up at him he saw his crazy wild eyes.

_Oh great, that fucker's on drugs, _he thought and tried to kick and punch his attacker. He let out a surprised gasp when Merle was knocked off him. His younger brother had given him a blow to his head. Connor tried to move away from them and managed to crawl up the street, out on the main road. The two brothers were still fighting until the guy that looked like Murphy ended up underneath his brother who pointed the knife at him instead.

"That's the second time yah stabbed yer brother's back, Darylena! Yah really need another lesson?"

"Just calm the fuck down yah prick!" the younger spat but his brother wouldn't listen and started stabbing and cutting him instead.

This made Connor forget everything. His own stabwounds and injuries. He just saw _that_ face.

_Murphy._

He thought and got up to help him.

_Must protect Murphy.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The police arrived minutes later. Minutes Connor had spent fighting with the redneck. He didn't even care that the guy had a knife and kept punching him. Merle had made his mind snap, that natural defence mechanism that made him some sort of animal when it was all about Murphy. He knew that the guy on the ground he was protecting wasn't even his brother, but it had just needed that bloody face to made him snap. Policemen and emergency doctor's arrived and managed to separate Connor and Merle. Now that the fight was over the Irishman finally noticed his injuries and how exhausted he really was. When they tried to get him inside the ambulance he tried to fight them off.<p>

"No, I need ta go back home" he said but the policemen grabbed him by his bloody arms.

"Christ, listen, I need ta go back home. My brother'll be worried. I can't fucking leave like that without telling him what's up" he went on and tried to fight the policemen who'd finally managed to place him inside the ambulance.

"We're starting early today. Greenbeans, help me with his legs."

Rhe other policeman grabbed Connor's legs. The Irishman had stopped complaining because he felt dizzy.

"Right, and it ain't even St. Paddies. What's it with all those drunk bastards. I tell yah, I smell something big here this time. Skinheads, I tell yah.  
>Tryin t' clean our neighbourhood. 'ts just the beginning."<p>

The other policeman snorted.

"Don't yah smell something big all the time?"

"I need ta see me fuckin brother!" Connor interrupted them and the policemen looked at him.

"What yah need's a doctor now, buddy."

They said and closed the doors.


	2. Part 1 Invincible

New chap! MacManus POV! Next chap will be Dixon POV.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
>Part 1| Boston<strong>**

Chapter Two - Invincible

* * *

><p>There had never been a time where Murphy didn't think that his brother was invincible. Even back in the days when they had been kids and Connor had been very ill, his brother wouldn't stop fighting. Murphy knew that they spent most of the time arguing over who was the older brother, but deep down the dark-haired twin knew that Connor was his big brother. And big brothers <em>were<em> invincible. So Murphy was even more surprised when he got the call that Connor was in hospital because he had been attacked on his way home.

It didn't take Murphy a second to get outside. He started running and wouldn't stop. He just wanted to be with his brother. The hospital wasn't far away so it only took him a couple of minutes to get there. When he finally entered the facility he grabbed the next best nurse who crossed his way.

"Where te hell's my brother?" he yelled and tried to catch breath. He could feel the adrenaline rush. It felt like he was on fire.

The woman looked at him in surprise.

"If you'd please calm down sir, I'm sure we'll.."

"No I won't calm the fuck down! You called me cos my brother's here so I came as fast as I could! Now where. the hell. 's my brother?"

"Mr MacManus?" he heard another woman say and turned his head.

"Aye, that's me, now, where's Connor?"

The receptionist got up and nodded.

"I'm Patricia, I called you since you were.."

"I don't care fer Christ's sake, just show me where m'brother is!" he snapped and let out a relieved sigh when she asked him to follow her.

* * *

><p>Connor was in one of those overcrowded rooms where they kept all the people with no health insurance. Problematic cases, that got a pink band-aid on their wounds and were released the same day they opened their eyes. Once the nurses had made sure that they wouldn't die the moment they got out of bed.<p>

"What happened?" Murphy asked the nurse when he saw that Connor wasn't awake.

He had bandages around his right arm and leg and a nasty cut just above his left eye.

"He got into a fight with two drunk men. One of them had a knife."

Murphy sighed and shook his head.

"Fuckin moron. Where's that fucker?"

"The police arrested him. It doesn't look too bad. The cuts weren't deep. We only had to suture two of the wounds, the one above his eye and the stab wound over here."

She said and lifted Connor's shirt up so he could see another cut on Connor's side.

"Why isn't he awake?"

"He fell asleep soon after we took care of his wounds. Just the exhaustion and pain killers. Nothing to worry about."

Murphy took a deep breath and grabbed one of the plastic chairs to sit down next to his brother.

"I'll wait fer him ta wake up."

* * *

><p>When Connor woke up he felt that there was something lying on his right thigh. Something heavy. It was noisy and when he opened his eyes he saw why. He was in hospital and there were others in the room as well. He sighed and rubbed his eyes only to hiss when he felt a sharp pain right above his eye. It took him a moment but then he remembered. <em>The alley. Those rednecks. The knife. <em>He turned his head to see what was lying on his thigh. The Irishman smiled happily when he saw that it was his brother. Murphy lay there with his head resting on his thigh. Although is eyes were closed he was still facing Connor, as if to make sure that the moment he opened his eyes he would be the first thing he saw. Connor tried to move without waking Murphy up. He failed miserably. When he shifted his leg Murphy's eyes snapped open.

"Easy" Connor murmured and started grinning.

Murphy sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Well aren't ye a sight fer sore eyes" the older twin said but winced when his younger half started hitting his thigh.

"Are ye. fuckin. mental." Murphy said with each slap to which Connor answered with a reproachful "ow!"

"You fuckin scared the shit outta me, Con! I send you out ta get some fuckin cigarettes, nat stab wounds!"

"Ow, stop hitting me!" Connor complained.

Murphy wouldn't listen and continued slapping his brother's thigh a little bit more.

"No I won't, have ye got any idea how fuckin scared I was when I got the phone call? That's nothing compared ta what kinda beating you deserve fer that!"

Connor managed to grab his brothers hands and held them tight.

"Jesus, Murph! 't was jus a silly fight with some drunk fucker down the street. 'ts nat like that didn't happen before! Now stop fuckin hittin me" he said and hit the back of his brother's head.

"Course that's different, I wasn't there!"

Connor felt how Murphy's grip changed into something that was a little less angry. It turned into some sort of affectionate squeeze instead.

"Don't ye ever fuckin do that again" the younger said and Connor smirked.

"Aye."

"Promise" Murphy demanded and Connor squeezed his hand once more.

"By the name af the lord I swear."

The younger snorted and let go of his brother's hand.

"Uh uh, there comes te grumpy face" Connor said with a smirk on his face and Murphy rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Come on, I see it. That's yer grumpy face."

Murphy shrugged and his brother snickered.

"Oh yer nat shitting me. I know yer nat mad at me."

"Af course I am, yah fucker" the younger growled and hit Connor's thigh once more.

"No, here it comes, here it comes..come on. Smile fer me. I'm in fucking hospital, I'm the one that's seriously injured. It's not exactly polite ta be mad at an injured person."

Although Murphy tried hard not to, he just ended up smiling and snickering. He could hardly ever be mad at his brother and not smile or laugh when Connor was around. He only remembered the _one single _time he'd been seriously mad at his brother. That had been when they were eight and Connor had slept over at Jimmy Lynch's. It had been their first and only night where they didn't sleep in the same room, the same house. Even Connor's charm couldn't make up for it the next day. Murphy wouldn't talk to him for the next 15 hours until his other half was a sobbing mess. The younger twin had forgiven his brother then, and they'd spent the night cuddling in the same bed to make up for it. This was just like that. Murphy couldn't possibly be mad at his brother for long, so he just shook his head with a soft giggle and nudged his twin.

" Seriously injured my fucking ass. What happened anyway?"

Connor sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I come out af the drugstore and walk down the alley when I hear those two dickheads screaming down the neighborhood. Ye know me, I got a little curious, so I peek around the corner only ta see this massive bald nazi prick beating the shit outta this other kiddo. 't wasn't like the other was some sorta flatbread but when I heard him talking..."

The older twin shook his head and Murphy frowned.

"What?"

Connor turned his head and looked at his twin.

"I thought it was you."

Murphy snorted.

"Are ye fucking stupid, why would that be me? I sent _you_ ta get some cigs, so why would I go outside? I was home watching tv."

Connor nodded.

"Aye but I swear ta god, that kiddo had yer voice, yer face. Just a different accent and blonde hair but other than that, 't was like he was yer fuckin twin or something."

The younger twin chuckled and nudged his brother.

"Yer my fucking twin, stupid. I haven't got another one. At least I don' think so. Should we call Ma?"

The blonde started laughing.

"Are ye mental, she'd scream me fucking ears off if I told her about that. You know how she much she hates us fighting."

Connor thought about that Redneck who had Murphy's face and wondered where he was. He probably owed that guy his life.

"So why did ye do it Con?" Murphy asked.

It snapped Connor out of it.

"Jus because you thought 't was me or because ye thought you need ta be tough and play the superhero again? Cause if you did I'll beat the shit outta ye fer that."

Connor shook his head.

"You fuckin know I'd never do that ta you. I really thought 't was you, brother."

Murphy smirked and looked at the clock.

"I think we should go back home now, before they ask fer money."

Connor nodded and sat up. He groaned when it pulled the stitches.  
>Murphy helped him with his clothes and once they had made sure that there was no nurse around they left the room and headed for the elevator.<p>

"Just...maybe I should ask the nurse about that other guy?" Connor said and stopped walking.

Murphy shook his head and grabbed him by his pea coat.

"Fuck 'im, they did that ta you. They're better off hiding somewhere."

The older twin turned his head to search the hallway, somewhat hoping he'd see the stranger that looked so much like his brother.

"But that guy saved me life" Connor murmured but Murphy dragged him inside the elevator.

"Fucking ferget about that now, Con. We need ta leave now. We'll discuss that shit when we're home."

"Aye" the blonde said but couldn't stop thinking about those two guys from the alley.

_Dixon. _

He remembered the name. _And what was it? Mark? Marl? Merle? Something like that. Nazi prick. _Connor thought and tried to remember the other guy's name. He couldn't. He was pretty sure his brother had called him by some woman's name. _Darla? Donna? Dori? Darlyna? _He didn't have a clue. Connor didn't like owing someone something. All he had was one name: Dixon. As they headed back home the Irishman made a decision: He would find that guy. Maybe to thank him, maybe to break his nose. Or something. He just needed to find him.


	3. Part 1 Stuck

New chap! Dixon POV. Truth is: I've got -NO- idea whether I got them right. Their relationship, their story. Because we haven't really seen it yet. I only had those 3 episodes where Merle was in. Tried to study him a bit but ugh. Dunno. That's just the way I picture their relationship pre-apocalypse. Merle and his drugs, the prison stories, Daryl taking care of the pills and the way he tried to impress his brother with squirrels in "Tell It To The Frogs".

I just thought that Daryl's kinda taking care of the important business like food and shelter and security whereas Merle just does mindless shit (like shooting walkers from the rooftop and so on). Plus we know that Daryl isn't the bad guy and got a softer side. Based his doubts and monologue on that tiny scene at the end of Chubacabra where he lies in bed and has that look on his face. Like he's so sad and disappointed and tired of all that shit. That he just wants to be alone but can't because he depends on others. (running away from the group with his tent without really leaving in 2x9)

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
>Part 1| Boston<strong>**

Chapter 3 - Stuck

* * *

><p>When Daryl opened his eyes he stared at a dirty and mouldy ceiling. It took him a moment to remember where he was. When he did he growled.<p>

_Boston. That dump._

He hated the big cities more than anything. He missed Georgia. The fields, the woods. Hunting and camping. He was the born hunter and survivalist. He'd grown up running across fields all day. Breathing fresh clean air. Not hearing anything but the rustling of leaves and crop. And here he was now. Smelling piss and rotten furniture. With sirens and cars disturbing his sleep. With drugs and stolen money in his bag. He just hated the big cities and Boston was no exception to that.

When he got out of bed he groaned even more. All the cuts from yesterday were aching and clotted. It wasn't the first time he woke up like that. Hell, he was used to this sort of injuries. Daryl turned around to check the time. 11 in the morning. He noticed all the blood on his sheets. He hadn't wasted a single thought on taking care of his wounds yesterday night. He'd just come here, got into bed and slept through because he didn't know what else to do.

So he was stuck in Boston.

The redneck entered the shitty bathroom and took a look in the mirror. He saw all the cuts covering his chest. Merle had done a pretty decent job yesterday. Daryl wondered why he had tried to stop him. He found needle and threat in his backpack and started suturing all the cuts that looked too deep to heal on their own. He was so used to it that he didn't even bat an eyelash. Daryl knew how to take care of his wounds because he got them on a regular basis. Sometimes because of bar fights, sometimes because of accidents, but most of the time because of Merle.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and eyed the one massive scar across his heart that wasn't from his brother. Or any drunk idiots. Scars. The f_amily_ business. He shook his head and cleaned himself up because he needed to get himself ready. Daryl wanted to check on his brother who was in the slammer.  
><em>Again<em>. Maybe he could do something about it. Get Merle out by bringing cash. Daryl knew that his brother had a shitload of money. Stolen, from all his dealing. Practically every criminal thing you could imagine: Merle was doing it. His brother didn't want him to use this money. He had beaten the shit out of him more than once because of it, but Daryl didn't have an other choice. They needed to leave Boston. Fast. Not only because he hated the city, but because he knew his brother. He knew that Merle was out for revenge. The Irish prick from yesterday night had done a pretty decent job fighting back. He had been the first to actually manage to really beat his brother up. Funny that. Daryl knew that he was a tough guy himself, but he was nothing compared to his big brother.

"_Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails_" Daryl loved to say to describe Merle.

He'd always thought that his big brother was invincible.

_And then came the Irish prick._

The redneck grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and one of his spare shirts. He wondered what had happened to that guy. Most importantly: Why he'd stepped in. Daryl tried to remember his face but it was all one big mess in his head. He just knew that he was blonde and had tattoos. And a terrible accent. And he remembered another thing: He'd called him Murphy. Acted like he knew him. Tried to protect him.

Daryl knew that he shouldn't feel this way but he was relieved the guy had beat Merle up. Not because he wanted his brother hurt, but because he was tired. Of all the shit Merle did to them by using up all their money for new drugs and connections. He knew that if it wasn't for the Irish prick, Merle'd either beat the shit out of him in his drugged state or they'd have ended up sleeping outside. It wasn't like he had a problem with sleeping outside. It was the big city and loads of hookers, junkies and sickos thing he was worried about. He just wanted to leave and this was the moment where he actually could. He could walk right out of that door and turn his back on Boston. On Merle. He could steal his motorbike and drive off somewhere to finally start living on his own. He hated to be his brother's bitch. Carrying his drugs and money around, making sure they had some place to stay and food to eat whenever they drove somewhere to do his business. The more he thought about it, the more Daryl hated himself for everything that had gone through his mind.

_Why was he doing that? Merle was his freaking brother. Merle was all he had._

And his brother knew how to use that.

* * *

><p>Daryl found his brother with all those bastards and sickos who had the pleasure of spending the night with the police.<br>When the younger brother entered the room Merle got up and snorted.

"Well look at that, the traitor's back in the house, had fun with yah boyfriend, Darlyna, took it right up yah ass? Were the two of yah howlin with laughter over Merle?"

Daryl snorted angrily.

"Shut up. I talked to the cops."

"I know. Me too, baby brother. Had a nice little chat about their wives and what I plan t'do with 'em when I get out."

"They can't keep yah in here forever. Only for 24 hours and yer free. Well 't least if the Irish faggot decides not t'press charges against yah.  
>I doubt he'll show up, though."<p>

Merle grabbed him by his collar and glared at his brother then.

"Yah listen t'me yah little worthless shit. Yer gonna make sure he won't press charges. Yer gonna find that little faggot and yer gonna take care  
>of business my way, right? Yah understand?"<p>

Daryl grunted and tried to get rid of his brother's hands. Merle looked at him for a moment. When he clenched his fist the younger feared another punch but wouldn't say a word. He was surprised when his brother started laughing manically.

"Use the fist Darlynna. The way I taught yah. Til that little goldyface spits his teeth out. Yah gotta make him understand."

Merle grabbed him again and patted Daryl's face.

"Yah gonna make Merle proud and get'im outta here. Yah need me, bro. Someone's gotta take care of yah worthless ass. Make _sure _the leprechaun won't press charges.  
>Even if yah gotta cut his tongue out and cut his faggoty hands off."<p>

He let go of Daryl and searched his brother's clothes.

"Now where are the pills I asked yah for."

Daryl growled.

"Can't we just fuckin go? Get yah out? Not the first time we did this shit."

Merle shook his head and laughed happily when he found the little plastic bag with the drugs Daryl'd managed to sneak in for his brother.  
>He was an expert after all.<p>

"Now get outta ma sight yah little shit. I'm sick of your face after everything yah did t'me yesterday. Betrayed me like this. Just yah wait til I get out here, baby brother.  
>I'm gonna make shit right. That little faggot busted m'plans for yesterday night. Someone's gotta earn our money."<p>

Daryl gritted his teeth and tried not to snap. He was having a hard time doing so. He was so. pissed. At everything. At everyone.

"And remember, when yah find the little shitface, let the fist talk. Do me proud baby brother."


	4. Part 1 Quest

This is some sort of pre-Saints story. Because I do believe that especially Connor did quite some thinking before the whole Russian incident thingy. I mean those thoughts about all those criminals and their hatred for them and "the indifference of good men" can't turn up from one sec til the next. I think they've been upset because of all that "Don't care" shit for quite a while before they started killing people. My crazy mind just made it up that Connor meeting the Dixons is some sort of calm before the storm, something that makes him _almost_ snap, because Daryl looks like Murphy and the moment his real Murphy gets threatened by those Russians is what makes him decide that they need to do their thing.

Bla. Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
>Part 1| Boston<strong>**

Chapter 4 - Quest

* * *

><p>Connor couldn't sleep. It was two in the morning already and he knew that they needed to work tomorrow, but he just couldn't close his eyes and switch his brain off. He never would have thought that doublegangers really existed. But he had seen that guy, the redneck . His face, just like Murphy's. Connor turned his head to look at his sleeping twin. No matter what happened, Murphy could always sleep. Drop a bomb next to him he wouldn't even move a toe. The older MacManus watched his brother sleep. It wasn't the first time he did this. Whenever he couldn't sleep and thought about things he'd always look at his brother. This night had been horrible for him. Not because of the stab wounds and fight but because he'd seen how this redneck asshole had punched the shit out of that guy that looked like Murphy. He couldn't stop thinking about it because he'd just been <em>watching<em> for a moment.

_You just stood there and watched how the guy beat yer brother, _the voice in his head said but he shook his head angrily.

_'t wasn't Murphy. I did my best._

Connor sighed and sat up. There was no way he could sleep like this. The Irishman got up, grabbed his pea coat and their last pack of cigarettes to go upstairs. The rooftop was their perfect hideaway. Sometimes he and Murphy would go up there and just watch the city life for a bit. All those people rushing down the streets, always moving, always busy. It was kind of peaceful up there. They felt like they were closer to god this way. He grabbed one of the old plastic chairs and sat down close to the edge of the building. Even now the city was still noisy. All those night owls that never seemed to sleep. He could see the buildings and the shop where it had happened from here. Connor grabbed a smoke and lit it. He heard the door open and close a couple of minutes later. He didn't even need to turn around, he knew who it was.

"te fuck are ye doing up here at this time, are ye fucking mental?" Murphy murmured and rubbed his eyes.

He placed another chair right next to his and sat down next to Connor.  
>The younger put his hands in the pockets of his pea coat and stared at his older half with tired eyes.<p>

"You should go back ta sleep, we have ta work tomorrow" Connor muttered and gave him a cigarette.

Murphy snorted and took it.

"Aye, so what te fuck are ye doing up here?"

"How come _yer_ up here, last time I checked you were sleepin like a fuckin log."

"Cos ye were fuckin gone."

The older twin smirked. He didn't really need an answer. It was the way they worked. Whenever the other would leave the room they would wake up, like their bodies had been programmed that way. Like they might have two bodies but their minds were still linked, so whenever the other wasn't around they felt the need to follow each other so they could stay together.

"Couldn't sleep"Connor muttered and looked down when he saw a woman walking down the street in front of their building.

Judging by her clothes she was yet another hooker.

"You want me ta take another look at yer injuries?" Murphy asked and Connor shook his head.

"I jus can't stop thinking about that little redneck shit in that alley."

The younger growled.

"Fucking get over it. You survived, that's all that matters. I'm sure ye did everything you could. I don't know any other fucker that'd even step in.  
>Pretty sure others would've let that fucker kill him and watched them fight fer fun. You did more fer him than most people."<p>

Connor nodded.

"Aye, that's exactly wha I'm talking bout. Just, imagine, what if it'd been you instead af that kiddo. What if I hadn't been there, people would've walked past that shit, 't jus frustrating. Everything. No one gives a crap bout that."

The blonde sighed and looked at his brother.

"I mean, fuck. He had yer face. 't was like god was playing a trick on me. Like _'look, this's the world ye picked ta live in now.'"_

Murphy started chewing on his nails and frowned.

"Don't know what yer aiming at Con."

The older threw his cigarette away and shrugged.

"I mean what te fuck are we doing here, Murph. I seriously hate all those bastards that jus walked past us and that fight, that stood there and watched but fuck, the truth is we aren't any different."

"That's nat true. You stepped in, didn't ye?"

"Aye, cos I thought 't was you."

Murphy patted his shoulder and smirked.

"Ye should sleep brother. You know what that is? That's the lack af cigs and booze talking here. Ye know what we're gonna do tomorrow? After work we're gonna spend the night at Doc's, have a few beers, maybe get inta a barfight ta let yer steam off a bit and everything's alright."

"I wanted ta go back to the hospital tomorrow after work."

Murphy frowned.

"Te fuck? Why?"

"I just need ta find that kid, Murph."

The younger growled.

"So he had me face, so fucking what? 't wasn't me Con, so you can give a crap bout him! Those two shitheads? That's none af our business."

Connor got up.

"That's exactly the fucking point I was trying ta make. It's never anyone's business. So maybe I am fucking overreacting cos he looked like you but fuck! Those two were brothers just like us, and the older guy beat the shit outta him and stabbed him with a knife. I mean how can a brother do that to his own blood? I mean I gettit, sometimes I'm so fuckin mad at you that I could throw ye outta the window like now with yer "everything's easy" crap, but Jesus fuckin Christ,  
>I'd never put a fuckin hand on you like that. And the moment I decided ta step in it kinda made it my business as well. I need ta set this shit right."<p>

Murphy got up as well and shoved his brother.

"So what are ye gonna do about it? Go, find him and his fucking brother and point a finger at him an start reciting what the bible says about that shit?"

"Fuckin aye! And punch his fucking ugly face while I'm doing it. Til he spits his redneck teeth out!"

Murphy shook his head and snorted.

"Jesus..."

"Are ye with me?"

The dark-haired twin just looked at his brother for a while and sighed. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it.

"Fine. But what the fuck, 't's nat like we're gonna find that prick. They could be states away by now."

Connor smiled happily when his brother agreed to help him. He nudged his shoulder.

"That's always been yer fucking problem. You've gotta believe, Murph."

"Aye, I believe yer fuckin crazy" Murphy murmured and followed his brother inside.

* * *

><p><strong>the next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Daryl got out of the police station and just stopped for a moment. He looked to his left and his right and frowned angrily.<p>

_How the fuck was he going to find that Irish prick?_

It wasn't like he could just pick up his trail. They weren't in the woods. This was a city, with loads of people and cars walking and driving up and down the streets. Even if he could pick up a trail, it was long since gone by now. He started walking and headed for the place where it had happened the day before. It was a 20 minute walk from the police station and when he arrived there he met all sorts of people. Average people, some kids with pants to their knees, homeless low lives and an awful lot of Irish people. Right, so this was an Irish neighborhood which made it even harder. He couldn't just walk up to some guy  
>and ask "<em>Hey have yah seen some blonde Irish dum bfuck, late 20s, with tattoos on his neck and finger, has an terrible accent?" <em>This place was crowded with people that fit this description. He didn't even know if the guy lived here anyway. It was hopeless. He sighed and shook his head.

When he turned around he saw a little drugstore just down the street and decided to get something to eat and drink. He just needed a break. When he entered the shop he saw a young woman with long brown hair sitting behind the counter. She kept looking at him the whole time and when he finished getting the stuff he needed and put it on the counter he frowned angrily.

"What t'hell yah staring at?"

"Just, what happened to your face? Another barfight?"

Daryl snorted.

"Having fun sticking yer nose in other people's business? Ain't none of your concern, lady. What t'hell's wrong with yah people in this city. Now hurry, ain't got all day."

She started scanning the things he wanted to buy.

"Where's Connor?"

"What?" he asked angrily and grabbed everything she'd scanned so he could put it in a bag.

"Just, hardly ever see only one of you. And when I do, it's just one of you buying cigarettes, had a fight with _him_?"

"What t'hell are yah talking 'bout?"

She just stared at him for a while and then shook her head.

"Right, now I see, I just mistook you for someone else, sorry. I thought you were a friend."

This made Daryl suspicious. He frowned even more.

"Murphy?" he asked carefully and she nodded with a smile.

"That's the one. You look an awful lot like him, do you know them?"

"Do you?"

She nodded once more.

"Of course, who doesn't? They're well known in this neighborhood. Everyone knows the MacManus twins. You can't not know them.  
>They 're kinda crazy, but in a good sort of way."<p>

He gave her the money and took the bag.

"Yah know where they're at now?"

The cashier looked up at the clock and shrugged.

"Not at home I can tell. They're either at church or at work. But they come here almost every evening to buy stuff. And if not, then they're at McGinty's."

"What's that?"

"Pub, just down the road."

Daryl turned around to leave without another word.

"Hey you forgot your bottle!" she called after him but Daryl ignored her.

He had everything he needed. _Names. _Connor and Murphy MacManus, and they were from here. All he had to do was find them now. Find the guy who'd gotten his brother into trouble with the police yet again. Who'd managed to get _him_ stuck in this shithole of a city. Connor or whatever his name was. He just needed to find him.

* * *

><p>"I fuckin told ye that he's not here! Who'd be so stupid ta come here and get help when he's the one who fucking started the fight. There's cops jus waitin fer that ta happen.<br>If he's got some brains he's miles away by now!"

"Fuckin shut it! 't was worth a try!" Connor said as they left the hospital.

He had been told that he had been the only one to receive medical treatment after that fight and that the other redneck asshole was with the police by now. The younger guy, the one that looked like Murphy, seemed to have disappeared. When they were outside the twins grabbed a smoke and headed back home. Connor growled.

"What the fuck. In the movies it looks so fucking easy. Like a minute later they find the guy, by some fucking miracle or accident."

Murphy snorted and nudged his brother.

"Right, but this isn't a movie."

"Fuck you" the blonde muttered and his younger half started laughing.

"Did ye really believe we'd just come here and find the guy?"

"Af course! I've seen it in the movies all the time!"

Murphy couldn't stop laughing which made Connor mad.

"Fuck you" he said again and hit his brother's shoulder. Murphy wrapped an arm around him.

"Let's get yah a beer ta get yer mind off things brother."

"We should do it like in those crime movies, where they go and ask people shit, point a light at their face and all that badassery. Or we could go there and try ta find tracks. You know, that lead us back ta their place. Like blood stains or..or butts" Connor suggested.

"Shut up and get me a beer Con. I've put up with enough af yer shit taday" Murphy said and pointed at their local, McGinty's pub.

Connor looked at his brother for a while and tried to be mad at him for giving up and losing interest so easily but the thought of a nice couple of Guinness running down his throat couldn't_ not_ change his mind. He started grinning and shrugged.

"Sappose yer right little brother" he said with a grin on his face and Murphy hit him.

"Fuck ye, yer the little one, the way yer crying over some stupid guy you don't even know."

As they headed for their pub they kept calling each other names and ended up in yet another fight over who was the older brother.


	5. Part 1 Coincidence

New chap! Ha this fic is so different. I mean compared to "Salvation". So funny. I was cheering when Murphy came out of the pub to step in! :D

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
>Part 1| Boston<strong>**

Chapter 5 - Coincidence

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours and god knows how many beer Connor could finally stop worrying about the fight and those rednecks. Now that it'd been more than 24 hours everything seemed a bit more relaxed and normal again. Only the nasty cut above his eye and the one stab wound between his fourth and fifth rib reminded him of the fight. It hurt every time he started laughing because of Doc's inability to use correct proverbs.<p>

"Where the hell's Roc?" Connor asked after a while and one of their friends turned around and looked at him.

"Busy working a job" he said and both Connor and Murphy grinned at each other.

"Busy doing what, delivering pizza ta Don McPizzaman?"

The younger twin spit his beer out and started laughing.  
>Connor snickered because he had managed to make his twin shake with laughter yet again.<p>

"Seriously, what the actual fuck. That guy and workin a job? As much as I love 'im it's not like he's one of the big bosses or something" he said and got up.

Murphy turned around and frowned.

"Where te fuck are ye going?"

"Second try ta get us some smokes. You might've noticed that ye just took our last one, dumbo."

Murphy got up as well and tried to stagger after him.

"No fuckin way yer going without me this time."

Connor grabbed him by his shoulders and laughed.

"Jesus Murph, what are ye gonna do, stagger them ta death? Yer fuckin drunk."

The younger twin started laughing.

"Aye, I fuckin am but still, gotta protect ya from those redneck assholes. No one fuckin touches my brother."

Connor laughed and sat him back on the stool.

"Stay here you whiskey bottle. Be back in a minute. Doc, look after me little brother, will ye?"

The old bartender nodded.  
>"Af af af af course Connor...gonna...gonna cherish him like clockwork."<p>

He stammered and the older twin laughed.

"What the fuck?" Connor murmured and turned around to leave.

* * *

><p>"What happened to your eye?" Maria asked and Connor looked up.<p>

He'd been lost in thoughts for a moment. He sighed and scratched his left eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing special. Got inta a fight yesterday night. Just around the corner."

"Are you alright?" she asked and he smirked.

"Af course."

"$8,45 please."

Connor searched his wallet for money and sighed.

"Can I give ye the money later? Look, haven't got anything at the moment. Spent all our money on those smokes I bought yesterday, but I lost them in the fight."

She looked at him and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Come on, ye know me Maria. You get yer money later. I promise. Do it fer me?"

Maria sighed and got up to get her bag. She got some money from her own wallet and put it in the cash box. Connor hated to ask people for money. But he also hated when they didn't have any cigarettes. Because it made them grumpy. Especially Murphy. And after just a couple of days without any smokes their fights tended to get nastier and worse with every minute they couldn't smoke.

"Thank ye. You'll get it back. I promise. I could fix yer heating or something. Or give you something from my work."

She snickered and shook her head.

"It's alright. Don't mention it."

The Irishman grabbed his smokes and winked at her.

"Bye Mia, see ye tamorrow."

"Hey Connor!" she called after him and he turned around.

"Some guy came in here this morning and asked where he could find you."

Connor frowned and came closer.

"What kind af guy?"

"He looked like Murphy."

His eyes widened.

_He's still here. That redneck trash's still here._

"What did ye tell him?"

Maria got nervous when she saw how excited he was.

"Well.."

"You didn' tell 'im were we live, did ye? Please tell me you didn't."

She shook her head.

"No, I just told him that you come here quite often and that you like to spent your nights down at McGinty's."

"Are ye fuckin mental, ye can't jusr tell him about us, girl!"

"Sorry, I didn't know, is he some sort of enemy of yours then?"

The Irishman shook his head and growled.

"Ye know what, doesn't matter. Thanks fer payin fer me. Gotta go now. Murph's waiting fer me."

Once he was outside he started running.

_She told him 'bout McGinty's. Murphy's there. What if that fucking nazi prick comes back and gets him when he's outside._

He couldn't stop thinking about it. His mind kept playing tricks on him as he ran. Connor imagined that bald redneck getting Murphy and punching him just like he'd done with his brother. Dozens and dozens of images where he saw his brother lying on the ground with this insane asshole pointing his knife at him, cutting his gasped in surprise when he ran into someone.

"Fuck, watch where yer fuckin going!" he snapped.

"No, you watch where yah fuckin going, prick!" the other said and when they both looked at each other their eyes widened.

Standing there, right in front of Connor, was the guy from yesterday. The redneck that looked like his brother.

* * *

><p>Daryl spent the entire afternoon searching the neighborhood for clues. Part of him just wanted to run into those twins but he knew that this was ridiculous. Stuff like this couldn't possibly happen. This wasn't some sort of movie or soap opera. There was no way he could run into the same person <em>twice. <em>But he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to leave without Merle but he didn't want to be with him either. Daryl had never been alone in a big city before. So far from home. It wasn't like he had never been on his own in general though. When he was younger, maybe 10 years old, he'd spent _weeks_ all on his own. One of the many times where Merle'd been in jail and his father had gone someplace to get wasted. But this had been on their farm. In Georgia.

He could look after himself. The only problem was that he didn't know what to do with himself here. He couldn't go on a hunt or work on some field. What people did here was go to parties. Cinemas, dancing, drinking, music, hookers, drugs. Merle's kind of world. If there was one thing he could do and wanted to do right now it was this: Getting drunk. He remembered what the chick from the drugstore had told him. McGinty's pub. Part of him just wanted to forget about the Irish prick. Let it be. He would love to spend the time Merle was stuck in prison drinking in some bars. Just waiting for it to pass. But he knew his brother wouldn't let go, wouldn't forget the Irish prick. He needed to do something about it. Stop it before Merle could actually start thinking about killing the guy.

So Daryl needed to find him first. By the end of the day he decided to wait. He wouldn't dare going inside the pub because he was well aware of his looks. Two people had called him "Murphy" now and if those twins really spent their nights inside this pub this Murphy guy should be well known in there. And he didn't want them to know that he was after them. Minutes turned into hours until he was so angry and bored that he decided to leave. This whole thing was ridiculous anyway. He started walking and headed for the main road when he ran into some guy. He cursed and shoved him.

"Fuck, watch where yer fuckin goin!" the guy snapped and made Daryl even more angry.

"No, you watch where _yah_ fuckin going, prick!" he growled and looked up to see who the blind idiot was. His eyes widened when he recognized him.

"What te fuck." the Irishman said and shoved him.

"It's you asshole! Rhanks fer getting me inta hospital with yer fucking nutjob of a brother!"

Daryl shoved him back.

"Get yer filthy hands off me, yah bastard, my brother's in prison because of yah asshole!"

"Screw ye, get outta my fuckin city, redneck asshole!"

This made Daryl snap. He clenched his fist and punched the Irishman right in the face. The blonde staggered backwards and grabbed his bleeding nose.

"What te hell's yer problem?" the Irishman yelled and Daryl was just about to answer when someone else spoke.

"Get yer fuckin hands off my brother!" someone said and Daryl grunted when the stranger kicked his back.

He managed to turn around so he could fight back when he froze. The guy who stood there, with fists up in the air and staggering because he was drunk, looked _exactly _like him. It was like he was seeing himself in a mirror. The guy seemed to be quite surprised as well. He raised an eyebrow.

"What te fuck" he murmured but after a second of just staring at each other the Irishman's brother tried to punch him again.

Both he and Daryl ended up in a fist fight until they froze again because the blonde Irishman started laughing next to them.

* * *

><p>Connor watched his brother fight the redneck asshole that had just punched him in the face.<br>He tried to stop the bleeding as he watched them fight. After a moment of just staring and getting the blood off his face he finally realized how incredibly ridiculous the whole situation was. He was proud of his brother because he was defending him like this and he knew Murphy would win the fight. But as he watched the fight and saw their faces that looked exactly the same, especially now that they were both angry, the whole thing just seemed hilarious. Connor started laughing. Both Murphy and the redneck stopped fighting and frowned. They were still holding each other by their collars but just for a moment the fight didn't seem important anymore. They didn't get why Connor would laugh when they were busy beating the shit out of each other.

The older twin had to lean against the wall of the nearest building because he was laughing so hard.  
>He pointed at the two men and shook his head.<p>

"Jus..what the fuck..I mean..fuck, either I'm drunk as shit, on some drugs which make me see ye twice Murph or..just fucking look at you two...  
>A sight fer te gods! Murphy fighting his greatest enemy, himself! I mean fuck, you two are punching yer own faces!"<p>

He was having a fit of laughter. The other guy just stared him down. He still looked angry as hell but Murphy soon joined in and laughed with his brother.  
>He eyeballed the stranger and nudged his shoulder.<p>

"Just, never fucking put a hand on me brother again, aye?" he said and approached Connor who was still laughing.

"I fuckin told ye I found yer twin." the older giggled and pointed at the man.

"Just look at him, that fuckin face!"

Murphy put an arm around his shoulder and nodded.

"Aye, I do believe you've got a point, dear brother."

They both started laughing all over again until the other man growled.

"Shut up, yah pricks" he murmured and Connor smirked at him.

"Oh come on, fuckin stop bein so grumpy an get that stick outta yer fuckin ass."

The blonde offered him a hand.

"It's Connor, that's Murphy, an I think I just saved yer ass fram yer brother yesterday."

The other wouldn't take his hand and just glared at him.

Connor nudged his brother and giggled.

"Eh Murph, looks like ye broke his tongue. The guy can't even talk. Maybe he doesn't understand English?"

"Screw yah, yer calling that English?" the man growled and turned around.

Daryl didn't even know what he was doing here. He had found those two pricks, he had started a fight, but no matter what he did, they wouldn't stop laughing. Drunk and Irish as they were, there was no way he could really scare them. He wasn't the kind of guy who liked to simply insult people, he was all fights and fists which, clearly, didn't seem to work with those twins.

_Do it my way, Darlynna, let t'fist talk._

Their laughing just made him angry. This whole thing was pointless.

_Let Merle have them. What fucking ever. They deserve it. _Daryl thought to himself and turned around with a growl.

"Screw yah" he muttered and wanted to leave. He heard footsteps then and knew that the blonde was following him.

"Eh, wait! What's yer name? Maria told me you were looking fer us?"

Daryl flinched when the guy touched his shoulder and tried to turn him around.

"I told yah t'get yer faggot hands of me yah prick! Doesn't matter" he spat and shook the hand off. He kept walking.

"Eh Murph" he heard the guy named Connor say after a moment and frowned.

"Aye?" the other that looked so much like him asked.

"How many rednecks does it take ta screw in a light bulb?"

This made Daryl stop walking. He just stood there and waited. The guy named Murphy started giggling.

"How many?" he asked and Connor started laughing as well.

"Six. They all beat te hell outta it, leave it lying in a dark alley and brag about it in the pub afterwards."

Both twins were having yet another fit of laughter because of their joke but this made Daryl snap. He turned around again and started running.  
>He just wanted to beat the shit out of the blonde for that.<p>

"Fuck you!" he yelled and gasped when the Irish guy grabbed his arm, spun him around and threw him against the wall.

He was still holding his arm tight and pressed him against the wall.

"Relax. That wasn't an insult but a fucking invitation."

Daryl frowned and tried to get Connor off, but the Irishman was too strong and held him tight.

"What?" he grunted and Connor grinned.

"I was talking about a fucking pub, wasn't I? Are ye deaf? I think ye need a drink, fella. So what do ye say? Are you done with yer _'use te fist not te mouth' _shit?  
>I think we seriously need ta talk."<p>

Daryl snorted.

"Why would I , let me go, yah stupid freak."

Connor let him go then. He started grinning again.

"You came here an asked Maria where we are, so you want something fram us, right? So I say let's talk about this like real men.  
>Have a beer or two in a pub and talk about it."<p> 


	6. Part 1 Talk

So this is still pre BDS I but the boys will become the Saints very soon. I like playing around with the idea that especially Connor's really pissed off way before the movie plotline and kind of wants to kill bad people. This was especially inspired by Troy's script where it says: "_Murphy is still fighting as all the Irish try to jump in and help Murphy but Connor goes into psycho mode, pushing them all back_." and " _Some just stand there stunned, but most of the remaining onlookers leap to Ivan's aid. They furiously pat him out and turn on Connor. Friend #1: Are ya tryin' ta kill him, ya fuck?_"  
>I tried to write Murphy a little less rebellious at first because I do believe that he's more religious. Blub.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
>Part 1| Boston<strong>**

Chapter 6 - Talk

* * *

><p>"Hey Doc, give us another beer, will ye?"<p>

Daryl didn't know why he'd agreed to join those twins. And yet here he was, sitting right between them, staring at the old bartender who was eyeing him just as curiously.

"Well well well..C..Connor, you didn't tell me you b..b..b..boys've got another brother...Fuck!Ass!"

Daryl raised an eyebrow when both twins started giggling all over again.

_Christ, they're acting like some chicks on drugs, _he thought and shook his head.

"'s alright Doc. He's nat our brother but he looks an awful lot like Murph, aye? Found him outside and figured we had ta buy him a drink.  
>I mean someone who's got that kind of ugly face, 's gat ta get drunk, aye?"<p>

It made Daryl angry although he knew that the blonde wasn't trying to insult him but his brother with this. He glared at the Irishman and considered punching his face again. But he knew that all those guys who'd greeted them when they'd entered the pub where his friends and he was well aware of this guy's brother watching him like a guard dog. There was no way he could pick a fight now, so he just growled and muttered "Fuck you" in perfect unison with Murphy. Both men looked at each other. Connor just started laughing again.

"Fuckin hell Murph, I think we seriously need ta call ma and ask her if she got triplets."

Daryl and Murphy stopped looking at each other with a snort and grabbed a beer. Murphy raised an eyebrow.

"Ye fuckin done copying me, asshole?"

"Fuck you, you're the one copying _me_ leprechaun."

"So then, we still don't know yer name" Connor interrupted them and Daryl turned his head to look at him.

Although he hated them both, he hated this blonde a little less. He still didn't know why he was just sitting there without doing anything, without beating their faces bloody. For a moment he eyed the bar and considered smashing the blonde's face in it. After a moment of just thinking and staring he realized that he didn't want to.

"It's Daryl and yer paying for the beer" he growled and the twins started laughing.

"I'd say ye owe _me_ a beer because af yer stupid fuckin brother. Seriously, what kind of dick is he?" Connor said and Daryl grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't you pathetic asshole talk about..." he couldn't say anything else because Murphy grabbed him in a headlock.

"Don' ye put a hand on him you fucker!"

Connor grabbed his brothers hands and tried to get them off.

"Leave 'im Murph. 's alright. Don't scare our guest away. Fuckin behave yerself."

Murphy let go of the redneck and Daryl glared at him. When they looked each other in the eye it was pretty clear.

_I fuckin hate you. One move and I stomp your ass._

They didn't even need to say it. They knew it. Murphy snorted.

"Guest my ass."

"So I take it yer nat fram Boston?" Connor asked and Daryl looked at him.

From now on he would pretend that the other asshole didn't exist.

"Yeah" was all he said.

Connor looked at him and waited for him to go on. When he wouldn't the Irishman giggled.

"Well it's no fuckin surprise I have ta do all the talking."

Murphy snickered.

"Yeah cos ye _don't_ like hearing yerself talk."

"You go fuck yerself and shut yer cakehole, I'm trying ta make new friends here."

Both Daryl and Murphy snorted. They stared at each other once more and shook their heads.

"So what is it ye wanted ta talk about then?"

"Aint' talking bout nothing with yah" Daryl said and took a gulp of beer.

Connor snickered.

"Doesn't look like it. Cos you still came in here after all. So where ye fram? The south?"

The redneck growled.

"Look I didn't come here for no chitchat. I came here cos I don't want my brother in trouble. Yah dumbass angered him with yer little fight yesterday and now he's with the cops. They can't keep'im in for too long. And he doesn' want yah t'press charges. He said we should have a little _chat_ bout it."

"Yeah ye bring that fucking pussy right here so I can have a little _chat_ with the fucker meself" Murphy growled and Daryl looked at him.

He just snorted.

"He'd break every single one of yah pathetic bones in a sec, wimp."

"You mean like I could do it with yers, fuckface?"

Connor growled.

"Jesus fucking Christ it's like Oprah Winfrey in here. Shut up you two, will ye. Behaving like kids. I said we go in here and talk bout it like real men, not like fuckin teenagers."

He grabbed the smoke pack and looked at Daryl.

"Do ye smoke?"

When he just shook his head Connor smirked.

"Now that's it. You can't be Murphy's twin then. Here, have one an relax brother" he said and gave Murphy one.

Both twins lit their cigarettes and blew out smoke at the same time.

"Ye know, I'm nat the type ta press charges. Guess I could, but really. It's pointless. Nat with this fucking system and red tape."

Daryl snorted.

"Yah know bout politics?"

"Fuck you, I know loads af shit."

Murphy looked at his brother and frowned. He didn't know what Connor was playing at, what he wanted with the redneck. He hated the guy and he didn't know why his brother wouldn't. His twin tried to start a casual conversation with Daryl who still wouldn't talk much. He didn't get the guy either. Everything was annoying the crap out of him and after a couple of minutes he had enough.

"_What are you doing Con_?" he asked in Latin.

His brother looked up and the redneck frowned.

"_What do you mean_?" his brother answered and the man between them frowned even more.

"Mind talking English, yah freaks?"

"Just a sec. Murph? Outside?"

Murphy nodded and grabbed his pea coat. Connor got up as well.

"Just a second. I need ta talk to my brother. Don' fucking run away, that shit's nat over yet."

When they left Daryl just looked after them with an angry frown.

* * *

><p>Once they were outside and the door was closed Murphy leaned against the wall and eyed his brother who was busy straightening his jacket.<p>

"What te fuck Con" he said then and his twin looked up.

"What are ye talking about, Murph?"

"Why are we wasting our time on this prick. He's a fucking douchebag. He hurt ye, and now we're buying him a fucking beer?"

Connor took a long drag on his smoke and shrugged.

"I've got me plan."

"And what's that then? Cos I don' get it" Murphy said and folded his arms.

"I mean, I agreed ta help ye find him cos I knew we would never find that fucker. But now he's here and it's all fucked up."

Connor snorted and shook his head. After a moment he looked at his brother.

"Have ye seen his face and the bandages?"

"Aye?"

The blonde sighed.

"That was that fucker who stabbed me."

Murphy frowned.

"Aye, so?"

"With that kiddo in there we can find that asshole."

The younger twin shifted uneasily.

"What do ye want ta do with 'im?"

Connor shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Of course you fuckin know."

"Seriously Murph, I don't fuckin know."

"You know ye can't lie ta me."

Connor sighed.

"We could kill 'im" he suggested and his brother just stared at him for a while.

"What?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I've seen him. He was on fuckin drugs, he beat his own brother up an stabbed him with a fuckin knife. He had a Swastika on his jacket. He's an evil, filthy motherfucker. An he didn' hesitate a second and tried ta kill me. And I'm sick and fucking tired af just watching and nat caring about all the shit that happens in the world, in our city every day. I wanna do something about it. I wanna get rid of all those motherfuckers like that bastard."

Connor blew out some smoke and shrugged.

"I think that kiddo needs our help."

Murphy snorted.

"This isn't about the fuckin kiddo. That's about me, isn't it."

When Connor wouldn't answer Murphy approached him.

"Fucking look at me face. No scratches, no fucking stab wounds, no bruises, no nothing. I'm fuckin _fine_ Con. So stop this shit with the kiddo. Let's go home and ferget about it. That fucker won't ever hurt me, no one ever will. Cos I can watch me stupid back. So can this stupid asshole in there. I mean jus look at him. He can fight, he's like a fucking pitbull. If he gets hurt like that by his own fuckin brother it's nat because he's helpless but because he lets him do it. And that's none af yer business. I mean fuck, if it was some chick you found in the alley, maybe I would think otherwise but seriously? I think yer overreacting."

"But it wasn't. It isn't. He has _yer_ fucking face Murph."

Murphy grabbed Connor by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"But he's nat fuckin me. What yer talking about is murder Con. And you know what the bible says about it. 't was just a fuckin fight. Don't be such a pussy now."

Connor snorted.

"So what, we're just gonna leave 'im in there? What if his brother comes back?"

"Let 'im. Just waiting ta punch his fuckin face."

"Murph, even I had quite some trouble fighting that bastard. So will you."

Murphy turned around and headed back for the pub.

"Fuck 'im."

"I'm jus worried about ye brother, don' be fuckin mad at me because of that" Connor said with a grin on his face.

Murphy turned around and growled. He hated when his brother did this sort of thing.  
>Trying to charm him with his smile instead of fighting back.<p>

"An ye think I ain't? Wha do ye think I'm fuckin doing here? I'm just as worried about you as you are bout me, hell, I'm twice as worried because af yer stupid fuckin plans all te time. Remember when one af yer stupid plans didn't get ye or me hurt? No? Me neither, cos really, that's what it always is about. You, and yer fuckin plans, going wrong."

Connor snickered and approached his brother to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"Aye, but they always worked in the end, didn't they? Now cheer up grumpy face. Let's talk ta the kid. See what it's really like. Maybe I'm really just overreacting."


	7. Part 1 What Brothers Do

Wohay! New chapter! All thanks to Akua for giving me the right ideas to keep the story going! I just needed that little nudge, that tiny bit of "bam!",  
>the moment of realization to keep writing. All thanks to her, here it is.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
>Part 1| Boston<strong>**

Chapter 7 - What Brothers Do

* * *

><p>Daryl stared at the beer in front of him and waited for those dumbasses. He didn't even have a clue why he waited. The blonde asshole didn't want to press charges, so all he needed to do was tell Merle about it and leave this stinking city behind. After a couple of minutes he got up and growled. Damn right he was, he should be leaving. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. When he got outside he saw the two of them standing there by the wall, arms wrapped around each other's shoulder and smirking. He remembered what the cashier had told him about those twins.<p>

_They're kind of crazy, but in a good way._

Daryl snorted.

_Fuckin nutjobs._

He put his hands in his pockets and headed for the main street.

"Hey, were te fuck are ye going?" he heard the blonde say.

"What's it look like dumbass. 'm leavin" Daryl growled when the Irishman followed him.

"Connor, just let the prick go" his brother shouted but the other wouldn't stop following him.

"Eh, bud, we're nat exactly finished here" he said and put a hand on his shoulder to turn Daryl around.

The redneck slapped his hand away and glared at the Irishman.

"Don't fucking touch me with yer mitts. We're done here. I told yah I just came here t' 'talk' about charges and all that crap because I don't want my brother in trouble.  
>Now that yah don't seem t'press charges I'm gonna get t'hell outta this shithole."<p>

He turned around again to leave when he heard Connor snort.

"Maybe I should press charges against that prick, a scumbag like that deserves ta get his fuckin ass whipped in prison!"

Daryl stopped walking and glared at the Irishman. He saw his brother coming until he stood right next to the blonde.  
>The redneck really just wanted to punch their pathetic faces until not even their worthless mother could recognize them but he knew it was pointless.<p>

"Y'know what? I came here cos I tried t'warn yah crazy shitheads but now that I think bout it? Whatever. Such retarded faggots like yah two?  
>You deserve it. Smutchin our cities with all yer Irish crap. No wonder Boston's such a shithole. Yah mother deserves a fuckin bullet t'her head for havin yah."<p>

The blonde twin was just about to punch his face when his brother held him back.

"You fuckin piece af redneck shit, 'm gonna punch yer face fer that!"

"Con, he's not worth it. Just let 'im go."

Daryl snorted and turned around to leave again. This time no one held him back. He still heard them fighting.

"What is it with all them fuckin people nowadays, I was just trying ta help this pathetic asshole, get yer hands af me I'm nat done with this fuckin idiot!" he heard the blonde yell.

"I told you, he doesn' want yer stupid help, if he wants his stupid ass beaten by this asshole let 'im! Now let's go. I told ye it's fuckin stupid!"

They were still arguing when Daryl walked around the corner and headed back for the shitty motel.

He was pissed. At everyone and everything, but especially at himself. Because he'd been so stupid to go with them. Because he'd done absolutely nothing. He was supposed to defend his family's honor, his brother's honor. He was supposed to beat the shit out of the blonde for getting his brother into trouble, And what had he done? Talked. _Yer such a fucking pussy. _He kind of wanted them to pay for his mistakes now. Just because he was _so angry. _For just a moment he'd allowed himself to be around people and have a chat. Like normal people. Whiny pathetic normal lowlives. But he _wasn't_ like this. And there was no way he would tell Merle about this. Daryl knew what his brother'd say about it.

_Yah doing me no proud, baby brother. Yah weak, just like daddy always said. It's in yah blood, isn' it? Yah weak just like our bitch mother. But don't yah worry, Darylnna. Imma make sure we get rid of all tha pathetic pussy blood of yers. After all that work I put int'yah. All t'times I tried t'strengthen yah girly bones and beat all t'filth outta yah, and yah still not doing me proud._

There was no way he was having any of that bullshit. He'd tell his brother that he'd found them and that he'd made sure they wouldn't press any charges.  
>Merle didn't have to know that they wouldn't have done it anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Connor threw the keys on their shabby couch and headed for the fridge to get himself a beer.<br>When he saw how Murphy raised an eyebrow he frowned.

"What?"

"We're just outta te pub."

Connor got rid of his shoes and shrugged.

"So fucking what?"

Murphy shrugged and sat on his bed with his back turned on his brother. He knew that Connor was bitchy because of that stupid redneck, and whenever he was in his bitch mode and Murphy didn't want to fight, he knew it was best to keep his mouth shut and let his brother brood. The younger twin got undressed until he was wearing nothing but his boxers and lay down on his bed. It was pretty late already and they had to work tomorrow. Not to forget that the day after tomorrow happened to be St Patrick's Day. They needed to be fit. He heard how Connor got up after a while and the rustling of clothes told him that his brother wasn't planning on going somewhere again. It calmed the younger down because he just knew his brother wouldn't stop thinking about the stupid redneck now. Murphy grunted when Connor landed right on top of him.

"What te fuck?" he growled and tried to shake his older half off.

The blonde just chuckled and rested his chin on his brother's bare back.

Connor wouldn't say anything for a while until Murphy stopped complaining and just waited for his brother to speak.

"I'm sorry I dragged ye inta all that bullshit with this asshole" Connor said quietly and Murphy looked up.

"You wereright. 't was a stupid idea. The whole thing. He was an idiot" the older went on and his younger half snorted.

"Told ye yer plans are shite."

"Aye, but thanks fer protecting me."

Murphy smirked.

"That's wha brothers do, aye?"

Connor smirked as well and nodded.

"Aye."

His face fell when he remembered.

"Well, nat all of 'em."

The dark-haired twin growled and buried his face in his pillow.

"Fuckin hell Con" he murmured and Connor laughed.

"All right, I'll shut it."

Murphy growled even more.

"Get yer stupid fuckin chin off me back, ow, it hurts, since when did ye get so bony."

The blonde laughed even more and moved. He fell down next to his brother.

"Since you used all our money on fuckin cigarettes instead af food, dickhead."

Murphy turned his head to look at him.

"Fuck ye, ain't the only one smoking in here. See all those butts over there by yer bed? Those are yers, nat mine."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck _you_."

Connor smirked and stared at the ceiling. He managed to grab a smoke from the table next to their bed and lit it with a sigh.

"Going ta ask fer some extra shifts tomorrow. Maybe I can get us a few more dollars fer Easter and shit."

Murphy snorted and turned on his back as well.

"No fuckin way yer working more shifts on yer own."

"I don' want ya ta work fer all the shit _-I_- got us into."

The younger rolled his eyes.

"I came with ye, remember? So fuck ye. It's either us doing more shifts or none af us."

Connor handed him the smoke so Murphy could take a few drags.

"Well I'd say we discuss that shit after we had a wee bit af fun on St. Paddie's, aye?"

Murphy nodded.

"Aye."

They both just lay there on the bed as Connor finished the smoke. Murphy fell asleep after just a couple of minutes. Typical. All he had to do was close his eyes. They were twins and yet they were different. Murphy could just switch his brain off and forget about everything. It was well true that his younger brother was a bit more of a hot head , but once everything'd been yelled and his fists had done their job, it was done and good. With Connor it was different. It took a lot more to make him snap but since he was the more reasonable it also meant that he was the one who couldn't and wouldn't stop thinking. If you had to describe them: Murphy was the physical one. The one that loved to hug or punch people. Any sort of touch or emotion, Murphy's the man. Connor did all the talking, all the thinking. He was their brain, Murphy their body. Sometimes he envied his brother because of that. The older took a deep breath and threw his cigarette away.

_Stop thinking about it already. Ye've got everything ye need. Everything's alright. No one can take that away fram you _he thought and turned his head to look at sleeping Murphy. It was an unspoken rule and he knew he didn't need his brother's consent. He'd stay with him tonight. In his bed. If only just to make him stop thinking about the redneck, about what America was doing to them, about everything.

* * *

><p>Daryl flinched when Merle's fists connected with the top of the table between them. The older brother was laughing to himself.<p>

"Ain't that some news" he said and snorted.

Merle got up and patted his brother's cheek. Daryl tensed and moved away from the touch.

"Stop petting me like a fuckin dog" he growled which made his brother laugh even more.

"I just can't believe it. M'baby brother did something right for once."

Suddenly his face fell and the older narrowed his eyes. Without a warning he stopped petting his younger brother and grabbed his chin.

"Well yah better do, yah worthless piece of trash. Yer better of getting me outta this shithole. Yah t'one that got me in here in t'first place."

He let go off Daryl and shoved him away. After a moment Merle started laughing again. Daryl just growled and grabbed his aching chin.

"I told yah, that leprechaun ain't pressing charges against no one. Made sure of that."

Merle leaned back and sighed. He was still giggling.

"Yeah but cos I knew it's yah I did my own homework in here Darlyna."

Daryl frowned.

"What yah talking 'bout?"

Merle stopped laughing and grinned at his brother.

"I did some talking in here. Got t'know some people, met some people. Some of 'em good, some of 'em baaad. Told me bout what's going on here.  
>That those Irish dumbfucks are quite a problem here and that they're tryin t'get this place cleaned."<p>

Daryl seriously didn't get what his brother was trying to tell him. All he knew was that it was something very nasty.

"So?"

"Now yah listen, baby brother. I need yah t'tell me everything bout that faggot."

Daryl swallowed and shrugged. There was no way he would let his brother know that he was nervous because of the whole thing, so he just leaned back and snorted.

"Didn't exactly have time t'chat with that prick. I just did what yah told me."

"Where did yah find 'im?"

The younger growled.

"Some pub there, dunno t'name."

"Darlyna."

"I said I don't fuckin know!" Daryl snapped and flinched once more when Merle hit the table.

"Don't yah dare lyin ta me yah pathetic piece of shit! 's that yer way t'say thank yah? I wiped yah worthless ass when Daddy was gone, I raised yah and made yah a man, cos that's what brothers do, so don't yah dare lyin t'me!"

He grabbed his brother by his collar.

"I'm done with yah shit. Ain't no way yer starting all yah crap again, like yah did in Atlanta."

"I just don't want yah in prison because of fuckin murder, man!" Daryl snapped and shoved his brother away.

Merle started laughing.

"God yah stupid. Who said I'd do the dirty work. I just told yah brainless idiot. I've got some people. So now tell me where I should send 'em t'get yer goldyface."

Daryl just stared at his brother and tried to process what he'd just been told. So this was it now. Drug dealing and bar fights and hookers weren't enough anymore.  
>Merle was going dark side. Full on. The murder business. He really wanted to <em>kill<em> the stupid Irishman.

"Yah know I don't like t'wait" Merle said and gritted his teeth.

Daryl shrugged.

"Told yah. I don't fuckin know. I just met them down the street by some pub."

The older frowned.

"Them?"

"Yeah, 's got a brother that looks like me. That's why he got int'our fight. He just thought 't was his brother. Said he wasn't int'this bullshit and didn't mean t'disturb our business. So I don't even know what all yah stupid bullshit's about. Let's forget about all this crap and go back t' Georgia."

Daryl got up to leave when his brother grabbed his arm to hold him back. His grip was so tight that it made the younger gasp.  
>But again, there was no way he'd show any signs of pain so he just turned around to stare at his older brother. Merle was grinning.<p>

"Yah just gave me the best idea ever, baby brother. So the little faggot's got a brother as well. Younger? Older?"

Daryl shrugged.

"Dunno, they're twins. But I think the blonde shit's the older one."

Merle snickered.

"Oh I bet that made yah feel all sorts of motherly and girly feelings, 'sn' that right, Darlyna? Younger brother. _Twins_. Oh you're giving me ideas."

Daryl snorted and shook his hand off.

"Screw yah, asshole. 'm leavin now. See yah later t'night..."

He couldn't say anything else because Merle punched him right in the face.

" Yah forgot t'tell me the fuckin name of the pub, yah worthless shit!" the older snapped and Daryl grunted.

He just stared at the wall next to him and spat blood.  
>He really needed to gather himself for a moment because Merle had punched him so hard it made his ears ring and his head spin.<p>

"McGinty's" he growled and left without another word.

He knew he'd just sentenced those twins to death but there was no way he'd stay another second and earn any more punches from_ his own_ brother.


	8. Part 1 St Patrick's Day

Here I am again! Sorry it took me so long to update the fic. I was just too lazy. LOL.

Note: The Connor/Murphy scene takes place right after the "Ma Calls From Ireland" Deleted scene.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
>Part 1| Boston<strong>**

Chapter 8 - St. Patrick's Day

* * *

><p><strong>two days later<br>**

Merle was out of prison. Back at the motel. Daryl was surprised how much he had enjoyed the last three days. When he'd been on his own. When there hadn't been any real fights. Or beatings. But there he was again. His brother. And Merle was strangely nice to him all of the sudden. Well, of course not that sort of nice you'd think of, but there were no beatings and not too many insults which _was_ strange.

"'m actually proud of yah baby brother. We're doing shit right for once" the older said and patted his brother's shoulder.

He grinned at Daryl which made the latter feel uneasy. He expected another punch or some sort of new sick game, but nothing would happen. Merle sat down on the couch. He was giggling to himself and got a little plastic bag that contained some white powder. Daryl rolled his eyes. Merle looked up and grinned.

"How bout yah get some beer , yah little shit. 'm expecting some visitors and we want them t'get comfy, don't we? It's all 'bout business."

Daryl growled.

"Ain't one of yah stupid bitches. How 'bout yah get them yerself, asshole" he muttered but wouldn't move.

The two of them just stared at each other. When Merle was giving him _that_ look, the younger sighed.

"All right. I'll get yah fuckin beer. Don't want t'see this bullshit anyway."

* * *

><p>The next shop wasn't too far away. It didn't even take Daryl 10 minutes until he was there. He couldn't stop thinking. He knew that Merle only ever was so happy when something sick and nasty was about to happen. He'd met some people in his cell yesterday. He'd been talking about killing those twins. The redneck knew that there was no way his brother would let go. There was something big happening here.<p>

* * *

><p>Daryl returned to the motel about 20 minutes later. He was surprised to see that there were some people already there with Merle. Some guys with bald heads and ugly suits. When they spoke it made the younger brother frown. <em>Russians. <em>Judging by the watches around their wrists, their guns and their clothes they were with the mob. Daryl tried not to sigh. _Since when's he doing shit with the mob. Gets worse every damn time, h_e thought to himself and placed the beer on the kitchen table.

"Eh Darlynna, come over here for a minute" Merle said and the Russians turned around to look at him.

He didn't like the way they were staring at him, so he growled.

"'t hell are yah starin at" he muttered but obeyed his brother and came closer.

Merle patted the empty spot next to him.

"Come here, baby brother. Have a seat."

Daryl didn't like the grin on his brother's face, but he knew it was pointless to disobey now. He knew that if he disrespected his brother now, in front of those bastards, he'd get one hell of a beating again. Just like the day before yesterday. Only that there was no Irish nutjob who'd step in this time. Daryl gritted his teeth and sat down next to his brother. He was just about to put his hands in his pockets when Merle grabbed him by his chin. Daryl groaned and tried to shake him off.

"T'fuck are yah doin, asshole! Get off me!" he spat but Merle just snickered.

The Russians looked at them and when they saw how Merle grinned and chuckled they joined in and laughed as well. It made Daryl furious. His instinct to fight kicked in and he tried to get his brother's hands off him. Merle laughed even more and headlocked him until his younger brother could hardly breathe.

"Merle!" he gasped but his brother wouldn't listen.

"Sh, baby brother. 'm workin here" he just said and patted his cheek again.

He moved Daryl's head and for a second the younger thought his brother was about to snap his neck. But he wouldn't, he just made Daryl look at the Russians.

"See that face? I want yah t'get the guy who looks like 'im" Merle said to the Russian boss who frowned.

"How you mean?" he said with an awful Russian accent.

Merle turned Daryl's head left and then right so they could take a look at his profile. The younger was still kicking and boxing and fighting. He felt like at some stupid animal demonstration, like the cattle they'd had on their farm once.

"Take a good look. M'brother said that the fag's twin bro looks exactly like 'im. So yah can't miss 'im. It's St Paddy's today. And I bet those leprechauns are going t'celebrate their shitty holiday down at their pub. The one Darlynna found 'em in yesterday. McGinty's. I want yah t'close down the bar, wait til they leave, follow 'em home and kill the little fuck's brother. The one with pretty Darylnna's face here. Kill that one first. Let the blonde watch and live. Nice way t'torture 'im, dontcha think?" he said and chuckled.

When he let go of Daryl, the latter got up and moved away from them.

"Fuckin asshole!" he spat and grabbed his aching neck. Merle ignored him and resumed the conversation with the mobsters.

"Nice way t'get rid of the first Irish fuckheads in the neighborhood. Yah do this for me, I give yah money, drugs and connections t'some of the finest east coast criminals.  
>Been around a lot, yah can trust me."<p>

He offered them his hand and after a moment of consideration the Russian's agreed. Daryl watched them in horror as they shook their hands and exchanged money and details. Most of the time he had been indifferent to Merle's crimes. Hadn't cared about any of his "victims". The ones who bought his drugs and the women he fucked and infected with god knows how many diseases. All the idiots he'd beaten up and who'd gotten into fights with Merle. But this was different. This was _murder. _And not only were those two stupid Irish weirdo's innocent, they also didn't _deserve_ it. And the worst thing about it: Daryl was part of it now. Because he had told Merle about the blonde's brother. Because he'd found them, because he knew their pub's name. They were going to die and this time, it was _his_ fault. Daryl turned around to head for the bathroom. He felt sick. The whole scenario _made_ him feel sick. He didn't have a problem with Merle harming  
>people, beating and abusing him, but it was driving him insane that those two were about to die, to be tortured. Just because of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Murphy got up from the ground to look where his brother was going. They were still utterly naked, and the sight of Connor's white ass made the younger twin chuckle. The blonde was heading for the shower. Murphy widened his eyes.<p>

"Wait yah dumbass, I told yah.."

He couldn't finish the sentence because his brother was getting soaked with water already. Cold water. The older twin gasped and cursed.

_...there's no fuckin hot water._

"What te fuck!"

He tried to get away and slipped.

"Con!" Murphy shouted and ran for his brother.

"Are ye fucking tryin ta fuckin kill me!" the older shouted and tried to get up again.

When Murphy saw that he was still moving and talking he stopped in his tracks and just watched his brother fighting with the shower.

"Ye fucking fuck of a fucking shower!" the older shouted and managed to turn it off.

There he was now, naked and wet like a cat that'd been thrown into a bucket full of water. Throwing so many curses at the shower and searching so helplessly for a towel that it made the dark-haired twin howl with laughter. Connor turned around with an angry frown and watched how his brother held his belly and shook with laughter.

"Yer fuckin face!" Murphy managed to say before he couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut it! I could've fuckin died because af ye!" Connor said and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Murphy wouldn't stop laughing at him.

The older rolled his eyes and approached his twin.

"'s nat funny! It's yer fuckin fault, you should've warned me ye little fuck!"

"I did! Why d'ye think I didn't take me shower?" Murphy giggled and started laughing again.

He pointed at Connor.

"Landing right on yer fuckin ass...you should've seen yer face!"

"Murphy fuckin MacManus, I'm warnin ye" Connor said but even that wouldn't make his brother stop.

The older darted forward and grabbed his younger twin by his shoulders so he could headlock him somehow. Murphy giggled even more and tried to fight him off. When Connor started pulling his ears the younger twin yelped and grabbed his brother's towel in return.

"Eh, get yer fuckin hands off that!" Connor said and tried to move the lower part of his body away with a giggle.

"Nat til ye get yer fuckin hands off me ears!"

They ended up scuffling again until Murphy managed to get hold of Connor's towel and started hitting his brother with it.  
>Connor tried to slap his arm in return.<p>

" Stop hitting me! So maybe you warned me, but ye might've noticed I was freakin out cos of our fucking mother!"

"Aye, you mean yer fuckin mother. My ma wouldn't do that ta me."

Connor chuckled and stopped hitting his brother because he was losing interest in the fight. He turned around and headed for the kitchen.  
>Murphy slapped his ass with the towel.<p>

"Stop that now. We can't be so fuckin childish all the time. We're grown men, ye baby face " Connor murmured and opened one of the cupboards to search for something to eat.

"I'm no fuckin baby face" Murphy growled and sat down on his bed.

He watched his brother for a moment and then fell back down on his bed.  
>He cheered when he found the cigarette pack Connor had bought yesterday. He sighed when he started smoking and stared at their ceiling.<p>

"Get dressed. I don't want ta see yer fucking cock all day. I'm tryin ta eat here."

He heard Connor say after a while and looked up. His brother was standing there in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, with a bowl in his hand.

Murphy raised an eyebrow.

"Says the one standing there all naked in our fuckin kitchen."

Connor grinned.

"Yer jus jealous cos I've got te bigger cock cos I came out first" Murphy said and lay back down.

He grinned to himself and just waited for Connor to explode, which he did about a second later.

"Fuck ye! I said I've had ice on mine! I think my cock's been through enough taday with that fucking Rambo of a fuckin woman!"

Murphy chuckled.

"Aye, I give ye that."

"Now get dressed, smurf. It is St. Patricks Day after all and I plan ta get te definition af shitfaced."

"Don't fuckin call me smurf! Ye know I hate that name!" Murphy shouted and Connor snorted.

"Then don't insult my cock!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck _you_!"

Connor placed the bowl on the kitchen table and grabbed Murphy's jeans that were lying on the chair.  
>He threw them at his brother and smiled.<p>

"Come on now, Murph. Let's ferget about it. Get dressed and have a couple of beer with me."

Murphy sat up and smirked.

"McGinty's?"

Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Ye really need ta ask me that?"

"McGinty's it is" the younger said and grinned.


	9. Part 1 Promise

new chap! Wohay! Can I just say how much I love writing the twinsies? I can't. I seriously can't.  
>So this is pretty much BDS heavy, but I promise more Daryl in later chapters.<p>

Yes, they are going to meet again, yes Murphy is going to meet Merle, yes, there's going to be some more AU stuff. This is pretty much the only movie scene I'm going to include in this fic, full on, because it's my favourite Connor scene and I wanted to give us a little insight thingy here. What's going through his mind there. So stay with me, less Boondock Saints, more Walking Saints in later chapters. (and thanks to akua for giving me yet another couple of brilliant ideas, but gurl, please stop it with your ideas, I end up using all of them and then you can pretty much tell people that this fic is yours, trolololololo.)

Oh and! Premiere! Me showing off with my German! TAHAHA! (I didn't bother googling any other languages cos I know google translate sucks, so why not use my own freakin language, eh? And finally! Enough with the "Sie" in fics. I'm not complaining, but it is annoying. Reading fics that involve the bros talking German and they're using our version of the formal "you" I'm like "nooo you just destroyed the perfect moment, why would they use the formal "you" when they're brothers, noooo". Yeah I shouldn't complain though, my English sucks even more, LOL. So hush Susan, hush. Stop it.)

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
>Part 1| Boston<strong>**

Chapter 9 - Promise

* * *

><p><strong>later that night<strong>

"Seriously, what the fuck Con" Murphy murmured as they entered their apartment and got rid of their rosaries.

Connor threw the keys away and sighed.

"What are ye talking about this time?"

Murphy turned around to face his older half. He shoved him.

"I'm fuckin talkin about you setting that Russian's ass on fire."

Connor grinned and chuckled.

"I think it was freaking funny" he said and walked past Murphy to enter their kitchen. He opened one of the drawers and turned his back on his brother.

The dark haired twin growled.

"Well 't was at first. When 't was a fuckin barfight but that shit, ye crossed te line there Con. Besides, could've used a little help with that rambo."

He sat down on their couch and got rid of his shoes.  
>Connor wouldn't turn around but Murphy could tell that his brother was rolling his eyes and pulling a face.<p>

"I think ye did pretty well. I knew I didn't need ta step in, yer a decent fighter, and I wanted ta let ye fight, have you win, make me proud."

"You sound like M." Murphy murmured and Connor snorted.

It was true that Connor was a lot like their mother, he even looked like her. He was just as crazy as her. The younger twin remembered those times when they'd been kids and it had become pretty clear who and how they'd be one day. Murphy remembered those times when their Ma had been extra drunk and she had started complaining about how much he looked and behaved like his worthless father. Connor had always been her favourite. Of course, she loved them both, she was just having a hard time because of this.

Connor turned around and approached his twin with a band-aid, some Kleenex and a bottle of whiskey.  
>Murphy raised an eyebrow when his brother knelt down in front of him and looked at him.<p>

"Let me take care af yer baby face" the blonde said and Murphy growled.

"How many times do I have ta tell ye, I ain't some fucking baby face."

Connor grinned and drenched the Kleenex with whiskey.

"Shut it, af course ye are. You will always be, little brother."

Murphy kicked his shin.

"Fuck ye! Do I need ta set _yer_ ass on fire?"

Connor laughed and started cleaning the cut just above his brother's right eyebrow. Murphy hissed when the alcohol touched the wound.

"We always need ta match, don't we?" the older murmured and his younger half eyed the cut just above his twin's eye.

The one the redneck had given him.  
>They didn't speak for a while until Connor was finished taking care of his brother's injury.<br>He put the band-aid on the cut and smiled.

"Yer going ta live" he said and Murphy snorted.

He touched the band-aid and frowned.

"I swear ta god if it's another one af those flowers and dinosaurs band aids I'm going ta fuckin kill ye Connor."

Connor started laughing and smacked Murphy's head.

"Shut it and don't be such a fuckin baby."

He got up and pulled his shirt over his head. He found a half empty beer can on the table and grabbed it with a smirk on his face. Murphy watched his brother for a while and sighed. He was pretty sure that those Russians were in hospital now. Especially the one Connor had fucked up with his fire idea. Of course. It had been fun at first. Fighting, drinking, yelling, winning. Kicking them out, until Connor had another one of his _ideas. "I've got something planned fer that fucker_." he'd said when he'd grabbed the whiskey bottle and chained that fatso to the bar. When Murphy'd seen _that_ glint in his brother's eyes again.

"I'm worried about ye Connor" Murphy said and widened his eyes in surprise.

He hadn't meant to speak it out. He heard Connor snort.

"What?" his other half asked and turned around.

He just grinned at Murphy.

"Don't worry, Murph. 'm fuckin fine. They couldn't do nothing ta me. Ye know me."

Murphy nodded.

"Aye, I know ye. You an yer psycho mode lately."

Connor snorted and sat down on his bed.

"My fuckin what?"

The younger sighed and got up. He kicked an empty beer can away and shrugged.

"Ferget about it" he murmured and got undressed as well.

"Murphy" Connor said after a while and his brother growled.

"Yer gettin us inta more an more trouble these days. You gettin inta a fight with a fuckin Nazi, two fuckin rednecks with muscles an shit.  
>Then you starting ta fuck one af those Russian mobsters up. I'm fuckin sick af yer ideas all te time."<p>

The older twin just stared at his younger half for a while. Murphy didn't even need him to speak, he could tell just by looking at his brother's eyes that Connor's mind was racing right now. Disappointment, anger, denial, all at once. It made the younger feel just as uneasy. He was sensing a real fight this time, and he hated to fight. Literally didn't want to fight with Connor. So he just sighed and tried to smile although he didn't feel like it.

"Just, take it easy next time, aye? I'm just worried about me brother."

Peace. For now. Connor nodded.

"Aye" he said and got out of his jeans.

He froze and looked at his younger half.

"Ye don't need ta worry Murph. Everything's alright. No one's gonna hurt me, or ye. Nothing's gonna happen ta us. Ever. I promise. Cos I'm going ta make sure of that. Aye?"

Murphy nodded.

"Aye."

Connor looked him in the eye and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Vertrau mir?"

_Trust me? h_e asked. German. Murphy nodded once more.

"Mit meinem Leben."

_With my life._

* * *

><p><strong>the next morning<strong>

"Wake up yah worthless piece of trash!"

Daryl woke up when someone slapped him. He blinked and reached for his knife. Except it wasn't there.

"Looking for this baby brother?"

Daryl opened his eyes and saw his brother's face just a couple of inches away from his. He was pointing _his_ knife right at him. Daryl tensed.

"That's _my_ knife, asshole."

Merle grinned and stood up. He was chuckling to himself and threw the knife at Daryl.  
>The younger brother gasped in surprise when the blade hit his belly, but it wouldn't cut him or get stuck. It just landed right on top of him.<p>

"Get yah worthless ass up and grab everything that doesn't belong t'yah. In fact, everything that looks like it's worth a couple of dollars."

Daryl frowned and sat up. He groaned when he felt the pain in his neck. He was pretty sure Merle had twisted and bruised it with his attack yesterday.

"What?" he murmured and his brother snorted.

He searched the motel room for things. He put the alarm inside his bag and added several towels.

"I said get up, asshole. We're leaving town."

"_What_?"

"Yah deaf or what?"

Daryl got up and watched his brother with a frown.

"The fuck? I though yah had business t'do with those smelly Russian asshats."

Merle snorted.

"Well, they _think_ we have. 'm just lettin'em do our dirty work."

He looked at the clock and grinned even more.

"And I think, baby brother, they're pretty much done by now. Congrats, we got rid of yah boyfriend and his little bitch brother. All thanks t'yah Darlynna."

Daryl swallowed and tried not to let Merle see how t_hat_ made him feel.

"So what now, we're jus leaving? Yah done with all yah crap?"

Merle closed one of his bags and grinned.

"Got my money, drugs, some bitches, job done, bro."

He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"No thanks t'yah of course. Worthless piece of retarded trash."

He approached Daryl who clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"We still need t'work on yah, baby brother. Yah fucked up big time here, but yah rightened yah wrongs. I give yah that. But, bein yah old Merle and all I was merciful, cos we're blood. But, next time yah fail like that.."

He grinned.

"Well, yah know the story."

Both men just glared at each other. For a moment Daryl felt nothing but hatred for his brother.  
>Merle suddenly hit his shoulder and turned around.<p>

"Now get yah shit t'gether. We're leaving this shithole today. Our work's done here."

_Our work is done. Two people are dead. Just cos of my face. Just cos of me.  
>Looks like yah ain't any better than 'im after all. Yah just like 'im. A killer.<em>

_A murderer._

When they left the motel later and Daryl closed the door behind him to follow his brother wherever he was going this time, he realized that he was not only leaving Boston behind. He was also turning his back on the last bit of himself. His last bit of humanity. He wasn't one of _them_ anymore. Those people that could live with some sort of clear conscience. He was one of _those _people now. The ones that had killed.

_Murderer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Yer getting us inta more and more trouble these days.<em>

That's what he woke up to. Murphy's voice. In his head. Him, saying something like _that_.

_You're putting me in danger. You're getting me hurt. You're scaring me._

Connor stared at the ceiling. His head ached. His ribs hurt. He had a terrible hangover. He felt like crap. Not only because of the injuries.  
>No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was driving him insane.<p>

_Fuck it. No I won't. Never. Going ta change. Fram this day on. No way he's getting worried cos of me._

Connor turned his head and looked at his sleeping twin. He felt even more sorry when he saw _that _face again. Murphy looked so much younger when he was asleep. There was a reason why Connor called him baby face all the time. Not only because he wanted to tease him. It was true. If only sometimes. This was one of those moments. He looked _so fucking innocent _it made Connor's heart miss a beat. Funny how someone like him - swearing 24/7, smoking like a chimney, getting into fights every day- could look so innocent.

"Eh Murph. Time ta rise an shine" Connor said quietly.

He knew he didn't need to shout. Sometimes he did it for the fun of it. Just to see how Murphy'd jump and fall out of his bed, cursing and throwing pillows.  
>But not today. His brother murmured and Connor chuckled.<p>

"Five minutes" Murphy muttered and shifted. Connor smirked and nodded.

"Aye, ye get yer five fuckin minutes."

He got up to get himself something to drink and his bathrobe, which gave Murphy way more than five minutes.  
>Once Connor had gotten himself his coffee with a decent amount of Irish in it, he grabbed Murphy's bathrobe and threw it at him.<p>

"Five fuckin minutes are over" he announced and sat back down on his bed.

He placed the mug on the table between their beds and looked at his brother who growled.

"Five minutes"Murphy said again and Connor hit him.

"You got yer five fuckin minutes. Get up. Spoiled brat."

Murphy finally opened his eyes and sighed. Connor smiled at him.

"Mornin sunshine."

"Fuck you" the younger growled and sat up to grab his bathrobe.

"Well, I already am fucked"Connor said and buried his head in his arms.

The headache was killing him. But it got worse when he heard a loud _bang. _Both twins turned around to see where the noise was coming from - the Russians from yesterday were back and had kicked their door in. The brothers got up in surprise when they entered their apartment. The fat bald Russian was limping and when Connor turned his head he saw that he had a big bandage strapped around his behind. The ass he'd burned yesterday.

"Get the fuck up!" the Russian yelled and pointed a gun at them.

Both twins tried to get out of his way, but it was too late. The bald guy hit Connor's head with his gun. The older twin was thrown to the ground and held his aching head in horror. The headache he'd just had from the hangover was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now. He felt the rush of hot blood running down his forehead and knew he was fucked.

_Ye crossed a line there, Con. I'm worried about ye._

Connor placed a hand on his forehead and saw blood on his fingers.

_And his head. It was killing him._

"Come on!" the Russian boss yelled and grabbed him by his shoulders.

For a moment the older twin just felt numb, partly because of the smack on his head, partly because he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Get your fuckin' hands af me!" he heard Murphy shout but couldn't turn around to see his brother.

_This can't be happening. I fucking promised._

The Russian dragged him to their toilet and threw handcuffs at Connor.

"Cuff yourself around the back! Cuff yourself!" he yelled and the older twin did as he was told.

He was still so shocked. So surprised. So horrified. So numb. Connor knew he would only make it worse if he didn't obey now.

_Going ta change. Fram this day on. No way he's getting worried cos of me. No provoking. No rebellion. No fucking nothing._

The Russian checked the cuffs and wrapped them even tighter around his wrists until it hurt. For a second it was quiet. For Connor it felt like eternity. Because for the first time in his life he _wasn't_ in charge. Didn't feel save. Didn't _know_ anything. All he knew was: _I fucking promised. _He felt the gun pressed against the back of his neck. The blood was still running down his forehead. At least he could see Murphy now, who was on his knees and had another gun pressed to his head. Funny that. Even now they had to match.

"You know why I fucking come here?" the Russian asked and pressed Connor's head against the toilet seat.

"I come here t'kill you. Teach you lesson. But now, I no think I fucking kill you. The Redneck is right. I kill your brother."

Connor widened his eyes. _The redneck. Kill Murphy._

_This __**can't**__ be happening._

"Shoot him in the head."

The Russian let go of him and realization hit Connor. Everything that was about to happen became all too clear_. Painfully_ clear.

_Shoot him in the head. I **kill **__your brother. __Murphy._

"Fuck you!" he spat and knew it was pointless. Because he was cuffed to a toilet. All he could do was scream and shout now. The boss approached his brother. He was laughing all the way through. Connor knew he should be the one laughing. Because his bandaged ass looked absolutely retarded. Because he was the one laughing all the time. _I think it was freakin funny._Except it wasn't funny. It was absolutely _insane._

_**I kill your brother.**_

"Murph!" he yelled and tried to fight the cuffs.

He'd been prepared to die. Get killed because of what _he'_d done. Maybe that would've been just.  
>Because Murphy'd been right. <em>Yer getting us inta more and more trouble these days. <em>It was _his_ fault. Murphy was innocent_. So fucking innocent._

"Connor!" the younger answered helplessly as they grabbed him by his bathrobe and made him move.

Murphy tried to fight them, but they had guns and he was in his freaking _boxers._

"It was just a fuckin bar fight! You guys are fuckin pussies!" he tried to reason with them but he knew it was pointless.

Because he knew this wasn't about him, that they didn't care about _him_. It was about _Connor. _When the older saw how they took his younger half away it made his mind snap and his heart stop. Never in his life, not during any kinds of barfights, fights with their mother, frustration over the news and the world, had he ever felt such anger. Such despair. Because they were taking his _twin_ away from him.

"MURPH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

_He couldn't believe this was happening. _Connor's desperate screams made Murphy turn around. And for a moment they just stared at each other in disbelief.  
>Hundreds of emotions and thoughts were going through their minds in this very second but they could read every single thing.<p>

_They're going ta take me away fram you. I'm so angry. I'm so scared. I don't want ta die Connor. I love ye. I don't want ta leave you.  
>This might be te last time I'm going ta see ye.. Save me. I love ye, but this is all yer fault. You <strong>promised.<strong>  
><em>

Connor understood every single thing his brother was trying to tell him with this look. But he had only one thing in his mind.

_No. No. I won't let that happen. They can't take ye away fram me. Not __**you.**_

And the desperation and fear got replaced with sheer mindless rage when they left the room, the apartment, the block.  
>For a moment Connor just stared at their door in disbelief. It was so quiet in their apartment. So quiet. And he was <em>alone. <em>

_I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to kill your brother. Shoot him in the head._

There was no way he would let this happen. No way he could be just Connor. No way he could live with the fact that Murphy had been killed just because of _his_ deeds. Just thinking about it made him go insane. He started screaming and growling like an animal and tried to get rid of the cuffs. Neither the toilet nor the cuffs would give in. _Must protect Murphy. _His most basic instinct kicked in and he started ripping and pulling even more. He could feel the cuffs cutting and bruising his flesh but he was indifferent to the pain. Because the other pain was way worse. Just his thoughts and the silence were torture to him. Murphy wasn't _there_. It was all _wrong._

The cuffs were hurting and damaging his veins and tendons with every pull and for a moment he stared up at their windows.  
>Somehow trying to see his brother, see god.<p>

_Please god, I know I did something wrong, but please don't take him away fram me, please. I am begging you. Take my life, but nat __**him.**_

For a second he thought that god had turned his back on him. He thought he must have because he wouldn't just let this happen.  
>So maybe god had given <em>him<em> up, but there was no way _he_ would ever give Murphy up.

He fought even more.

_Please._

With a gush of water he was released and gasped when he could finally stand up, with the toilet still in his arms.

_Thank you. God. Thank you._

He knew what he had to do.

Trembling with every step because of the exhaustion, the pain and the blood loss Connor turned around and started running for the stairs.

The rooftop.

When they'd been little and their Ma had read them the bible for the very first time, Connor had shown a special interest in the story of Jesus Christ's way of the cross.

"_How could he carry that big cross Ma? Why would he do that?" _Connor had asked her, his childish blue eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"_He did it fer all af us, Connor. Cos he loves us. Belief and love made him able ta go through that much pain_. _That's what it's all about.  
>Love. And belief. Ye've got ta love him more than anyone in the world fer that<em>."

He could hear those words all too clearly now as he made his way up the stairs and carried the toilet over to the very edge of the building.

_Love and belief._

Maybe this was his own version of the way of the cross now. Maybe he was carrying his own weight to this very final destination, the edge of the rooftop.  
>Maybe this was the day he died because of his own foolishness. But at least he'd make sure Murphy was safe.<p>

_Love and belief. Tha's what it's all about. I love 'im more than anything in the world Ma. But I ain't talking about Jesus Christ.  
><em>

He saw them down there, Murphy on his knees, with a gun pointed at his head.

_No one's pointing a gun at my brother._

Connor let go of the toilet. He just knew that it would hit its target. He just knew that it would if he truly believed in it.  
>Without missing a heartbeat he leaned over and jumped. The last thing he remembered was his own promise.<p>

_Ye don't need ta worry Murph. Everything's alright. No one's gonna hurt ye. Ever. I promise. Cos I'm going ta make sure of that. _

When he finally hit the ground after what seemed like an endless fall, everything went black.


	10. Part 2 New York

So this is part 2 of the fic, taking place in New York. Everything I'll be writing from now on will be AU. Obviously.  
>No more movie plotline, takes place between BDS I and BDS II - All Saints Day, 2 weeks after the first movie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
><strong>Part 2 | New York<strong>

Chapter 10 - New York

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 months later - <strong>New York_

And yet another shithole. And yet another downfall.  
>That's the first thing that came to his mind when Daryl drove through the city with his brother. Another one of his road trips. Another bunch of criminals.<p>

"New York, _the _city t'do our shit, Darlynna" Merle announced when they saw the sign that told them that they were in the city of New York now.

"Still not getting what yah need t'do up here all the time" Daryl growled and stared out of the window.

"Or why yah need t'drag me with yah" he added and Merle hit his shoulder with a snort.

"Cos yah my baby brother. Gotta take care of yah worthless ass."

Daryl snorted as well.

"More like the other way round" he murmured and shook his head.

After their showdown in Boston and their return to Georgia Merle had changed for the better again. Maybe because of the different air and smaller towns, maybe because there weren't _that_ many criminals, drugs and crimes back home. They had even returned to their farm for a bit. Daryl'd gotten the chance to go back hunting, take care of the cattle, be on his own. And everything had gone to shit when Merle received a call from an old "friend" from New York. Someone who needed his sort of "help" because there were some "problems" with "business" as Merle'd called it.

No matter how many times Daryl had complained and refused to come with him, after countless fights, both verbal and physical, he'd given in. Not because he wanted to leave but because he knew that someone needed to keep an eye on Merle. Things were about to go down. No matter what city they were in. Big cities and his big brother meant trouble, so he had to keep an eye on things. He also didn't want to be alone in Georgia. Merle was literally all he had.

So here they were, in New York city. He'd seen it countless times, in movies, on the news, but the moment they entered the city he knew that it was nothing compared to what everybody saw on television, what everyone dreamed of. Just another dirty , ugly, shithole of a city. With hundreds and hundreds of skyscrapers, concrete, walls and fences. Just like some prison. Everything was so loud and noisy and smelly and tight and crowded and disgusting. The exact opposite of what Daryl was used to. He just wanted to go back home, hide in the woods, mind his own business. But of course. He couldn't. Because of Merle. He glared at his brother and frowned. This was one of the very moments where he hated his brother more than anything. More than anyone. But at the same time he was his _brother. _And brothers- that meant family and family meant trust and love. No matter how stupid and disgusting they were. He thought about this very special bond and stared out of the window. Brothers. It reminded him of Boston. What had happened there. The people he'd met. The brothers he had met. The brothers he had _killed_.

They found a shitty motel by the end of the day. Merle made his brother pay yet again. He still had a shitload of money from his latest dealing but wouldn't spare a single dollar. Typical. Before Daryl could even start complaining about this, his brother was gone again. The younger saw him crossing the street outside, arms wrapped around a hooker. _Of course, _Daryl thought and shook his head. He was given the keys and looked after his brother. The streets were crowded with hookers by now. They were in that kind of neighborhood where there were more hookers than cars.

_At least he's banging here some place else this time.. _Daryl tried not to think about that one time, back in Atlanta, when Merle'd kicked the door to their motel room open and started banging that one crazy woman. With him still in the room. The redneck shook his head and pulled a face. Certainly something he didn't like to remember.

When he finally found their room he was taken by surprise. Three months ago he would have thought that it couldn't possibly get any worse than the room they'd shared in Boston. But _this? _He saw how a rat ran across the room and hid behind one of the cupboards. He didn't even know if he could call it a cupboard. Not to mention the beds with their filthy sheets. At least they had a television. Daryl sighed and threw their stuff on one of the beds.

"Motel my ass, disease ridden cave's more like it" he said and grabbed the remote control to turn the tv on.

For a while he was just busy unpacking until a news report caught his attention.

"_...2 weeks after the public execution of infamous mafia don Pappa Joe Yakavetta in Boston the police finally got a new lead on the three possible suspects. __After their sudden disappearance and a lack of further crimes in the city of Boston, Massachusetts, officers of the NYPD have hinted that they might have __evidence proving that the infamous 'Saints of Boston' have moved their territory to our city. Although there hasn't been an official statement yet we asked __the residents of New York what they think about the possibility that 'the Saints' might be in town._"

Daryl turned around to look at the television. There were interviews with all sorts of people discussing whether these Saints were good or bad. The redneck sat down on the shabby bed and snorted. He had heard of those bastards. Part of him had been wondering why the hell they couldn't have been there a couple of months earlier. Maybe they could have saved those poor twin bastards' lives and killed all of Merle's 'buddies'. He would have felt a whole lot better this way. He shook his head and paid more attention to unpacking.

"_And we've just been informed that we've got names and pictures of the suspects._"

Daryl looked at the tv again when he heard people screaming. They were showing a shaky recording of the courtroom now.

"_Thanks to the cameraman who didn't turn one of his cameras off we've got their faces and names, so if you have seen them or know anything __about them please call the number below. The three suspects have been identified as Irish immigrants Connor and Murphy MacManus as well as __their father Noah "Ill Duce" MacManus. They are armed and dangerous_.."

Daryl didn't hear anything after that because of the shock. They were showing sketches and information on the screen now and after a couple of moments freeze frames from the courtroom tape. There was no doubt, those two lunatics were the two brothers he'd met in Boston. The one with his face, the other one who'd fought Merle. The two brothers who were supposed to be dead because of him. The ones the media called _the Saints_ now. And they were here in New York.


	11. Part 2 Covenant

Finally! New chap! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long. I was just so lazy and so uninspired and didn't come up with a decent villain plotline.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
><strong>Part 2 | New York<strong>

Chapter 11 - Covenant

* * *

><p>Connor couldn't stop grinning.<br>They were busy unpacking their stuff but all the older twin could do was checking their room out.  
>Murphy noticed the grin on his brother's face and frowned.<p>

"What's the matter with you, did ye see father Christmas?"

Connor grinned even more and looked at his brother.

"Just look at this place. We've got windows and real fuckin beds!"

Murphy smirked and shook his head.

"It's just a motel Con."

"Aye, but it's a good one this time."

"Except fer the rats. Seriously, did ye see 'em? They're the size of a fuckin cat!"

Connor laughed.

"Aye, see? We even get ta have some fuckin pets!"

He wouldn't stop grinning at his brother and waited for him to laugh at his joke. Murphy tried to concentrate on his bag and seemed overly interested in it all of a sudden until he finally gave Connor his well deserved smile and chuckled. The older turned around and looked out of the window.

"An I mean it's fuckin New York. It looks like in the movies, and there's loads af shit ta do. And it's so much harder fer the police ta get us here."

"Aye, well apart from the pictures and news coverage."

"Yer just jealous cos I look prettier on tv than you."

Murphy threw one of the pillows at Connor who giggled and caught it. He threw it back at his brother but when he wouldn't take it as a declaration of a pillow fight the older walked back to his bag and started unpacking as well. For a while he just watched his younger half curiously and waited for him to say something about New York, their mission, the hotel, any unimportant trivia, but all he saw was _that _look again. Murphy had changed after everything that had happened to them. He wasn't the puppy-eyed naive kid anymore who loved to get drunk and appreciated the little things. After they had been attacked Murphy had lost his innocence. Gradually. He'd become a killer who could shoot people in their heads without a second thought. Connor was just like that, but with Murphy it felt wrong sometimes. The older had been like this before after all. At some point Murphy had stopped being nervous and clumsy, at some point he'd stopped giving him that puppy-eyed innocent look. When his younger half looked at him now he looked either worried, determined, cold, tired, or pissed off. Sometimes all at once. Of course they'd scuffle and laugh every once in a while, be childish and do stuff brothers do, but their mission had changed them. Their mission and Rocco's death.

Connor missed Rocco as well. Part of him regretted everything they'd done to him by letting him join them. But then again, it had been Rocco's choice and they were doing God's work. So it hadn't been wrong after all. Rocco had died a hero, so he could live with it, had to live with it somehow. With Murphy it was different. Rocco's death had changed him even more. Now he was even more quiet, looked even more worried and pissed off. _It's all my fault Con, _he'd said once when their father had been asleep and they had looked at each other one night. _Stop talking crazy, those fuckers killed 'im. Not you. _Connor remembered that look on his brother's face. He'd looked so haunted, so sad, so bitter. _Aye but 't was my fuckin idea ta let 'im in and join us. You said so yerself. 't was my fuckin idea. _The older twin hated to think about those times, the days and months after they'd fled Yakavetta's house. Rocco's death, Murphy's broken hand. All the doubts and regrets, the frustration, the separation. More or less. Because they'd been given their father. Because they hadn't been just the twins anymore. They'd been a family. Connor shook his head and nudged his twin.

"Seriously though Murph, stop it with yer grumpy face. See it as a new start. New York that is! New city, new people ta kill and streets ta clean. And most af all: it's just you and me. 's been months."

Murphy smirked and nudged back.

"Who's the one who played Daddy's good boy all the time."

Connor snickered.

"Fuck ye, cos I had ta make up fer yer Daddy's favorite part."

"I ain't his favorite" Murphy growled and Connor ruffled his hair.

"Course you are and ye know it, dickhead. Now fucking stop moping about. Listen ta Connor."

The younger finally started grinning.

"All right then, what's yer stupid plan this time."

* * *

><p>They couldn't even wait another night. It wasn't like they could sleep anyway. They were way too excited. For the first couple of days it would be easier to do their job, simply because the cops weren't having much of a lead yet. And there was loads of work to do. It made Connor chuckle. Just a couple of months ago, when they'd been in that elevator, they had been so nervous, even a bit scared. Funny how things could change. Pretty soon they'd become some sort of addicted to their job. It was the adrenaline rush. Most certainly. They could die any second but whenever they killed evil men they felt so <em>alive<em>, so _close_ to god.  
>No wonder they couldn't stop and were constantly looking for new targets. Just a couple of hours after they'd arrived in New York Connor and Murphy were both sitting on the older brother's bed and started searching some papers they'd bought on their way to their hotel.<p>

"How about that gang here" Murphy suggested and pointed at a picture.

When Connor ignored him and kept staring at his own newspaper the younger hit his shoulder.

"Eh, 'm talking ta ye" he said and Connor waved him off.

"Sh, I'm fuckin reading."

Murphy threw his newspaper away and leaned back.

"I thought were looking fer targets."

Conor rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I'm fuckin doing here?"

He shifted and moved next to his brother.

"Look" he demanded and threw the paper at Murphy.

The younger twin grabbed it and started reading the article Connor was pointing at.  
>The blonde looked over his shoulder and read the article once more.<p>

"14 fuckin years" Murphy murmured and shook his head.

The article was about some organized group of drug dealers who were responsible for the death of a 14 year old homeless girl who had overdosed on drugs they had sold her.

"I know" Connor said and pinched his brother.

"Read on, gets even more ridiculous."

"_Police officers, who'd been working undercover fer months t'get ta know the structure of the group were finally able ta raid the house and __confiscated an unknown amount af drugs and weaponry yesterday. 18 suspects were arrested. However, the head af the organization, Zach Millbury, __was able ta flee_..fuckin bullshit man" Murphy read and threw the newspaper away.

"I think that's our kinda job, don't ye think? The girl deserves justice after all" Connor said and pulled Murphy's finger, the one with the Aequitas tattoo, until his younger half slapped his hand away.

"Ow , that hurt fuckin bastard, what are ye trying ta do, fucking break it? I need that finger."

Murphy hadn't even finished the sentence and regretted it already. Connor started laughing his deep and dirty laugh.

"Fer what, Murphy, huh? Come on, do tell."

"I fuckin need that finger ta pull the trigger of the gun I'm going ta point at yer ass if you get started on this shit again."

Connor chuckled even more.

"You sure ye want ta point the _gun_ at me ass? You said ye need that finger.."

"Connor I'm fuckin warnin ya" Murphy said and pointed at his brother with eyebrows raised.

"Yer the one telling me ye want ta point long things at me ass and.."

"Aye, pointing _long_ things at ye, now yer making sense. Long cos I'm the fuckin older one."

Connor growled and threw a pillow at his brother.

"Fuck ye, midget."

"Fuck ye, dickhead."

They both glared at each other until Connor got up and ruffled Murphy's hair. He opened the window and lit a smoke.  
>Murphy grabbed the newspaper again and read the article once more. The older just watched his younger half for a moment and smiled.<p>

"So what do ye say, Murph?"

The darkhaired twin looked up and nodded.

"Evil men do nat understand justice..." he said quietly and Connor smirked.

"But those who see te lord understand it fully."

Murphy smiled back.

"Fer I, te lord, love justice; I hate robbery and iniquity."

"_In my faithfulness I will reward them and make an everlasting covenant with them_"they spoke in perfect unison and just stared at each other for a moment, just like they'd done at the police station in Boston a couple of months back. They felt like they could do this for hours, finish each other's sentences, reciting, reading each other's minds. The moment was destroyed when they heard a loud bang outside. Connor sighed and threw his cigarette out of the window.

"All right, get yer gun and coat" he said and went for his bag to get his stuff. Murphy just watched him for a moment, lost in thoughts.

_Here is my servant whom I have chosen, the one I love, in whom I delight, I will put my spirit on him and he will proclaim justice to the nations.  
><em>

* * *

><p>And Daryl had thought their motel room had been shitty. The old abandoned house they were entering now made their motel look like a Hilton hotel. Not that he knew how a stupid Hilton hotel looked like on the inside. There were two men guarding the entrance and when Merle made another one of his stupid remarks on their nationality they made it very clear that they weren't just standing there because they were bored. They glared at Merle and opened their jackets to flash him their weapons, which made Daryl's older brother snort.<p>

"Look at that, Darylnna, they're tryin t'flash us what they got in their pants. Sweet, I ain't int' that shit, but I can give yah my brother if yah need some spankin time, are their guns big enough for yah, baby brother?" Merle said and nudged his brother hard.

Daryl grunted.

"Screw yah" he murmured and glared at the guards who stared back just as angrily and impatiently.

"What t'hell are yah starin at" the younger growled which made Merle laugh again.

"Looks like brownie likes yah."

Both guards clenched their teeth and then their guns clicked. Somehow they reminded Daryl of Rottweilers. Merle was just about to say something again when they were interrupted by someone. A man who looked like he was just about Merle's age entered the room and grinned at Merle. He had lots of tattoos and was just as bald as Daryl's brother.

"Merle, you made it!" he cheered and grabbed his hand.

They both gave each other a brotherly hug. Daryl just stood a couple of meters away from them and watched them. He felt both awkward and jealous. Most of all because he didn't know who the hell this guy was and how he deserved to be greeted like this. More brotherly than him, Merle's own freaking flesh and blood.

"How yah doin, Zach buddy" Merle greeted him and the other put his hands on his hips and shrugged.

"Oh y'know, reorganizing, expanding, the usual biz."

The older Dixon chuckled.

"Yeah, heard 'bout that."

Merle's friend then turned his head to look at Daryl. The blonde didn't like the way he was grinning at him.  
>When the man came closer and circled him it made the younger Dixon feel even more awkward and angry.<p>

"That Daryl?" Zach asked and looked at Merle who nodded with a mad grin on his face.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Fuck you, Merle." Daryl growled and eyed Zach furiously until the latter stood right in front of him and wouldn't stop grinning.

"Heard a lot 'bout yah" he muttered which made Daryl snort.

"Like what."

"You got a crossbow, right?"

The younger Dixon frowned and looked at his older brother.

"Yeah, so?"

Zach started walking again.

"Heard that you hardly miss, no matter how far away you're standing?"

Daryl folded his arms and snorted once more.

"Hardly? I never miss, smartass."

Zach chuckled and turned around to look at Merle who was still grinning.

"Well, what d' yah say?" he asked and Zach eyed Daryl again with a smirk on his face.

"How about guns?"

"Same thing. Ain't no difference" the younger Dixon answered and shrugged.

"Fights?"

"Yah askin?"

Zach raised an eyebrow and laughed. It made Daryl even more angry. He glared at his brother.

"What is this shit, seriously, what t' hell. I thought this 's about yah drug shit, why the fuck did yah tell him 'bout me anyway, asshole?"

He shifted so he wasn't standing too close to Zach anymore. Merle's friend frowned.

"He doesn't know?"

"Know 'bout what?" Daryl asked and waited for an explanation from his brother.

"Doesn't matter what he doesn' know. Now, what do yah say?" Merle said and came closer.

Zach wouldn't stop eyeing Daryl head to toe. After a moment of circling him once more he patted Merle's shoulder.

"Nice. Knew I could count on you."

Daryl just stared at them as it slowly dawned on him what this was about.

This wasn't about Merle doing business. Well not doing drug business. This was business, but _he _was the offer.

His older brother grinned at him.

"Well looks like yah ain't as worthless as yah seem, baby brother."

"What is this fuck about?" Daryl spat and glared at them.

Zach chuckled.

"Oh, baby's got a temper. Nice."

"Fuck you no one asked yah shit!" the blonde spat and shoved him.

He looked at his brother again.

"I ain't fuckin around, what's this 'bout Merle?"

His brother put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed so hard it made Daryl gasp.

"Now yah listen, calm down baby brother, I got this."

"Got what?"

Merle started grinning again and looked at his friend who seemed pissed off because Daryl had actually shoved him.

"Relax buddy, I got him on t'leash."

He turned his head to look at Daryl.

"I finally made yah man, Darlynna. And I made you worth shit. I got you a job, bout time yah earn my money. So don't fuck this up, _alright?"_

He underlined it with yet another painful squeeze. Daryl winced at first but then snorted. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"So what now, yah sold yer own brother? You're own flesh and blood?"

Merle chuckled and patted Daryl's cheek which made the latter growl.

"Don't talk bullshit. I didn't sell yah. Yah goin t'do your job, yer gonna get our money and yah don't have t'swallow."

"Fuck you" Daryl spat and shoved Merle away.

"Ain't doin nothing of yah shit." he said and turned around to leave.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a gunshot and saw how a bullet hit the wall a couple of meters away from where he was standing.

"This ain't about what you want, redneck piece of shit" he heard Zach say and turned around in disbelief.

"This contract is sealed, I already put some money on your worthless ass, 'm counting on you, so don't you act like a princess now.  
>I lost enough men, and I need t'recruit. You look so promising so do yourself a favor and do as you're fuckin told."<p>

Daryl just stared at them for a while, saw the guards entering the room and blocking the exit as well.  
>Merle was giving him <em>that<em> look again. It was like he could hear him thinking.

_Yah embarassed Merle in front of Zach fuckin Millbury. Yah made us look like retards, yah almost got us int' trouble. This is business we're talkin 'bout.  
>Oh yah gonna pay for this later Darlynna.<em>

Although Zach was putting the gun away now Daryl just knew that he wouldn't hesitate and put a bullet to their heads the second he did something wrong. They were in _big _trouble now. He'd thought he couldn't hate Merle any more, but right now he did. Because this was all Merle's fault. Getting them into this house, meeting this criminal _overlord-rule-it-all, _selling his own freaking brother for money and drugs. So they really were deep down in the pit now. This was serious crime, organized crime, life and death and one move to just try to safe his own ass from this and he'd been dead. Merle'd be dead. And this would be on him then.

Daryl gritted his teeth and swallowed hard.

"What do yah want me t'do?"


	12. Part 2 Element Of Surprise

Back with a new chap and it didn't take me two weeks, can you believe it. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
><strong>Part 2 | New York<strong>

Chapter 12 - Element Of Surprise

* * *

><p><strong>five days later<strong>

Although Daryl was well aware of the consequences he refused to do _everything _he was told.  
>He would do certain things but he most certainly wouldn't sell drugs. Zach Millbury had successfully recruited the Dixon brothers.<br>At least he thought so.

It was the first time in his life that Daryl thanked god he was meant to work with Merle instead of someone else.  
>One of Zach's real bastards.<p>

Right after they had left the abandoned house five days ago Daryl had picked up a fight with his brother. He had been so very angry and so hurt that he wouldn't hold back until it was Merle lying on the ground. He was still mad at his brother for doing this to them, getting them into this, but at least Merle was genuine enough to try to make up for it, if only just for a bit. So he let Daryl have his will, and that was one easy rule: There was no way he was selling drugs. He was just keeping watch, looking dangerous. He was the man with the gun, the threat, and Merle did what he could do best: sell.

He absolutely hated to admit it but they were a good team. They earned their money right, and Zach was so happy with them that he could look past his hatred for Daryl's stubbornness. The leader of the gang knew about the brother's arrangement and now that he was sure they earned his money he did no longer care whether Daryl did everything he was told or not. As long as he got what he wanted, everything was fine and they let the younger Dixon brother adjust to their plans.

Daryl didn't know for how long they were supposed to work for this gang, about how much money they were actually talking. On the one hand it did them good. They got free food and shelter, even guns. On the other hand they weren't exactly free either and this was the part that pissed the younger brother off the most. He hated to stick to anyone's rules but his own, and he hated what this sort of life was doing to his brother again. They were in touch with drugs all the time and pretty soon Merle wouldn't stop taking them himself. He got more and more high with each day, and this resulted in him becoming more and more violent again. It made it even worse for Daryl and he felt even more like he was imprisoned. Now he really couldn't run away anymore, because then Merle wouldn't get out anymore, and his big brother was everything he had in the world. So he _had _to stay. Whether he wanted to or not. He also knew that nobody cared about him and what he wanted anyway.

* * *

><p>Connor and Murphy were hiding in alley just opposite the house and kept watch for a bit.<br>The older twin was having his third smoke, the younger his fourth.

"How many do ye think are in there?" Murphy murmured and Connor shrugged.

"Dunno, 20? 30? The more, the merrier. Made it this far, so ain't no turning back now."

"Aye."

For the past five days they had made their way through the underground of New York, searching for clues on how to get Millbury. They had discovered that this very man was one of the new aspiring drug lords in the city and now that the police had failed to catch him, he was getting even more infamous. Five days they had been searching and killing and now they were standing right in front of his headquarters. They had been watching it all day, waiting for his recruits to return and bring his money. The twins had counted about 16 but they were sure that there were way more people involved.

"Are ye scared Murph?" Connor asked after a while and Murphy snorted.

"No."

The older twin sighed and nodded.

"Aye."

"Why, you?"

Connor shifted and shook his head.

"No, it's just that it's never been _that_ many before."

"No one can fuckin kill us."  
>The blonde nodded.<p>

"Aye, but still. We must stick ta te plan. One room at a time, no running off on yer own. We're best when we work tagether. Back ta back."

Murphy chuckled.

"Well at least it doesn't involve yer fuckin rope this time."

Connor narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fuck you."

The younger snickered and nudged his brother.

"Ready?"

"Aye."

They looked at each other and nodded. Then they threw their cigarettes away, grabbed their guns and headed for the house.

* * *

><p>They loved the element of surprise, which was why they entered the house through the basement and shot the first 4 people in the hallway without getting noticed. They had their silencers on after all. Connor turned around when they heard some people talking inside a room. Murphy eyed his twin and waited for an instruction as the older twin leaned against the door to listen. Connor signaled him to come closer.<p>

"I think they're in here" he whispered and listened again.

"Sounds like most of them are inside tha room."

Murphy nudged him with his gun.

"Well, let's be the vengeful striking hammer af god fer a bit more then."

Connor stepped a few meters away from the door and looked at his twin. He pointed at himself and pointed at their left, then he pointed at Murphy and their right. When the dark-haired twin nodded Connor kicked the door in and they started shooting. There were many people in that room. About 18 people with guns, standing around a table. The fact that they were so close to each other made shooting them easier but some of them still managed to get away in time and started shooting back. The gunfight only lasted for a couple of minutes. The brothers were taking out one by one, Connor concentrating on the left side of the room, Murphy on the right until the very last man fell down. Connor started running for the bodies to take a look, whereas Murphy started putting pennies on their eyes.

"He ain't fuckin here" Connor said after a moment and scratched the back of his head.

"What?"Murphy answered in disbelief and looked up.

"I said he ain't fuckin here!" the older shouted and searched the bodies once more.

His younger half got up to have a look himself.

"What are ye talkin about, "he ain't here" ye said tha this was his fuckin house! Ye said ye were sure!"

Connor shoved him.

"I am fuckin sure, that's hishouse! Just look at this place, drugs, money, guns, fucking everywhere!"

He spat and left the room to search outside. Murphy, remembering what Connor had told him to do, followed him instantly.  
>The house was empty. There were no more people there, no big boss, no nothing except for the dead bodies everywhere.<p>

"Well_, fuck" _Connor breathed and Murphy hit his shoulder.

"Fuck? It's a fucking disaster!"

The older smacked the back of his younger twin's head.

"I fuckin know it's a disaster! But we gotta focus now, there's bodies in that room and we need ta give 'em ta the lord!  
>Get a fuckin hold of yerself! We'll deal with this shit later."<p>

They took care of the bodies the way they always did, but the moment they were done Murphy wouldn't stop complaining about Connor's plans going wrong all of the time. They discussed what they should do and decided that it was best to leave the house and wait for Millbury to come back, but they were nervous and Murphy was pissed because something like this had never happened to them before. They were still fighting and discussing vociferously as they left because they believed to be save for now. When they turned around the corner and entered the hallway Connor stopped talking mid sentence and stared at the men opposite them in surprise, and even Murphy was left speechless for a second. Standing right in front of them were the man that they wanted, a strangely familiar bald guy and most shockingly, the man who looked like Murphy. For a second they glared at each other, simply because both parties were so surprised.

"Fuck" Murphy whispered.

Then, as if someone was flipping a switch, Zach and the bald guy, (Connor believed to remember his name, Merle), pulled their guns and pointed them right at them.


	13. Part 2 Invader

this chapter is not updated yet. it's the old version, the whole fic itself is not updated yet, so don't feel irriated cos the style suddenly changes!  
>Will try to make it better later. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<br>Part 2 | New York**

Chapter 13 - Invader

* * *

><p>Everything was happening in a matter of seconds. Merle and Millbury started shooting at them and Connor shoved Murphy away. The younger twin stumbled through the door next to them and his older half jumped after him and kicked the door closed. Whereas Connor was lying on the ground and tried to get up, Murphy ran for the door and managed to make the cupboard next to it fall over so the door was blocked. On the other side Merle and Millbury were still shooting at the door.<p>

"We need ta fuckin do something!" Murphy shouted and looked at Connor who was still lying on the ground.

"Conn, get te fuck up, we gotta get outta here now!"

"I fuckin know!" the blonde spat and tried to get up again. Murphy grabbed him by his arm and tried to pull but Connor yelped.

It was then when the younger twin saw the blood.

"Christ, nat fuckin again! Get a fuckin hold af yerself, we gotta leave now!"

Once the older twin was somewhat standing again he lifted his shirt up a bit to see how bad it was.  
>He was bleeding, but it didn't look like the bullet had hurt him badly. It made Murphy sick and angry nevertheless.<br>He shoved his twin and growled.

"Fuck ye and yer fuckin plans! Really! Always fuckin goin wrong!"

Connor shoved him back and then turned around to search the room for an exit.

"Looks like we gotta jump outta te window."

"We don' even know if there's others out there!"

The older twin shoved his younger half once more.

"It's our only fuckin chance! They'll figure it out soon enough an when they split up then we're fuckin screwed Murph!"

He let go of his brother and approached the window to look outside.  
>After a moment of just staring and hearing how the others tried to get inside he nodded and opened the window.<p>

"All righ, looks like it's clear fer now, come on, fuckin hurry!"

Daryl just stood there and watched his brother and boss trying to get into the room the two brothers had just disappeared in. He was shocked because he couldn't believe he'd ran into them for the second time in his life. _How was this even possible? __Were they following him? Were they after Merle? Had they figured it out that it was his fault they'd been attacked a couple of months ago? Now that they were the Saints, were they out for revenge, did they want to kill him and Merle? It was impossible. How could they even know he was here?_ He hadn't told them anything and he also knew that they weren't exactly the James Bond bullshit type that could track you down with some weirdo high tech stuff. It was impossible. Merle and Millbury wouldn't stop shooting and kicking the door in since this was the only way out for those guys. At least they thought so. Soon it dawned on Daryl that if they weren't too stupid they would make their way out through the windows and he wondered whether his brother and boss really were that stupid or if they just didn't think about it, so he took his gun and checked the magazine.

"Gonna check the back" he murmured but neither of them paid any attention to him. He exited the house through the front door and jogged his way to the back and once he was there he discovered that he had been right after all. He could still hear the others raging inside the house through the open window.

"Told yah" Daryl murmured and chuckled.

They weren't that stupid, he gave them approached the window to search for some clues and saw some blood on the window ledge. So one of them was injured. He turned around and looked down to see whether he could pick up a lead and snorted when he saw more blood on the ground.

"Not stupid, but not smart either" he said and shook his head.

Daryl looked up again to see if Merle or Zach had followed him and once he'd made sure he was alone he kicked some dirt on the blood to cover it up. He decided to follow the lead as far as he could and he thanked his amazing tracking skills on his way. He didn't even know why he was following them or what he was going to do once he found them but for now he just couldn't stop walking. Sometimes he lost the trace but thanks to his good instincts and hunting experience he managed to get back on the right track again until he was standing in front of a fire escape which was attached to the back of a shabby old motel.

"Takin it back, definition of stupid."

He climbed up the ladder and didn't really need to peak in the rooms because he could hear them shouting at each other all too clearly.

* * *

><p>Once Connor was back inside their motel room he closed their window and the shutters.<br>Murphy was still busy shouting at him and the world and threw his gloves and guns across the room.  
>He turned around after a moment to face his twin.<p>

"Fuckin typical, we could've died ye fuckin retard!" he spat and Connor turned around to face him as well.

"Oh fuck ye, how was I sapposed ta know tha he wasn't with 'em and decided ta jump te fuckin party a couple af hours late, I ain't no fuckin soothsayer!"

"Who's stupid enough ta just run inta te house and start shootin without makin sure everyone's inside!"

Connor shoved Murphy hard then.

"Fuck ye, ye were perfectly fine with te plan, ye came in with me after all now stop behavin like a fuckin child, we're outta tha shithole after all!"

"Aye but tha's te first time we didn't fuckin finish our job! Wha if they come after us! We gotta leave tha fuckin place an go somewhere else,  
>someone's gotta clean yer fuckin mess and think fer once!"<p>

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!" Murphy spat and started punching and kicking his brother until they both fell down on one of the beds.

Neither of them would give in for quite a couple of minutes because they were still too excited and full of adrenaline because of their narrow escape. After a whole bunch of insults and fists flying around Murphy finally ended up on top of Connor and stopped fighting. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"We really gotta start thinkin shit through before we work a job, man."

Connor grunted and tried to get his brother off.

"Fuck ye, I'm te one doin all the thinkin and it always works. More or less."

Murphy snorted and lifted his twin's shirt up.

"Tha look like "workin" ta ye, fuckhead?"

"Screw ye, 's jus a fuckin scratch."

The younger twin got off his brother then and helped him to sit up.

"Jesus fuckin Christ Con, they could've killed ye fuckin idiot. Why do ye always have ta play fuckin superhero an do all tha crazy shit.  
>Could've taken them on jus fine, no need ta fuckin shove me away. Now fuckin look atcha."<p>

"Right, cos tha would've been tha easy. They would've fuckin killed us both if we just stood there. Besides, someone's gotta look after ye babyface."

Murphy hit him right where his bullet wound was which made Connor gasp.

"Ow tha hurt, idiot!"

The younger grinned mischievously and got up to find some first aid.

"Ye deserve it, fuckin rambo wannabe."

"Fuck ye, yer te one with te fuckin knife!"

Connor growled and got rid of his tshirt. Murphy returned with bandages, towels, whiskey and some needle and thread.

"Come on, let's stitch ye back tagether" he said quietly when he saw the injury.

Connor lay down on the bed and Murphy sat down next to him. When he started cleaning the wound the blonde twin hissed and winced which made Murphy roll his eyes.

"Don' be such a fuckin pussy bout it."

"Fuck ye, tha hurts, asshole."

The younger just chuckled and shook his head. Connor just watched his brother stitching him back together for a while.

"It's just a grazin shot, blood just made it look worse"Murphy said matter of factly.

"Told ye it's just a scratch. " Connor murmured and bit his lip when Murphy buried the needle in his flesh once more.

"Didn' I fuckin ask ye ta promise me nat ta do any af tha bullshit ever again? Yer shite at keepin promises these days" the younger said after a while and Connor hit his head.

"Don' ye fuckin say tha, I've always kept me promises. But if protecting ye means breaking them then I won't fuckin hesitate a second and break it ye stupid nut."

Murphy smirked and cut the thread.

"Fuckin softie."

Connor got up and punched his shoulder which made his twin giggle. The older just growled.

"Oh fuck ye Murphy. Fuck ye very much."

He went for the bathroom to wash all the blood off. Just like Murphy had said, it looked worse than it really was and once all the blood was gone he could get a proper look. His twin had done a pretty good job. Just another scar from their endless fight. For a moment he just stared at his reflection and thought about everything that had happened. Murphy was right, they had done it wrong. They could've died. Maybe it wasn't as easy as he'd thought. All their past jobs had been easy after all. They'd stumbled across most of their victims, surprised them and killed them. They'd had Rocco, their Da, they'd only ever worked a job on their own once at the very beginning. If they wanted to keep doing this, and they most certainly would, he needed to understand that maybe his plans weren't perfect, that this wasn't a game or fun anymore. That whenever his stupid plans went wrong, it meant life or death. He'd been through this more than once. First Rocco's death, then Murphy's broken hand now his injury. He startled when Murphy touched his shoulder.

"Ye alright?"

He just looked at them in the mirror and sighed. They were twins and yet they looked so different. It was driving him crazy. Just as much as they still didn't really know who was the older one. Deep down he always pretended to know, assumed to know, but this was one of the moments where Murphy behaved like he was the older, the big brother. Where he wasn't just taking orders and getting along with his decisions but where he was in charge. And sometimes Connor just needed a break and let him be the older one.

"Aye."

They just looked at each other in the mirror and Connor knew that Murphy knew that he wasn't alright. Not as alright as he had been just a couple of months ago, before they'd been given their mission. He could see that his twin could understand him all too clearly, without needing to hear him say it out aloud. They never really spoke about the other side of the coin, the bad things that happened to them, what it did to them. They both were really good pretenders after all, they had to keep the image of the ever so happy and funny Irish twins up, and they even needed to fool themselves sometimes just so they could keep going.

"We should get back and get our stuff ta find some new place ta crash, it ain't safe here. I bet we left a trace with all yer blood."

Connor nodded and put a new shirt on.

"Good point" he murmured and headed for the door.

When they entered the bedroom they gasped in surprise because there was someone standing in the middle of the room.

"Good lord, are yah really this stupid?" the man with Murphy's face greeted them.

The younger twin ran for his bed to get his guns whereas Connor just stood there and eyed their invader.

"Te fuck are ye doin here!" Murphy spat and placed himself in front of his injured brother.

He was still pointing his gun at his doppelgänger who just snorted.

"Murph, put te gun down" Connor said and his twin looked at him in disbelief.

"Ye fuckin mental? He followed us, he's one af them!"

He undid the safety of his gun but Connor placed a hand on it.

"It's alrigh, now knock it off. He won' kill us."

Daryl snorted.

"Really? Says who?"

Connor chuckled and secured his twin's gun to throw it back on the bed.

"If ye really wanted ta ye missed about a dozen good opportunities ta gank us since ye must've been outside tha window fer quite some time now, aye?  
>So wha did ye do, follow us?"<p>

Both Daryl and Murphy glared at the blonde and the way they looked so alike made the older twin chuckle. It was like seeing his brother twice.  
>The Redneck folded his arms and shrugged.<p>

"Wasn't exactly hard t'figure out. Since yah left a pretty damn obvious trace. Might as well leave yah adress back there."

Murphy growled.

"I fuckin told ye Connor!"

He turned around to eye the other man.

"Te fuck do ye want, tha's te second time me brother got hurt just cos af ye fuckin prick!"

He was just about to get into another fight when he heard Connor shout his name.

"Just leave it be, aye?"

"But.."

"Murphy!"

Both twins just glared at each other until the younger gave in and kicked the bed next to them.

"So much fer bein more fuckin careful."

"I am, now fuckin stop it an behave yerself!" Connor spat and Murphy looked at him in disbelief which made the older twin regret his harsh tone.

He massaged his temples and sighed.

"Just..how about ye have a smoke and some whiskey, aye?Relax? Trust me?"

He searched his bag until he found a pack of cigarettes and grabbed the bottle of whiskey which lay on his bed so he could give it to his twin.  
>Murphy just growled and sat down on one of the chairs. Connor walked over to the window Daryl had entered their room through to check the stairs for any more unwanted guests.<p>

"Ye came here alone?"

"If yah talkin bout my brother and Millbury then I can assure yah that they ain't got no clue where I'm at. They'll be at the house sortin yer mess out by now."

Connor chuckled and sat down on his bed.

"So, what do ye want now tha ye obviously don' want ta kill us in return fer what we did ta yer buddies?"

Daryl snorted.

"Ain't my buddies."

The way the dark-haired twin kept staring at him made him feel uncomfortable so he glared back just as furiously.

"T'hell yah starin at."

"I swear ta fuckin god.."

"Murph" Connor said gently and his twin growled and shook his head. He took another sip and continued glaring at Daryl, somewhat trying to murder him just with the looks he was giving him. Part of him wished he had laser eyes like the guys from the action hero movies Connor had forced him to watch with him back in their old apartment, their old life. When the other twin wouldn't stop staring at him it made Daryl snort. He thought it was ridiculous how overly protective he was of the blonde, like some crazy watch dog on drugs. It was kind of pathetic. Or maybe he just tried to make himself believe this since he knew all to well that he was jealous of their relationship. Because for a second he'd just been standing out there and watched them. How the twin that looked like him had taken care of his brother's wounds like it was the most natural thing on earth. When he had been very small, just a little kid really, Merle had also done this, put him back together after his father's outburts. Some time in his early teens Merle had just stopped taking care of him like this. He'd ended up taking care of his own wounds since he was 12 years old. The blonde snapped him out of his thoughts when he let out a loud sigh.

"So what, ye just came here ta play tough guy on us with all yer cool speeches or are ye actually going ta tell us why ye fuckin followed us here."

Daryl glared at him because of this remark but when he looked at the other twin and saw the look on his face he figured that no matter what the blonde guy said he was the more reasonable guy and that he should do all the talking with him. So there was no way he could get into a fight with him as well. He knew the other was just waiting to get the opportunity to jump on him.

"So you after Millbury then?" he just asked and the blonde brother grabbed a smoke and nodded.

"Aye, he was our target tanight, but we screwed up a bit."

Murphy snorted.

"We? A bit?"

Connor rolled his eyes.

"All right, touchy. I screwed up. We wanted ta kill him, my plan was shite, he's still alive. Why were ye there? I thought ye were in Boston or some place south?"

"Long story. Point is, I ain't here for no picnic or some hero bullshit. Hell, I ain't interested in what the hell yah two psychos think yah doin but I just figured yah were pretty much the only thing I could use right now, since I want t'get rid of that fucker just as much as yah do, maybe even more."

Both twins looked at him for a while and exchanged a quick glance which ended with the dark-haired one snorting and shaking his head and the blonde looking at him.

"Why would ye? I mean, looks like yer part af te gang."

Daryl snorted and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah cos I got no choice. So what now? Yah in or what? Or are yah just a scared bunch of pussies pretendin t'be tough just t'get on tv?"

Both twins started laughing which made Daryl feel even more uncomfortable.

"First ye say ye don't need our help a couple af months ago an now ye come back an change yer mind? Sorry fella, but yer doin a pretty piss poor job fer askin fer help."

Connor said and Murphy giggled even more. Daryl growled.

"Pf, fuck yah. Fine then, I was just offerin yah some help since yah obviously ain't smart enough t'gank someone properly, stupid faggots. And I ain't askin yah for help, I was talkin bout some win-win situation here, but yah seem way too stupid t'get it, pricks."

He headed for the front door when Connor grabbed his arm and held him back.

"There ye fuckin are again, fuckin princess ye are. I was jus makin a bit af a joke. Relax. Of course we'll fuckin help ye."

Murphy raised an eyebrow.

"We will?"

Connor nodded.

"Aye we will. How bout ye sit down an have a drink with us and tell us everything about tha fucker an his gang."


	14. Part 2 Deal

New chappy chap chap! This was rather fun. Next couple of chaps won't be that much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
><strong>Part 2 | New York<strong>

Chapter 14 - Deal

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck were you?"<p>

Daryl was greeted by Millbury as soon as he entered their house.  
>He didn't even have time to answer when Merle grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against the wall.<p>

"Why are they still alive? Huh? I thought we made it clear that yah faggotty boyfriend got th'treatment he deserves! Did yah lead them here?  
>They yah friends, did yah know they were still alive?"<p>

Daryl gritted his teeth and shoved Merle away.

"T'fuck's yah problem assholes. I went after them just like I told yah. Since yah were too busy shootin wood instead of people.  
>Lost track some time later and walked all the way back. Wanted t'shoot their sorry asses myself since I didn' get the chance last time I met'em."<p>

Zach came closer and narrowed his eyes at Merle and Daryl.  
>"You knew those guys?"<p>

Merle shoved Daryl and nodded.

"Course, found'em pants down with Darlynna back in Boston, already tried t'kill me that blonde mick."

The younger Dixon just growled and left the hallway to get a closer look at the bloody mess in the room next door.

"Yah sure yah lost t'track baby brother?"  
>Merle asked and Daryl looked at him and nodded.<p>

"Wouldn' say it if I didn' mean it."

This made the older Dixon brother snort.  
>"Kickass trackin skills my ass. I'm disappointed. So Zach buddy, whatcha want us t'do now? This our promotion now that brownie bit t'dust?"<p>

He said and pointed at Zach's dead bouncers but their boss was just busy staring at Daryl in a way that made the younger Dixon feel uncomfortable.

_Did he know that he was lying? Could he tell that he had found the twins and talked to them?  
>Did he know that he had been sold out to the Saints?<em>

Daryl swallowed and tried not to look nervous. He knew that Millbury was smart, he sure had to be, considering that he was still alive,  
>running from the police and that he could still hold his people together. For a while both men just stared at each other,<br>then Zach looked at Merle.

"We should get t'hell outta here for now."

He just said and headed for the living room to get his stuff. He gave Daryl yet another glare that made the blonde's blood run cold.

* * *

><p>It was way past midnight but neither MacManus twin could sleep.<br>They had left the other motel as soon as Daryl was gone and especially Murphy was having a tough time because of him.  
>Because Connor had told him where he could find them. The blonde just listened to his younger half's tossing and turning<br>until he turned his head and looked at Murphy.

"What's te matter with ye?"  
>He asked quietly and Murphy looked at him.<br>For a while both twins just stared at each other and the younger wouldn't stop chewing on his bottom lip  
>until he could no longer keep it to himself.<p>

"I can't sleep cos I know those fuckers could burst through tha door and kill us any fuckin second."

Connor turned on his side so he didn't have to crane his neck so much.

"Don't be silly, _they_ don' fuckin know we're here."

Murphy snorted and stared at the ceiling.  
>"Aye, cos tha redneck asshole won't tell 'em. Really Conn. How fuckin naive y'er. Fuckin ridiculous."<p>

Connor frowned.  
>"I ain't naive."<p>

Murphy turned his head again to glare at him.

"Really? Givin our motel's name ta some fuckin stranger who's also in te gang we just shot down a couple af hours ago ain't fuckin naive to you? _Really_?"

Connor sighed and turned on his back.  
>"Well he's gotta know where ta find us once he knows where t'fuck Millbury's goin now. He's our only real lead here.<br>This way we don' have ta wait for tha fucker t'kill more innocent people."

"Aye, he's gotta know where ta find us so he can tell his fuckers where ta come an get us."

The blonde twin growled.

"Fuckin stop it with yer fuckin paranoia, really Murphy! It's fuckin ridiculous how yer constantly thinkin someone's about ta burst through  
>our fuckin door and kill us! Get a fuckin hold af yerself, we're safe here! Cos God's watchin our backs and I promised ye tha no one's<br>ever going ta fuckin hurt us. Now shut it and trust me on this!"

Murphy snorted.  
>"Aye cos last time ye told me this no one came through our door, cuffed ye ta a fuckin toilet and tried ta shoot me in te head."<p>

Connor looked at him in surprise when he heard this and didn't know what to say. It was quiet for a while until Murphy sighed.

"Sorry I didn' mean ta put it tha way."

"'s alright. Maybe yer right. But still. I just feel it in my guts tha we can trust tha guy. And tha he wants our help and needs it.  
>Besides, just feels like he's a good guy."<p>

The younger twin looked at his older half for a while and started chewing on his thumbnail.

"I think tha's really just cos yer stupid brain associates tha face with trust. Maybe I should be head af this mission fer once.  
>Since ye can't really see straight."<p>

Connor frowned and shook his head.  
>"This isn't about him lookin like ye."<p>

"Af course it is. I fuckin know ye better than ye know yerself Connor. I've seen ye. When it's about me ye do all sorts af crazy shit like  
>jumpin af a fuckin buildin and rippin a toilet outta te ground. Then yer runnin about like a headless chicken."<p>

The blonde got even more angry.

"Aye then what, huh? What's yer plan then? Run away and hide fram every possible fuckin danger? This is our life now, Murph.  
>It won't ever get any fuckin better than tha. We gotta take every chance we get, danger or nat. This isn't about us anymore, tha's our mission,<br>God fuckin told us ta do tha."

Murphy growled and turned his back on his brother.  
>"Oh fuck ye. Let 'em come an get us then if ye fuckin insist on bein such a fuckin asshole."<p>

The younger closed his eyes and tried to calm down although he was beyond mad at Connor.  
>He knew that he needed all the sleep he could get now since they were on the run again. On the run from vengeful criminals. The police. Everyone.<br>The older twin stared at his brother's back for a while and sighed. He felt sorry for saying all these things and he didn't like the way he acted and  
>talked himself. He got up after a while and lay down next to his younger half, just to be closer to him.<p>

"I don't want us ta fight so much. I hate tha. Can't fuckin do tha."

"Ye think tha's fuckin fun fer me?"

Connor shook his head.  
>"Af course nat. Tha's exactly the point."<p>

He put a hand on Murphy's shoulder and tried to signalize him that he was trying to apologize and that he should turn around and face him.

"It's all tha stupid redneck's fault."

Connor raised an eyebrow.  
>"Wha?"<p>

"He's gettin between us."

The blonde snickered.  
>"Are ye jealous af him?"<p>

Murphy turned on his back and glared at his brother.  
>"All this fuckin time I was sure tha nothing could fuckin come between us. Tha we're fuckin inseperable. But af course, there can only<br>be one fuckin guy tha can fuck everythin between us up, and tha guy's gotta look jus like me. Shit like tha's destinied ta happen.  
>Like the only fuckin thing that could make us fight 's gotta be a fuckin other version af me."<p>

"Yer really jealous. Un fuckin believable."  
>Connor said and started laughing at Murphy.<p>

"I ain't jealous,'s just te fuckin truth Con. I fuckin hate te guy and ye don't. Tha's te first fuckin time we ain't on te same page!"

The blonde twin just grinned and stared at the ceiling.  
>"Don't be silly. Af course we are on te same page. Forget abou 'im. Don't give a crap about him Murph. We just need him ta get ta<br>tha Millbury fucker. And I promise ye, as soon as we finish te job we're outta te city and go someplace else. Far far away from me new boyfriend,  
>so ye don't have ta be jealous any longer."<p>

Murphy punched his shoulder.

"Fuck ye!"

Connor started giggling even more when Murphy wouldn't stop hitting him.

"Boyfriend, ha, I fuckin knew yer gay."  
>The younger said and Connor tried to kick back.<p>

"Fuck ye, who's te one bein all jealous just cos I got a new friend and ye don't."

"New friend my ass, he doesn't want crap fram ye! He doesn' even know yer name!"

The blonde snorted.  
>"Ten bucks he does. Fuckin told him!"<p>

Murphy stopped hitting him and grinned.  
>"Make it twenty. And free cigs fer a week."<p>

Connor raised an eyebrow.  
>"Ye fuckin know how much tha costs, fuckin chimney tha ye're?"<p>

The darkhaired twin grinned even more and nodded.  
>"Aye."<p>

Connor rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
>"Done."<p>

* * *

><p>"Haven't got much time for yah crap."<p>

Daryl announced as he sat down opposite the twins in a shabby diner.  
>Both brothers were busy eating and drinking coffee when he finally turned up 20 minutes late.<br>Connor finished chewing and gave Murphy a knowing grin.

"Heyah, _Daryl_, nice ta see ye too."

He answered and Murphy tried not to laugh at the way he stressed their new partner's name.  
>Daryl just raised an eyebrow at Connor and shook his head.<p>

"Whatever. So, big boss settled down someplace more south. Still got loads of shit, automatics, bout half of his drugs and new crack sniffers and  
>homeless sickos waiting to kiss his ass. Ain't no stoppin that guy, really."<p>

"Well, ye watch us, smartass."  
>Murphy said and Daryl glared at him.<p>

"Got a problem, leprechaun?"

The younger twin smirked.

"Let's think bout it, smells like shit, ain't no wearin any sleeves, looks like someone woke 'im up with a fuckin spade and, woh,  
>'s sittin right in front af me?"<p>

Connor started laughing and Murphy grinned even more but suddenly his brother pointed at him.

"Looks like someone woke 'im up with a fuckin spade. Ye jus insulted yer own fuckin face. Fuckin priceless."

The younger stopped grinning then and smacked his brother's head.

"Fuck ye."

He growled and grabbed his pizza. Daryl tried not to laugh at him although he had to admit that the situation was, indeed, priceless.  
>He really hated the darkhaired twin, so anything he did to embarass himself or lose was good enough for Daryl to at least make him smirk.<br>Once Connor had recovered from his fit of laughter he grinned at Daryl.

"So then, _Daryl_, ye wanna join te party and kill some bastards with us?"

"_No fuckin way_."  
>Both Daryl and Murphy said at the same time and glared at each other. Connor smacked Murphy's head and looked at Daryl.<p>

"Why, thought ye wanted ta get rid af all them fuckers anyway?"

The Redneck leaned back and nodded.  
>"Yeah but I don't need 'em to know. If some asshole survives cos yah screwed up, ain't he comin lookin for me."<p>

Murphy snorted.  
>"So wha, ye think we're jus goin ta do yer dirty work whereas ye sit back and bang some cows on yer farm?"<p>

Daryl just looked at him.  
>"So what, yah think yah just goin t'let the filthy bastard keep killin innocent people otherwise?"<p>

The younger twin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yer tryin ta fuckin blackmail us? Who says we ain't comin fer ye as well after tha? How bout we talk about our reward fer tha shit first?"

Both men glared at each other for a while and Daryl considered picking up a fight. So did Murphy, but Connor nudged him.

"Don't talk crazy, brother. We ain't doin tha fer payment. Af course we're goin ta take tha fucker out. With or without ye, _Daryl_.  
>And I don't see a reason ta come after ye. Yet. Think I kinda owe ye anyhoo since ye shoved yer sicko brother away when he tried<br>ta fuckin stab me. Isn't tha right,_ Daryl_?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow again.

"T fuck's wrong with yah. I fuckin know my name. Yah don't need t'say it all the time."

Murphy started giggling again and Connor couldn't stop grinning.  
>"Aye, but it's important ta know yer partner's name, isn't tha right Murph?<br>Gotta call people by their names, makes them feel like they really matter, aye?"

"Whatever, Corey. Happy now?"

Connor's face fell and Murphy started howling with laughter.  
>"It's fuckin Connor. Connor MacManus."<p>

The older twin said stubbornly and Murphy laughed even more. Daryl glared at the clock on the opposite wall and shrugged.  
>He placed a thin piece of paper on the table and got up.<p>

"Just like I said, haven't got time for yah crap. Millbury needs me for his bullshit. Said he had a special job for me.  
>And yah better off gankin that bastard soon. Adress's on the paper. 'm sick and tired of his shit and yah better live up to yah name."<p>

Connor smirked.  
>"Don't ye worry, <em>Daryl<em>."

"Whatever. _Connor_."

This made the older twin smirk. Daryl just shook his head and looked at Murphy.

"Freak."  
>He said to him and Murphy rolled his eyes.<p>

"Fuckface."

They both nodded and Daryl turned around to leave.

Connor snickered.  
>"See, he fuckin knew me name."<p>

Murphy snorted and resumed eating his pizza.

"Doesn' fuckin count, he called ye Corey first."

"Where's yer fuckin charity? Come on, he said me name."

"Fuck ye Connor, 20 bucks."

"And now abideth faith, hope, charity, these three; but the greatest of these is charity!"

"Aye, yer charity. 20. And te cigs."

The older twin growled and searched his pockets for money and a cigarette pack. He placed it in front of Murphy right on the table.

"Spoiled brat."


	15. Part 2 Recruit

Backstory of this will be shown in the next chap. Maybe I made Murph a bit too bitchy and Conn a bit too bossy. Can't help it. Ha. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
><strong>Part 2 | New York<strong>

Chapter 15 - Recruit

* * *

><p>"Ye got everythin ye need?"<br>Connor asked and looked at his twin who was still busy packing his gun bag.

"Aye, and yer sure tha this is a safe thing?"

The older twin nodded.  
>"Aye, Daryl said as soon as he catches up with us Millbury will be inside their hideout sortin their shit out.<br>He won't be anywhere else tha time. Since they're workin a job tagether and go back tagether.  
>He said tha fucker never leaves house after tha."<p>

Murphy snorted.  
>"Still fuckin ridiculous how ye can trust tha asshole."<p>

"Shut it, we've talked about this. Gotta concentrate and be a team fer now. We can have a nice fight after tha if ye insist smurf."

The younger twin threw his gloves at his brother and growled.  
>"Fuck ye."<p>

Connor scratched the back of his head and looked at the alarm.  
>"Te fuck's he at? He said six o'clock and it's way past seven."<p>

"Maybe he was jus playin with yer feelings, Corey."

The older twin stared at his younger half and narrowed his eyes. He was just about to say something in return when a loud bang on  
>the door startled them. Both twins looked at each other and Connor nodded. He approached the door and peaked through the spyhole.<p>

"Holy shit!"  
>He exclaimed and opened the door.<p>

"Help me."  
>A man with a very familiar voice breathed and fell to the ground.<p>

"Is tha..?"  
>Murphy asked with wide eyes and Connor knelt down next to the man who was covered in blood.<br>When he turned him around the younger gasped.

"Holy shit."  
>Connor looked up at his brother.<p>

"Help me with his feet and get him in, close te door behind ye."

Murphy rushed to help his brother and did as he was told.

"Daryl? Can ye hear me?"  
>The blonde asked once they'd placed him on his bed. Daryl just lay there with eyes closed and bloody face. He looked like he'd been beaten<br>with some heavy blunt object. He was covered in bruises and blood. The twins examined his wounds in horror and Connor started to take  
>care of his injuries. Murphy just eyed their partner head to toe and bit his lower lip.<p>

"Tha looks fuckin serious."

Connor just nodded and got rid of Daryl's shirt. Murphy gasped when he saw all the bruises and scars.  
>"Holy shit."<p>

The older twin just nodded again and started to feel his chest and sides.  
>"Looks like he's gat a sprained or broken rip."<p>

"Bet tha's nat te only broken bone in tha body. Jus fuckin look at 'im Con, looks like a pile af raw meat tha one."

He turned around and eyed their door.  
>"Ye think he was followed? Don' ye think we should leave?"<p>

Connor turned his head and glared at Murphy.  
>"I don' know, maybe, but what te fuck are we sapposed ta do? Let 'im lie here and run of like fuckin scared chicken?<br>He came here so _we_ could take care af him."

"Didn' fuckin say we should leave 'im here."  
>Murphy murmured and looked at Daryl again. For a while he just let Connor take care of him until he felt guilty.<p>

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Aye, get me te usual stuff fram our bags and te bathroom."

* * *

><p>Even after washing all the blood of and putting bandages on, Daryl still looked terrible.<br>The twins had done everything they could and knew and once they were done they just stared at him for a moment.

"Con I think we need ta take him ta some Doctor or some hospital tha time, jus fuckin look at 'im."

Connor just stared at the battered body and shook his head.  
>"Ye fuckin know tha's impossible. Nat with our faces. We don' even know about all te shit he might've done.<br>Nat ta mention tha he's part af Millbury's gang now. We're all nat exactly goody-goodys."

Murphy nodded and chewed on his thumbnail.  
>"Ye think they did it?"<p>

Connor nodded after a while.  
>"Aye. His brother, tha gang, some af them."<p>

"Maybe they found out 'bout us?"

The older brother got up and started walking up and down the room.  
>"Fuck. I don't know Murph. We'll just have ta wait fer him ta wake up and tell us."<p>

"What about te job? What about Millbury?"

"We ain't leavin now."

"But we know he's there?"

"Fuck Millbury!"  
>Connor spat and Murphy flinched. The blonde sighed and rubbed his forehead.<p>

"Sorry Murph, jus..fuck. Havin a bit af a tough time at te moment."

He apologized and stared at Daryl again. Seeing that face so battered and bruised made his mind race and his heart ache.  
>Right now he was more than confused because his instincts told him to flip out since Murphy looked hurt, but his brain told him otherwise<br>since he saw Murphy right in front of him and he was _fine. _He sat down on the chair opposite the bed and stared at both his brother and Daryl.

"I swear, we are going ta take tha fucker out Murph, but right now? No. Just...let's just wait."

Murphy just nodded and looked at Daryl as well. For a while both twins where quiet until Murphy swallowed.  
>"Ye said his brother beat him and cut him? Ye think tha all those scars are there cos af his brother?"<p>

Connor sighed.  
>"Well, nat all af them, but some af them, yeah. Pretty much. Ye might remember how I looked and I met tha other guy fer like 10 minutes? Besides, ye've seen 'im."<p>

Murphy nodded.

"Aye. Fuck."

"Indeed."

"Ye think we should kill tha guy as well? I wanna kill tha guy as well. It's fuckin disgusting."  
>Murphy murmured and Connor nodded.<p>

"Been wantin ta kill tha fucker since te day I met 'im. But I think we shouldn't tell Daryl."

The younger raised and eyebrow and looked at his brother.  
>"Why? Don't ye think he'll be happy bout it?"<p>

"Would ye be happy if someone killed me?"

Murphy snorted.  
>"Af course nat, but ye ain't like him Con."<p>

The blonde twin shrugged.  
>"Brother's brother Murphy."<p>

* * *

><p>Daryl woke up a couple of hours later. He had a throbbing headache and breathing hurt. He coughed awkwardly and tried to sit up.<br>For a moment he was confused and didn't know where he was but when he saw the person sitting on the other bed next to his he remembered.  
>He'd been running for <em>them. <em>Because they had been the only people he'd thought of in that moment and he knew that they were pretty much the  
>only people who would care about him.<p>

"Yer awake."

The other said and Daryl growled. He managed to sit up a bit and just stared at the twin.  
>It made him angry to see that the other one wasn't with them and that he had to see <em>that <em>face first.

"Where's t'other one."  
>He murmured and saw how the man who had his face smirked.<p>

"Con? Out ta get us something ta eat."

The younger twin turned his head again to look at the tv for a moment where he was watching some old western.  
>He sighed and looked at Daryl again when he heard him groan.<p>

"How are ye feelin?"

Daryl snorted and felt his chest.

_Broken rib.  
><em>He thought and shook his head.

"Like yah care, stupid freak."

Murphy snorted and looked at the television again. When he wouldn't stop looking at Daryl from time to time it made the latter angry.  
>"'t hell are yah starin at."<p>

The darkhaired twin sighed and muted the tv then. He turned around to face Daryl.  
>"Look, I get tha we fuckin hate each other.."<p>

Daryl snorted.  
>"Understatement."<p>

"Aye, but still. We're like partners on this shit 'ere and I get tha ye've been through some tough shit. So, let's ferget our attitude fer a bit and try  
>ta work on this tagether, aye? Let's do it fer Con at least."<p>

"What makes yah think I'd do shit for the other freak?"

Murphy smirked and got up.  
>"Cos ye asked fer him first."<p>

Daryl rolled his eyes and glared at Murphy who came closer and sat down on his bed. The redneck instantly moved away.

"We put some bandages around yer arm and melon, got rid af te blood and tried ta make ye some sort af hand splint but still, tha's some tough  
>shit. I kinda wanted ta leave ye with te Doctor's finish te job and leave but Con got other ideas."<p>

When he tried to check on Daryl's bandages the latter moved even further away and growled.

"Get yah fuckin fangs of me, yah retard."  
>He spat and Murphy snickered.<p>

"Fuckin princess."

"Screw yah, didn't come here for yah stupid mother hen behaviour, fuckin mick."

The younger MacManus twin took a deep breath and tried his best not to punch his counterpart in the face.

"Who did tha shit ta ye anyway?"

Daryl just glared at him for a while until Murphy rolled his eyes and got up. He lit a cigarette and growled.  
>"Wha fuckin ever ye stupid hick."<p>

He sat back down on his bed and turned the audio back on. Once Daryl had made sure that the twin was no longer paying any attention to him  
>he pulled a face and gasped because his whole body ached and he still had a terrible headache. Part of him just wanted to leave and go<br>somewhere, anywhere, but he knew that this was a pretty stupid idea since Millbury was looking for him.  
>For a moment he thought about his brother, if he really was dead or not but he just ended up shaking his head angrily.<br>_Merle_ _that stupid stupid prick._ If he was still alive, they were both in _big _trouble now.

He couldn't really think about it because right then and there the other twin decided to come back.

"Murph let me tell ye, "There's no wrong way to eat a Reese's." Aye, ye heard me. I found a fuckin bag af  
>motherfuckin delicous Reese's on me way back."<p>

He greeted his twin and stopped when he saw that Daryl was awake.

"Well, isn' tha a sight fer sore eyes."  
>He said and threw the bag of Reese's at his brother who cheered. Connor smirked and closed the door. He then looked at Daryl.<p>

"So yer awake then."

The blonde came closer and just looked at the redneck.

"One hell af a show ye put on 'ere."

Daryl just glared back and shrugged.  
>"Yah gonna keep talkin t'yerself all day or are yah gonna start askin questions now?"<p>

Connor chuckled and folded his arms.  
>"Mind tellin us wha happened?"<p>

"Does it matter?"

The blonde smirked even more.  
>"I remember ye sayin "<em>help me<em>" so I think in order ta fuckin help ye, ye gotta tell us wha exactly ye expect us ta help ye with and somehow,  
>call me fuckin Sherlock Holmes or whatever, I assume tha ye need help with te dudes who made ye a human meat pie."<p>

Daryl just growled and gritted his teeth. He hated how these two weirdos treated him and looked at him like he was something super entertaining  
>but he just knew that they were his only option. Connor sat down on his bed.<p>

"And I think, since ye're so eager on gettin started and hate small talk, ye better start talkin now."

Both men just looked at each other for a while and all that could be heard was the rustling of the Reese's paper Murphy was fighting with.  
>And somehow Daryl just couldn't help but trust the blonde twin, so he sighed and relaxed a bit.<p>

"I didn't come here cos I need yah two stupid pricks t'beat up some guys cos I couldn't watch my ass. I can watch my ass just _fine_."

Connor shrugged.  
>"Didn't say ye couldn't."<p>

"I just kinda lost my head when those fuckers got real nasty."

"Why, wha happened?"

Daryl snorted and looked away.  
>"This is fuckin ridiculous."<p>

He got up and searched for his clothes. Connor just eyed him whereas Murphy got up as well.

"What te hell are ye doin ye prick, first ye say ye talk now ye run away? Did ye tell 'em about us? Did they fuck ye up cos af us?"

Daryl just growled and pulled his shirt over his head.  
>"Shouldn't 've come here. Just look at yah freaks, eatin fuckin Reese's and watchin movies like some 12 year old brats."<p>

"Ye fuckin retard! Are ye.."

"Murph, jus let 'im."  
>Connor said and Murphy stared at him in disbelief. So did Daryl who snorted.<p>

"What now, yah think yah can fool me with yah ha so calm attitude and understanding bullshit? Ain't workin yah freak."  
>Daryl spat and glared at Connor who just looked back at him and examined him.<br>This made Daryl feel uneasy. He just snorted again and searched for his jacket.

"Stupid micks. Actin like fuckin therapists, bunch of pussies."

"So I think they wanted ye ta do something which ye refused ta do and then they beat te shit outta ye fer tha."  
>Connor said then and Daryl just stared at him.<p>

"What?"

Murphy frowned as well.  
>"How would ye know?"<p>

Connor smirked.

"Jus look at 'im. Does he look like he would just get a beatin fer nothing and wouldn't fight back? Besides, He didn't tell Millbury shit.  
>He wants ta get out cos he hates tha guy and te shit he does. So he wouldn't tell him shit about us. An he came running fer us first.<br>We're his only fuckin option here. I don't think they know about us. This is about somethin else entirely. Something tha makes him snap  
>even more. Some shit that really forces him ta hurry up with te plan with us. Whatever they wanted him ta do, he can't fuckin take it<br>and he wants it ta fuckin end. But he's on his own there and he's losin on his own. Which is why he's goin crazy over here.  
>He hates ta ask fer help but they made him do something that goes even more against his fuckin bitchy attitude.<br>And this is drivin him insane."

Murphy snorted.  
>"Oh there we go again. Ye're just makin shit up Con. Ye've been watchin ta many crime movies.<br>Tha observin and readin shit only works on tv man."

He said and sat down on the bed again. Daryl just stared at the blonde who looked back at him curiously.

"Didn't made me do shit."  
>He murmured and Connor nodded. He lit his cigarette and threw his lighter at Murphy.<br>When his twin answered with a surprised "ow" it made the blonde twin chuckle. Connor looked back at Daryl and raised an eyebrow.

"Tha's exactly te point, aye? They couldn't make ye do shit. And they beat ye ta shit fer tha."

"So what, yah tellin me yah can read all that shit off my face now?"

Connor chuckled again and leaned back.  
>"Relax, jus like Murph said. Made tha shit up. Kinda just thought about yer behaviour and t'shit ye told us and drew a line.<br>So what did they want ye ta do?"

Daryl folded his arms and just stared at Connor for a while.  
>"First things first. You kill Millbury? I'm in."<p>

Murphy turned his head in surprise and snorted.  
>"No fuckin way? We ain't acceptin no fuckin amateurs and wannabes! Tha's some serious shit! Ye just want yer fuckin ugly face on tv!"<p>

Connor and Daryl ignored Murphy who glared at his brother. Connor nodded after a while.  
>"Deal."<p>

"What?"  
>The younger twin got up again.<p>

"No fuckin way Connor. I don't want tha asshole ta join us. He'll get us killed."

Connor looked at his brother and shook his head.  
>"No he won't. Trust me."<p>

"But.."

"Trust me."

Murphy just glared at him and growled.  
>Once the blonde twin had made sure that his younger half wouldn't pick up a fuzz any longer, he looked back at Daryl, who went on.<p>

"Plus I get t'kill him."

Connor raised an eyebrow but after looking at all his injuries he nodded.  
>"Okay."<p>

"Connor! This ain't te way it fuckin works with us!"  
>Murphy spat but the older just hushed him.<p>

"I accepted yer fuckin rules, now talk ye asshole."  
>He said to Daryl who raised an eyebrow as well. When he saw that Connor was being serious he sighed.<p>

"They dragged me off to some place, put a gun 'n my hand and wanted me t'shoot a kid in the head to show 'em my 'loyality'."

Both twins just looked at him for a while until Connor spoke.

"Did ye?"

Daryl snorted.  
>"Course not, dumbfuck. And yah can pretty much see what they thought of it."<p>

"So what, did they want ta kill yah or is tha jus some sorta warnin? Do they expect ye ta come back?"  
>Murphy asked and Daryl glared at him.<p>

"Yah can keep yah trap shut, freak."

"Oh fuck ye..."

"Just answer te fuckin question."  
>Connor interrupted them and both Daryl and Murphy growled angrily.<p>

"They think 'm pretty much dead."  
>Daryl answered then and Connor nodded.<p>

"Wha about yer brother?"

"None of yah fuckin business. This ain't bout him but Millbury."

They glared at each other for a very long time until Connor nodded and got up.

"All right."

When he turned around to face his brother, Murphy just stared at him.  
>Connor smiled at his brother then, but his younger half just shook his head and snorted.<p>

"He'll get us fuckin killed."  
>He murmured and returned to his bed to watch tv.<p> 


	16. Part 2 Respect

So this is pretty much a prequel to the last chapter, to show you what happened to Daryl.  
>Meh this fic is still giving me a hard time. I know how it's going to end and all, but I'm just too lazy writing it!<br>Gaaah. But I will manage it eventually. I think it's about 3-5 more chaps.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<strong>  
><strong>Part 2 | New York<strong>

Chapter 16 - Respect

* * *

><p>The Dixon brothers followed the path that led them to an old warehouse. Daryl couldn't help glancing at his brother from time to time.<br>Merle hadn't said much yet, and he didn't have a clue what the job was about. All he knew was that Millbury had something "special"  
>waiting for them. They were just about to enter the building when Merle grabbed his younger brother by his shoulders and pulled him back.<br>He checked their surroundings and then glared at Daryl.

"Now yah listen, baby brother. Yah ain't gonna mess this shit up, yah hear me? We gonna go in there, you gonna do what yah asked for.  
>Yah gonna do me proud."<p>

The younger Dixon raised an eyebrow and snorted.  
>"What's up with yah dumbass, actin like I'm important in this shit all of the sudden."<p>

Merle glared at him and then grabbed his arm forcefully.

"Yah ain't gonna mess this up, this is some serious shit, Darlynna. I already did my part, earned my place with those butt kissin fags in there,  
>now it's your turn."<p>

Daryl moved away from his brother and growled.  
>"T'hell 's this about Merle? Stop talkin crap brother."<p>

The older Dixon suddenly started grinning and patted his brother's shoulder.

"They're makin yah a man t'day baby brother. Don't wanna lie, I didn't think yah had it in yah with yah weak blood and shitass personality,  
>yah don't have the guts after all, but still. Yah actually made me proud t'past couple of days. Watcha did since we joined this gang..<br>not t'best work, but ain't bad either. Now yah just gotta do this, and I can finally show yah around without gettin embarassed."

Daryl just gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Screw yah."

He muttered and headed for the door. They were led to the old offices of the warehouse and once the Dixon brothers entered one of the rooms,  
>they were greeted by Millbury and his new gang members. What was the weirdest thing about it all was the young boy who was strapped to a<br>chair in the middle of the room.

Daryl eyed him in confusion. The boy looked terrified. Suddenly Millbury came over to greet the brothers and once he'd greeted Daryl  
>with a handshake and a mad grin on his face he turned around again to face the boy who started whimpering.<p>

"Well, I'm glad yah made it, Daryl. I've got something nice waiting for yah."

Daryl folded his arms and tried not to look confused by all this.  
>Millbury grinned at the boy and patted his cheek. Then he turned around and smiled at Daryl.<p>

"Daryl, meet William."

The younger Dixon raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother for a moment, who glared back at him and nodded.

"What's this crap then?"  
>Daryl asked and looked back at Millbury who grinned even more. He walked away from the boy and started circling the blonde redneck.<p>

"Merle and I had a lovely chat about you..your future..your_ friends_."

Daryl looked at Merle again and frowned.  
>"What?"<p>

"The so called _Saints _of Boston. Merle told me they were friends of yours, back from when you spent a couple of days in Boston?"

The younger Dixon snorted.  
>"Bullshit. Ain't got no friends. And certainly not those dumbfucks."<p>

Millbury snickered and nodded.

"Still, we've been wondering, since you went after them..with your amazing tracking skills..and yet you returned with nothing..  
>People talk about this, you know?"<p>

He came to a halt right in front of Daryl and examined him for a moment.

"Some of my boys don't trust yah, never did, some say you're involved in the whole shooting from two days ago.."

Daryl raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
>"Man, ain't got nothing to do with me. So what now, gonna shoot me for real this time, asshole?"<p>

Millbury smirked and Merle kicked his younger half who just growled.

"It's just that one little thing that keeps bugging me, Daryl."  
>Their boss went on and turned around again.<p>

"Like what?"

"For the past weeks, I tried to show you respect. I respected your choices although they pissed me off, I let you do our work your way,  
>I let you keep your distance. I don't do that often. But the truth? I like you. You've got potential. You could be of great value for our little gang."<p>

He went for the table which was standing by the opposite wall and started sorting the things that were lying there.  
>Daryl couldn't really see what it was or what was going on and that made him feel uncomfortable.<p>

"So?"

"So I thought..it's about time you show _me_ some respect and proof that you're worth all my efforts. Take it as a small lesson."

Millbury turned around with a knife and a gun in his hands which made Daryl tense and clench his fists.

He approached the younger Dixon with a smile on his face and handed him the weapons.

"See that boy?"  
>He asked and pointed at the gagged boy in the middle of the room.<p>

"That's the cop's son. That one stinking undercover cop that sold us out a couple of days ago. This is our way of saying "thanks".  
>You know what I mean?"<p>

Daryl looked at the kid and swallowed.  
>"What do you want me t'do? Kill 'im?"<p>

Millbury chuckled and placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Not yet. We got some cameras here. Let's not make it this simple. I want you to make him look pretty for our pictures.  
>So Daddy can have something to look at. I hear you're quite good with a knife and cutting stuff up with all your hunting experience?"<p>

The younger Dixon snorted although he didn't feel like laughing at all. It made him sick. Just thinking about what they wanted him to do made  
>him feel sick. Despite his tough attitude, all his speeches and all the fights he'd gotten himself into, he didn't want to hurt people.<br>Innocent people at last. And he most certainly didn't want to hurt children. He didn't know how old the boy was, maybe 14 or 16.  
>Judging by his clothes he was a normal middle class kid, going to high school, with a girlfriend, doing the usual stuff normal kids did all day.<br>There was no way he deserved being tortured and getting killed just because his father was a cop. Daryl swallowed and looked at  
>the kid until Millbury snapped him out of it.<p>

"When you're done you can kill 'im with a headshot. Stand right behind him and kill him the way those bible banging psycho's kill their victims.  
>So we get the message out to both the cops and those saints."<p>

He walked past him to talk to Merle.

"Don't worry Zach buddy, Darlynna's very good with a knife. Old man taught him well. Seen it myself. Might be a useless piece of shit  
>but if he's good at something, it's gotta be the huntin bizz."<p>

Daryl stared at the knife and the gun in his hand and then raised his head to look at the kid. It looked like he was crying.  
>One of Millbury's people approached him and beat him in the face.<p>

"Shut up. Daddy won't hear yah now."

He said and chuckled to himself which made the kid cry even more. He kept staring at Daryl and started shaking his head.  
>Millbury and Merle were still talking behind him when the younger Dixon made a decision.<p>

There was no way he was killing a kid just to show some bastard _respect._ His whole life was pretty much fucked up anyway  
>but if there was one thing left in his life, now that he had learned that the MacManus twins were still alive, then it was the fact that he wasn't a<br>murderer. He'd done enough shit in his life. Things he wasn't proud of, things he didn't care about, but he'd always told himself  
>that he would never cross that line. And this wouldn't change now.<p>

"No."  
>He said firmly and both his boss and his brother stopped talking.<p>

"What?"  
>Millbury asked and Daryl turned around.<p>

"Ain't gonna do shit for yah no longer. I don't care about your respect. Neither do I care about some cops who sold yah out.  
>I'm just here t'help that sorry ass I call my brother."<p>

He said and glared at Merle who gritted his teeth and was just about to approach him when Millbury held him back.  
>Their boss just glared at him for a while and came closer.<p>

"Daryl, Daryl...Daryl. I thought we could make this easier. Make you becoming a member of our gang easier.. I wanted to give you a chance,  
>you know? Because I know Merle, and he never disappointed me. Good friend your brother is, after all."<p>

He said and turned around to look at Merle who nodded. When Millbury looked back at Daryl the latter raised his gun and pointed it at his head.  
>He heard guns clicking behind him and people shouting for him to put it down. Daryl was well aware of Millbury's guards and<br>he also knew that he wouldn't stand a chance with them pointing their guns right at his back. The moment he pulled the trigger he would be  
>dead. Millbury just smiled at him and started circling the younger Dixon again, who wouldn't put the gun down.<p>

"You remind me a lot of one of my dogs I had a couple of years ago. Rottweiler. A fighter. Wouldn't let anyone near him.  
>What an animal he was. Mangling everything that came too close. He lashed out on me once. You know what he made me do?<br>I put a bullet between his eyes."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him. Millbury just kept smiling at him.

"But later I realized that I did it wrong. I got another one after that, you know? Call me sentimental. Turns out that one was just the same  
>vicious animal. Tried to bite me, all the time. But despite that he was of great use. People are just scared of animals that growl,<br>that show their teeth and try to rip your throat out. They're unpredictable, they're dangerous but at the same time  
>that makes them the perfect weapon. You just gotta know how to handle them. Their barks are worse than their bites."<p>

Daryl winced when something hit the back of his head which made him fall down to the ground. He lost grip of the gun and knife and gasped.  
>He tried to get up but then someone put a foot on his back.<p>

"You gonna do what I say?"  
>He heard Millbury ask and started laughing. He knew he was pretty much dead anyway, so there was no way he would go down as a coward.<p>

"Never."

Their boss knelt down in front of him to to look at Daryl for a while. When the redneck wouldn't say or do anything except for  
>shaking his head and chuckling, Millbury got back up and sighed.<p>

"If that's what you want...Get started guys."

* * *

><p>He didn't know for how long they beat him up, or why they wouldn't just kill him. Despite the incredible pain and all the blood he wouldn't stop<br>laughing at them and insulting them. Millbury just stood there and watched them beat him bloody, and Merle was standing right next to him.  
>When Daryl couldn't laugh or say anything any longer he just kept staring at his brother all the way through. He was trying to blame him<br>with this glare, not only for not stepping in at this very moment and just standing there like a coward, but also for pretty much everything  
>he'd ever <em>not<em> done for him. It wasn't the first time Merle just stood there and watched after all. He knew Merle was scared of Millbury,  
>because despite his acting all tough and badass he knew that his older brother still feared men with greater authority.<br>All thanks to their beloved father of course. He knew that Merle would always try to save his ass first, and this was no exception.  
>When they had beaten him so much that he was starting to lose conciousness multiple times Millbury finally stepped forward<br>and knelt down next to Daryl, whom they had let go. He was just lying on the ground, a picture of misery.  
>Nothing more than a pile of bloody flesh and bones.<p>

"I take it you're going to cooperate now?"

Daryl gasped and tried to chuckle.

"Fuck you."  
>He just mumbled and Millbury raised an eyebrow. He just stared at Daryl for a while and sighed.<p>

"Well, that's a shame. That kind of potential, wasted like this... but still. Don't think that'll stop me. Time is money, mate.  
>So I don't think I'll waste any more of that on yah sorry ass."<p>

He got back up and turned around.

"Finish him off."

He said and Daryl squeezed his eyes shut when he heard footsteps. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to go down without a fight  
>but he knew he wouldn't win this time. He couldn't feel anything but pain and he had no control over his arms and legs.<p>

_So this is it. Lasted longer than I thought. Hope yer happy now, Merle._

He thought and tried to raise his head so he could look his murderer in the eye.

"Stop."

He heard someone say and gasped awkwardly when he realized that it was Merle. Daryl started coughing and tasted blood in his mouth.  
>After a couple of failed attempts he finally managed to raise his head. Merle was still standing there, a couple of meters away,<br>and everyone was staring at him.

"I wanna do it."  
>He said and Daryl snorted. He tried to get up but failed. He saw how his brother was given a gun.<p>

"Been meanin t'get rid of his worthless ass for a long time now. Nothin but trouble, little worthless shit."

Daryl just shook his head and managed a snort.  
>" 'course it's gotta be you."<p>

He grunted and started coughing again because talking hurt. Daryl managed to turn on his back.  
>He waited until his brother swam into view and pointed the gun at him.<p>

"Been waitin for that..haven't yah?"

He winced when Merle kicked him. His brother knelt down next to him and sighed.

"It's bout time. Daddy always said yer not worth it. I tried, baby brother, I really did, but yah just keep stabbin old Merle's back."

The older Dixon brother turned his head then and looked at Millbury.  
>"Zach buddy, give me and my bro a minute to ourselves. T'say our goodbyes and all that shit? We're brothers after all."<p>

Millbury just glared at them and frowned. Merle grinned at him.  
>"Come on bud, yah just said yourself, yah can trust me. Ain't like this little shit over here. Just a minute."<p>

Both men looked at each other for a while and then Millbury sighed.  
>"One minute. We haven't got time for this, Merle. We gotta finish the kid off. Yah little waste of space's caused us enough trouble already.<br>Finish him off. Now."

He left with the other gang members and Daryl gasped awkwardly.

"Goodbyes my ass. Just fuckin do it, Merle. Been waitin for that long enough. Bet yah can't wait t'finish it."

Merle suddenly turned around and punched his face hard.

"Yah fuckin stupid, brainless little fag. 's this fun t'yah? Always gettin us into trouble, yah just gotta live up to all yah filthy blood  
>yah got from our worthless whore of a mother, dontcha?"<p>

He said and kicked Daryl again. Then he grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him up.  
>Daryl growled and winced in pain when his brother put him back on his feet.<p>

"Now listen, yah worthless piece of shit. Yah gonna get outta that window over there, and yah gonna make run for it."

The younger widened his eyes and stared at his brother in shock.  
>"What?"<p>

Merle kneed him in the guts which made Daryl groan in pain.

"Don't yah dare askin stupid questions now. Do as I say!"

He kicked him hard which made Daryl stumble towards the window.  
>Merle ran after him and opened it, then he started shoving and pulling his younger brother.<p>

"Yah don't look back, yah don't stop, yah don't call the cops, or anyone else. Yah fuckin dead t'the world. Yah pretty much are anyway.  
>'m gonna tell 'em yah jumped on me an I managed t'shoot yah. So they think yah dead. Now get yah sorry ass outta here,<br>I don't wanna see yah ever again, yah worthless piece of shit."

"But.."

Daryl couldn't say anything else because he was thrown out of the window.  
>He landed on his back with an awkward grunt and couldn't move for a while. He was just trying to get up when he heard a gunshot.<p>

"Merle!"

He gasped and heard people shouting in the office. Then he remembered what he'd been told. And that there were people in there with guns  
>and knives who wanted him dead. He groaned in pain as he somewhat managed to get up and tried to run away. A second later the shooting<br>started. Bullets were hitting the ground all around him as he started zigzagging and tried running. It was so painful that it brought tears to  
>his eyes, and part of him was aware that those tears were not only coming because of the pain. He was pretty sure that Merle was<br>dead now.  
>He knew those guys, they either wouldn't believe him and shoot him, or they believed him and shot him for messing up.<br>His brother had saved his life. And now he was dead. He finally managed to run and despite all the pain, both emotional and physical,  
>he wouldn't stop running away this time.<p> 


	17. Part 2 Betrayal

Omg! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! It's just that I've been away a lot (Baltic Sea, festivals, concerts..)  
>But I will finish this fic some time this week or next week. I hope so at least. Lol. :D<br>Sorry, this chapter isn't really good. I just wanted to get rid of the baddie real quick because he wasn't the main problem and I suck at writing action scenes.  
>So yeah. Sorry about the crappy resolution here :D Should've put more thought into it. Oh well.<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<br>****Part 2 | New York**

Chapter 17 - Betrayal

* * *

><p><strong>two days later<strong>

"Still can't believe tha we're takin that fucker with us."  
>Murphy murmured and shook his head. Connor looked up and frowned.<p>

"Stop fuckin whinin about and fuckin concentrate. Ye got everything?"

The younger twin nodded and glared at their new sidekick, who stared back at him.  
>"Do ye even fuckin know how t'shoot a gun?"<p>

Daryl snorted and pointed the gun, which Connor had given him, right at the man who looked like him.  
>"Yah want a demonstration?"<p>

Murphy growled and was just about to punch him in the face when Connor stepped between them.  
>"Murph! Tha's enough! Can't have ye two crawlin all over the place just cos ye managed ta give each other a black eye and broken bones,<br>I need ye fit!"

"'m gonna put a bullet between his fuckin eyes when this is over!"  
>Murphy growled and secured his gun.<p>

"Try me!"  
>Daryl spat and they tried to hit each other again, but Connor managed to part them.<p>

"Jesus fuckin christ! Fuckin behave yerself, te two af ye! This is some serious shit! We're just about ta ditch one of te most dangerous criminals  
>in New York, one evil fucker tha's after all three af us. He knows about us, he's expectin us ta come back fer him,<br>and I bet he's got a shitload af guns and people. Fuckin concentrate."

Murphy shifted nervously and growled.  
>"How te fuck am I sapposed ta concentrate? Apart fram te whole shit ye just said, all I can rely on is yer stupid fuckin plans and this fuckin amateur.<br>And we still don' know if we can trust him or if he stabs us in te back te moment we're done!"

„Yah bet I'm gonna stab yah if yah keep annoyin the crap outta me, freak!"  
>Daryl answered. Connor rolled his eyes and started walking.<p>

„Jesus fuckin christ yer worse than fuckin teenaged girls" he murmured and shook his head.  
>Murphy ran after him a second later, and when he turned his head to look at Daryl he saw that the redneck was coming as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Millbury's hideout wasn't that far away, and when they got closer the older twin got nervous. He remembered their last try and how it had ended.<br>He didn't fancy another bullet and neither did he want to screw it up all over again. They had to make this one count. Millbury's new hideout  
>was somewhere deep inside the industrial area by the river and at this late hour the place was pretty much deserted. It was the perfect hideout,<br>with places high above the ground from where they could check out the surrounding area as well as countless massive containers and pipes  
>that blocked the view. So they could hide easily but it also meant that finding their targets was even more difficult. Connor pretty much counted<br>on guards protecting the place from the outside, so they had to be even more careful. As soon as they were close enough to the building the blonde  
>twin placed his hand on his younger half's shoulder and animated him to stay back and kneel down with him.<br>He checked the surrounding area once more and turned around to look at his brother and Daryl.

„Alright. Let's split up. I try ta make my way ta te back door, ye cover me ass and take everyone out fram both sides.  
>As soon as the outer area is cleared, we go inside. Make sure ye got yer silencers, don't make tha much noise.<br>We don' want them ta hear us inside."

Murphy raised an eyebrow.  
>„Ye sure we should split up? Why don' we just go in there with a bang, just like all te times before?"<p>

„Ye fuckin know how tha ended last time. We can't risk another fuckin surprise. We gotta be more thorough this time. Jus look at tha fuckin place,  
>tha ain't some buildin righ in te middle af te city with only two exits and safe shelter outside, this whole fuckin place is out in the open,<br>an they can still shoot us easily out here."

Murphy rolled his eyes.  
>„Jesus, tha shit's destinied ta go wrong" he murmured and Daryl growled.<p>

„Oh come an, yah retard. What are yah, 12? Need yah brother t''hold yah hand through the whole thing? It's a good plan.  
>At least it won't be all of us if shit goes wrong. If someone bites the dust, at least the others still stand a chance, idiot."<p>

Murphy shoved him.  
>„Shut te fuck up, ye fuckin asshole, if anyone bites te dust taday, it's gotta be ye fuckin redneck!"<p>

„Yeah? Try me, fuckin mick, let's see who's laughin later!"

Connor smacked both their heads and growled.  
>„Fuckin shut it, ye two. No one bites te dust taday. At least not on our side."<p>

Daryl kicked him in the guts and growled.  
>„Touch me again and.."<p>

„Don't ye fuckin dare puttin a fuckin hand on him!" Murphy yelled, threw Daryl to the ground and burried his fists in his face.  
>Before the two men managed to get into a proper fight Connor grabbed Murphy by his shoulders and pulled him away.<p>

He placed a hand on his mouth and hushed his brother.  
>„Will ye fuckin keep it down, are ye tryin ta get us killed before we even get te chance ta get started?"<p>

His younger half murmured something and Connor hushed him once more.  
>„Later Murph. Fuckin promise me ye get a fuckin hold af yerself now. Ye keep yer promise, I keep mine."<p>

The dark haired twin fought his brother's grip for a while and tried to get back to Daryl who had quite some trouble getting back up again.  
>All his bruises and sprains from the beating he had received two days ago still hurt like crazy and all the new bruises from the fights with the<br>younger MacManus twin didn't exactly help either. Murphy calmed down after a moment and Connor let go.

He placed a hand on his younger half's shoulder and looked at him.  
>„Alrigh?"<p>

His brother swallowed and glared at Daryl but when he looked back at Connor he just nodded.  
>The younger MacManus looked down and sighed.<p>

„Alrigh."

Connor nodded and approached Daryl to offer him a hand. The redneck just glared at him.

„Come on, don' be such a fuckin princess. We need ta get goin"  
>the blonde said and Daryl growled. He didn't take his hand and got up on his own.<p>

* * *

><p>Killing all the guards outside was easy. Way too easy, which made both twins suspicious. Although Murphy would have loved to blame Daryl for all<br>the things that were going wrong _again_, he just knew that he couldn't risk another fight now. Any sort of noise. When they entered the building  
>and took out more of Millbury's people the younger twin got even more nervous. Something told him that this was weird, and he felt it in his guts<br>that there was something big about to happen. Once they were done cleaning out another room and Daryl headed for the next one,  
>the younger twin grabbed his brother by his shoulder.<p>

„Ye feel weird about te whole thing? Maybe it's a fuckin trap, maybe tha guy's havin us on."  
>Murphy whispered but Connor hushed him and glared at him<p>

„Will ye fuckin stop it. We're finishin te job. End af te discussion. What is it with ye taday? Seriously Murph!"  
>He grabbed his gun and headed for the other room. Murphy growled and got up as well.<p>

* * *

><p>When Daryl entered the room he gasped in shock. Sitting there by the table and counting money were the two guys that had been there the day<br>they had cast him out and what was even more shocking: Merle. His brother looked just as surprised as him and all the bruises in his face told Daryl  
>that his brother had been given a pretty decent beating as well. He just glared at them for a moment and Millbury's men seemed just as<br>surprised as him. Before they could even react and pull their guns Daryl already pointed his at their heads and pulled the trigger.  
>For a moment he and Merle just stared at each other, and especially the older brother seemed very surprised. Daryl lowered the gun then.<br>„Get the fuck outta here" he growled and turned around again. He heard Merle shouting after him but he didn't want to listen to him.  
>Didn't want to think about anything. Didn't want to<em> choose<em>.

Of course. There was no way he would ever shoot Merle. Because even after all the shit he'd done to him.. he was still his brother.  
>Daryl knew that his own brother had just watched them beat him bloody. He also knew that Merle had beat him bloody himself. And he knew that Merle<br>had neglected him all his life. But it was also true that he had saved his life two days ago, and he couldn't possibly thank him with a headshot after that.  
>There was no way he would stay with him after all that, but he wouldn't just kill him either. So the younger Dixon kept going and searched for<br>the twins, for any other members of Millbury's gang and for the boss himself.  
>He needed to end this now, and he wouldn't let any family issues get in the way.<p>

* * *

><p>The twins and Daryl found Millbury with another two men in a room upstairs.<br>Connor and Murphy took care of the other two, whereas Daryl approached their leader and pointed his gun at his head. Millbury just laughed then.

"So what, you come here t'kill me? Have me pay for what I did t'yah and your brother? Man, I thought you had more guts in you.  
>The first day I saw yah and after all the stories Merle told me about you, I really thought you had it in you. So much <em>potential.<br>_ Going to waste like that. Even now you don't have the guts t'come here alone and finish it all by yourself."

He chuckled and looked at Connor and Murphy.  
>"You just gotta bring a couple of fags with yah."<p>

Murphy growled and grabbed his gun.  
>"Fuck ye, ye fuckin asshole ye won't be laughin in a minute ye sick fuck!"<br>he spat and was just about to shoot Millbury when Connor held him back.

"Murph, we talked about et. Tha's none af our business yet."

"But don' ye fuckin see it? He's such a sissy he won't even fuckin pull te..."  
>They were interrupted when they heard a loud gunshot and turned around in surprise. Millbury lay there on the ground with a gun in his hand<br>and a bullet between his eyes. Daryl just stood there and put his gun away. Both twins looked at him and he snorted.

" I don't get how yah two can still be alive. Yah plans are shit. The guy was about t'shoot yah and you didn' even get it cos yah were busy  
>fightin like some pathetic five year old brats."<p>

Murphy glared at him and growled.  
>"Ye know wha, I promised me brother I would keep my opinions ta myself til we're finished with this. An guess wha, we're done now."<p>

He wanted to punch Daryl in the face but Connor grabbed his arm.  
>"Not yet, stupid. We gotta take care af te bodies now. How about ye go downstairs and clean up there, an I do te rest upstairs."<p>

Murphy narrowed his eyes and his brother gave him his most charming smile. Connor nudged his younger half and smirked.  
>"Come on, Murph. I promise ye when this is finished then I won't step between ye."<p>

The younger MacManus growled and turned around to leave.  
>"Un-fuckin-believeable" he murmured and Connor chuckled.<p>

"Don' put yer gun away an be careful! Some af them could still be alive!"  
>he yelled after him and heard Murphy growl even more.<p>

"Fuck yerself!"

The older MacManus just laughed and knelt down next to one of their victims.  
>Whereas he took care of the body, placed pennies on his eyes and murmured a prayer, Daryl just watched him for a moment and snorted.<p>

"Good lord, yah two lost it. Bible banging psychos"  
>he murmured and Connor smirked.<p>

"Why, cos we make sure tha people are forgiven in heaven?"

The redneck folded his arms and shook his head.  
>"The whole god thing. I mean, I saw it on tv and heard 'bout yah doin that shit, but seein it? Pathetic."<p>

Connor just smiled and walked over to the other body.  
>"So... ye wanna join us? We could use a new recruit now tha our friend's.. not with us anymore and now tha our Da's away fer a bit."<p>

Daryl raised an eyebrow and Connor looked at him.  
>"I mean yer pretty much right, we're lucky we're still alive. Me plans don't really work fer just te two af us. And yer a pretty decent shot.."<p>

Daryl snorted and folded his arms.  
>"No way."<p>

Connor frowned.  
>"So wha, yer gonna look fer tha prick ye call yer brother and then ye just gotta go with 'im til this shit starts all over again?"<p>

The redneck glared at him.  
>"Screw yah, that ain't any of yah business, anyway, yah stupid fag. What is it with yah and that weirdo freak you call yer brother, always..."<p>

They were interrupted when they heard screams and gunshots downstairs.

"CONNOR!" they heard Murphy yell and the older MacManus eyes widened in shock.

"MURPH!"  
>He answered and started running. They found the younger twin downstairs in the hallway, fighting with another man who held him in a tight chokehold.<br>Connor grabbed his gun and pointed it at the man.

"Get yer fuckin hands af him or I swear ta fuckin god I will fuckin kill yah!"  
>he spat and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was.<p>

"Merle!"  
>Daryl shouted and came to a halt right next to Connor. The older Dixon brother grinned at them and pressed Murphy's own gun on his temple.<br>The darkhaired twin wouldn't stop fighting him like an animal, but he didn't stand a chance against Merle.

"Well, baby brother. Look! 'It's bout time yah introduce me t'yah boyfriends, dontcha think?"  
>the redneck said and grinned at his younger brother.<p>

"I said get away fram him!"  
>Connor yelled and Murphy glared at him with wide eyes.<p>

"Don' fuckin talk, fuckin shoot te guy!"

"Don't yah dare!"  
>Daryl joined in and Connor glared at him for a moment. Then he looked back at Merle who was grabbing Murphy by his hair and pulled his head back,<br>which made the younger MacManus yelp. Connor undid the safety of his gun and tried to get closer.

"Fuckin leave 'im alone!"

"Y'know, guess Darlyna's righ! He really looks like 'im. How 'bout a little trade? Maybe this one's better. How 'bout yah gimme your brother  
>and yah can have mine, hm goldyface? I mean yah still owe me one after the shit yah did t'me in the alley, y'know?"<p>

The blonde twin gave him a death glare.  
>"I swear ta god, yah gonna eat a bullet fer tha, motherfucker. Now let 'im go. Or yah get ta know me. Cos believe me, tha in te alley?<br>Ye don't know half af it. Wha I am capable of. Now let my brother go, ye fuckin sick shit!"

Merle laughed and patted Murphy's cheek which made the younger MacManus furious all over again.  
>He started kicking and cursing and Merle laughed even more.<p>

"Boy boy boy..I like 'im. Better at this than Darlyna any day."

"Just let 'im go, yah prick."  
>Daryl growled and tried to approach his brother as well. Merle pointed the gun at his brother then.<p>

" Yah make one more step and I shoot yah. This is how yah thank old Merle for savin yah life? Comin back here, killin my buddies and stabbin  
>my back all over again? I told yah t'run and that I don' wanna see yah face ever again. And yah disobeyed. Again! No wonder daddy always beat<br>yah instead 'o me. Cos I ain't no disappointment! Now look at yah, standin there with this little biblebanging fag instead of helpin yah own flesh  
>an blood... Do they know how yah sold 'em out? What kinda backstabbin traitor y'are?"<p>

Both Connor and Murphy frowned and looked at Daryl then.

"Wha?" the blonde twin said and Daryl glared at Merle. He didn't say anything and just gritted his teeth. Merle laughed even more.

"He didn' tell yah? God, how sweet! He didn' want his new friends t'run away from 'im. Well here's a news flash for yah, goldy face.  
>Back in ol' Boston we made some arrangements with some Russians, t'have them kill this pretty one here.."<p>

He said and patted Murphy's cheek again. The latter grunted and tried to fight his grip. He wouldn't stop glaring at Connor and tried to beg him to shoot  
>his hostage-taker by just looking at his brother. Connor swallowed hard and nodded<em>. I know yer scared, but I'm gonna figure tha out,<br>I can shoot 'im when yer movin like tha._

" ...so we told 'em where t'get yah, what yah look like, and it was our dearest sweet Darlyna who gave 'em aaaall the details."  
>he said and chuckled. "Yer bar, yah little shop. yah weaknesses, everything."<p>

Connor looked at Daryl then.  
>"Tha true?"<p>

The redneck just looked at him and didn't say anything. And the Irishman knew it was true. He snorted and shook his head.

"Ye motherfucker, I fuckin trusted ye."  
>He said and Murphy growled.<p>

"I fuckin told ye, now shoot!"  
>He kicked Merle then and Connor reacted instantly. He pointed his gun at Merle who was busy holding his aching leg, cursing all the way through.<br>The younger twin tried to run away, but the older Dixon brother grabbed him by his jeans which made Murphy fall to the ground.  
>Connor placed his finger on the trigger and took aim, but the moment he tried to pull the trigger Daryl was on him and shoved him away.<p>

"No!" he shouted and shoved the older MacManus so that he was thrown against the wall and hit his head so hard that he lost his consciousness.  
>His gun had gone off anyway, and hit his younger half's leg. Murphy yelped in pain and tried to keep fighting,<br>but soon Merle managed to get hold of him again and pulled him back up.

"Ye motherfucker! Get yer fuckin hands af me, I fuckin kill ye! Connor!"  
>he yelled and started kicking and boxing until Merle hit the back of his head and knocked him out as well.<p>

For a moment Daryl just stared at both unmoving twins in shock, then he glared at Merle.  
>"That's it now, yah sick fuck. This ain't about 'em. Let 'em go and we can make this out between us!"<p>

Merle snorted and shook his head.  
>"Nah, I don't think so, Darylna. This ain't bout us, but about me 'n him." he said and pointed at unmoving Connor.<p>

"The day I learned that those two little micks were still alive 'n breathin I couldn' _wait _t'get my chance t'have goldyface pay for just kickin me  
>in the guts like that...no one fucks with good ol' Merle Dixon. So, here's my chance."<br>he said and patted Murphy's head. Daryl just glared at him and then snorted.

"Yah ain't no killer. I know yah. Even yah ain't got the guts t'kill 'im. I mean haven't seen yah kill a single motherfucker, and there's gotta be  
>a reason yah let those Russian asshats do all the dirty work for yah."<p>

Merle grinned even more.  
>"Yah right baby brother. Ain't gonna kill a single white soul in this country. But who's talkin 'bout killin? 'm gonna have my fun with pretty boy over here."<p>

He said and patted Murphy's head once more.  
>It made Daryl cringe and feel weird when he realized that his own brother was calling someone "pretty boy" who looked just like him.<br>The younger Dixon sighed.

"Ain't gonna let yah." he said and Merle howled with laughter which made his brother narrow his eyes.

"And yah think 'm afraid of yah baby brother? Cos yah one of the _saints _now?"

He let go of Murphy and just let him fall to the ground. Then he approached Daryl.  
>The younger Dixon backed off instinctively, then Merle suddenly stopped and looked at Connor.<p>

"Looks like goldyface's wakin up again."  
>he said and Daryl turned his head in surprise, because he feared him taking his gun and shooting Merle.<br>He frowned when he saw that Connor wasn't moving at all. Daryl winced when something hit his head hard. He fell to the ground and groaned.

"I was lyin, baby brother" he heard Merle say.  
>Then everything went black.<p> 


	18. Part 2 Separation

New chap! Each bro's got the wrong bro! So much fun to write! :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<br>****Part 2 | New York**

Chapter 18 - Separation

* * *

><p>Daryl was woken up by somebody's screams. He heard someone yelling something over and over again. After a moment of concentrating and trying<br>to wake up he could finally make out what was being yelled. "Murph!" He heard it. Over and over again. Daryl growled and tried to open his eyes.

"Shut up" he murmured because the shouting made his headache even worse. Suddenly someone grabbed him by his shirt and started shaking him.

"Don't ye fuckin tell me ta shut up, this is all yer fault ye fuckin bastard!" the man yelled and Daryl remembered.

_The twins. Merle. Him, shoving the blonde against the wall, Merle knocking him out with his gun._  
>The redneck's eyes snapped open when Connor punched him in the face and shook him.<p>

"Where did he fuckin take him, answer me!"

Daryl glared at him.  
>"I don't know."<p>

Connor growled and punched him again. Then he grabbed his gun and pointed it at the redneck's head.  
>"Where did he take 'im? I swear ta god, I'll fuckin blow yer fuckin brains out if ye don't answer me right fuckin now!"<p>

Daryl tried to fight his grip.  
>"I told yah, I don't fuckin know! I tried t'stop him and he knocked me out! Yah think I wanted him t'take that freak?"<p>

Connor punched him again and glared at the man that looked so much like his missing brother.

"Fuck ye! I don't believe a fuckin word yer sayin! Ye sold us out before and told people ta shoot him, why te fuck should I believe ye now?"

Suddenly Daryl grabbed him by his arms and shoved the Irishman who fell back. The redneck grabbed his gun, sat down on him and grabbed his arms.

"Yah don't know nothin, yah pathetic freak."

Connor tried to fight his grip but couldn't.

"We're gonna find 'im." Daryl said and the Irishman snorted.

"Oh believe me, I will find him. And tha motherfucker's gonna pay."

"That's my brother!" the redneck shouted and shoved him.

"Fuck ye! So is Murphy! _Murph_!" He yelled again and Daryl let him go. He got up and turned around to search the room.  
>Connor managed to get up as well and wouldn't stop shouting his brother's name. For a moment Daryl searched the room for clues and tracks<br>but the Irishman's shouting didn't make it easier. "Will yah shut yah fuckin cakehole? It ain't helpin!"

Connor shoved him again and wouldn't calm down.  
>"Fuck ye, that's my fuckin twin brother we're talkin about here! We gotta find him!"<p>

Suddenly Daryl slapped him hard across the face.  
>"Concentrate, freakin out won't help us find any of them! What's the last thing yah remember?"<p>

The Irishman stared at him and tried to focus.  
>"I don't know..ye fuckin shovin me away, me gun going off and then nothin...I woke up, saw ye lyin there and then I realized tha Murph<br>wasn't there anymore.. so I fuckin freaked out!"

Daryl looked down again to resume his search for clues and tracks.

"I swear ta fuckin god, if yer asshole brother does anythin ta him.."

"Shut up. He ain't the murder type. All Merle ever does is talk big" the redneck murmured and followed a track downstairs. Connor followed him.

"Well, I saw 'im fuckin beatin te shit outta ye tha one night, and all yer scars..I swear ta god if he does te same ta Murph,  
>I'll kill him. I'll fuckin kill him."<p>

Daryl turned around and glared at him.  
>"Try it and yah won't see the rest of it."<p>

Both men glared at each other until they heard sirens coming closer.  
>"We gotta go" Daryl said and Connor shook his head.<p>

"I ain't leavin without Murph. We gotta fuckin find him right fuckin now!" he spat and the other shoved him.

"Use yah fuckin brain once, they ain't here. Merle might be stupid, but he ain't _that_ stupid. They left the minute he knocked us out.  
>Yah wanna stay here? Fine, let the cops take care of yah freak. 'm gonna find my brother" he said and turned around to leave.<br>Connor just stood there for a moment and searched the room in panic, hoping to find his brother somewhere. But there was nothing but chaos,  
>blood and bodies. He looked back at Daryl who was leaving the property and after a moment of considering his options he shook his head angrily.<br>"Fuck.." he murmured and ran after him.

* * *

><p>Murphy was woken up by a gush of icy water being poured all over his head.<br>The younger MacManus gasped in surprise and opened his eyes widely, only to see that he was in a shabby room. He tried to get up in panic  
>but winced when he realized that he was strapped to a chair, with his hands tied up behind his back.<p>

"Bout time yah wake up, Darlynna."

Murphy snorted when he heard that voice. He tried to turn his head to face his kidnapper.

"Think ye got te wrong one here, fuckhead." he said and glared at Merle Dixon who came to a halt right in front of the younger twin.  
>After a moment of just staring at each other, the older Dixon started grinning.<p>

"I know thatcha ain't my dear little baby brother, but when I'm done with yah, yah gonna be."

Murphy raised an eyebrow and started laughing.  
>"Te fuck? Ye really think ye can brainwash me? Ye can't do shit. Just ye wait til I get rid af these cuffs...when me brother comes here ta get me.<br>'m gonna fuckin wipe tha grin af yer ugly fuckface, ye redneck hillbilly."

He grunted when Merle hit him hard with his fist. For a moment Murphy tried to focus.

"Now that ain't the way yah talk t'yah big brother, don't yah think? But that's alright. Good old Merle will teach yah t'respect the right people."

The younger MacManus just laughed. Then he looked up and glared at Merle.

"Ye ain't my big brother. _My_ big brother is gonna stomp yer ass when he sees tha. Ye think I should be afraid af ye cos yer bein all macho  
>with yer nazi shit? No, ye should be afraid af <em>us<em>, ye dumb fuck."

The redneck stopped grinning then and punched his hostage once more.  
>Then he knelt down in front of Murphy and put a finger under his chin to lift his head back up again so he could face him.<p>

"See, that's why I picked yah, boy. Darlynna's weak. He broke all the time, but yah? Yah a fighter, I don't know how yah did it, I wanted them t'kill yah  
>in good ol' Boston, but yah survived. Now I know why, cos yah strong. And that's what I need as baby brother. And yah havin Darlynna's pretty face?<br>That's a bonus for us, brother. Yah gonna be the one Daryl Dixon's s'posed t'be. Yah gonna carry our name and yah gonna do my family proud."

Murphy snorted and spat blood right in his face. Then he started laughing.  
>"Fuck ye. Ain't gonna do shit."<p>

Merle slowly wiped the blood off his face and didn't look at the younger MacManus for a while. But when he did, the smile and smugness was gone.  
>Now he just looked furious and angry. Much to Murphy's surprise the redneck wouldn't hit him again, he just got up and turned around.<br>For a second the darkhaired twin was confused, but at the same time he was so angry and frustrated by the fact that a man like Merle Dixon  
>had managed to seperate him from Connor. He couldn't possibly keep his mouth shut because of that.<p>

"Ye wanna know why I survived tha muggin, fuckface?" he yelled after Merle who was heading for the desk on the other side of the room.  
>When the redneck wouldn't answer, Murphy got even more confused but he kept on talking.<p>

"Cos people came ta our fuckin apartment and threatened ta kill me. And ye know wha? Biggest mistake ever. Cos no one ever fuckin threatens  
>a MacManus when the other's around. Ye know how I survived? Because my fuckin brother saved me. He killed two af them, ye know?<br>And I killed the other. Ye don't take me away fram him. An believe me, when Connor finds ye, finds me, then ye better start prayin ye dumb fuck.  
>Yer messin with te wrong guys."<p>

When Merle still wouldn't answer and kept messing around with something on the table, Murphy got suspicious, maybe even a bit scared.  
>But of course, he would never admit that. So, maybe to calm himself down, or maybe just to channel his anger, he kept talking.<p>

"I don't know what te fuck is goin on between ye and tha pathetic asshole ye call yer brother, but I can assure ye, tha face is pretty much  
>te only fuckin thing we have in common. I ain't nothing like tha pussy. I ain't afraid af yer macho bullshit."<br>Suddenly Merle turned around and grinned at him again.

"I already told yah that I like yah because of that, baby brother. All we gotta do now is get some respect into yah head, don't yah think?"

He asked and started laughing when Murphy's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the knife.

"Yah gonna do what yah big brother says now?" he went on and approached the younger MacManus who tried to get rid of his cuffs.  
>When he saw that Merle laughed even more because of his attempts to escape, Murphy took a deep breath and tried to calm down.<br>Then he just glared at his kidnapper and growled.

"Fuck ye."

"That's not how yah talk t'yah big brother!"  
>Merle shouted and hit him again. When the redneck wouldn't stop grinning Murphy knew that this was just the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>They had been searching the town for hours, but Murphy and Merle were nowhere to be found. It was long after noon the next day when Daryl<br>finally managed to convince Connor that they needed to rest and think their search through. Both of them were pretty exhausted because  
>of their endless search and their headaches, so there was no way they could possibly keep going. When they finally returned to their shabby<br>motel and Daryl fell down on one of the beds the older MacManus froze and stared at the bed his brother had slept in. The bed that was now empty.  
>He saw one of his shirts still lying there on the bed and it made him snap all over again. He turned around and headed for the door.<p>

"Ye take yer fuckin nap. 'm gonna search town fer a little bit more" he murmured and Daryl looked up.

"What are yah, stupid? Yah gotta rest, yah hothead. Or else yah just end up makin mistakes and screw this shit up even more than yah already did."

"Fuck ye, ye think I don't know tha this is my fuckin fault?"  
>Connor spat and glared at the man that looked like his brother.<p>

"This ain't your fault." he said and frowned. The Irishman kicked one of their bags away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Af course it fuckin is. He fuckin told me. More than once. Tha my plans are fuckin shite, that he felt weird about te whole thing,  
>he fuckin asked me ta fuckin think it through, and I was so fuckin stupid ta fuckin believe <em>ye <em>instead af me own fuckin brother!"

"Oh screw yah, yah fuckin idiot. The plan worked, Millbury's dead, all the other pricks are dead, just like yah wanted!"

"And what's te fuckin price? He's been out there fer fuckin hours, with yer stupid asshole brother who's doin god knows wha kinda shit ta him  
>right now and ye want me ta fuckin lie down and fuckin sleep? How te fuck am I sapposed ta sleep now?"<p>

He shook his head and started pacing up and down the room. Daryl sat up and growled.

"So what's yah plan then? Run through the city like a headless chicken, maybe with people seein yah face, hell, even mine since I look like  
>that weirdo and they remember yah from the news? Cos really, yah fuckin ugly faces were all over the news a couple of days ago,<br>and then the police gets yah, throws yah in jail, maybe even me, and that's it man! How are yah supposed t'find them then, huh?  
>Hell, even if the police doesn't get yah, do yah want t'search the city for another couple of hours til yah break down on the pavement<br>cos of the exhaustion? How can yah be so stupid, really? It's fuckin New York city! Yah ain't gonna find shit here without a plan!"

Connor glared at him and flipped out even more.

"Te fuckin plan is ta go out there right fuckin now and find him!" he yelled and looked out of the window.  
>For a while he just stared into nothingness, then he slammed his fist against the window pane and cursed.<p>

"It's my fuckin brother, man"  
>he said and shook his head again. When Daryl just watched him for a moment he realized that the Irishman was actually about to cry.<br>He sighed and didn't really know what to do. He knew how those two were. The couple of days he had spent with them had been enough  
>for him to see how freakishly codependent and close they were.<p>

"And he's with mine. I know Merle. He ain't no killer."

Connor just snorted and wouldn't look at him.

"Besides. I've seen yah brother. I mean he's an annoying freak, but kid's got some balls. Gotta give 'im that."  
>Daryl went on and the Irishman smiled a bit then.<p>

"Aye."

The redneck leaned back and sighed.  
>"So stop that shit now, yah retard. What are yah, 12? We're gonna find him and he's gonna be fine. Now chill the fuck out. Good lord."<p>

Connor looked at him for a while and finally made his way to bed. He sat down and rubbed his eyes. Truth be told, he was very tired and exhausted.  
>He had been freaking out for the last couple of hours and all the running around and his headaches had done him no good at all.<br>He sighed and nodded.

"Guess yer right." he murmured and lay down.

"He survived last time, didn't he?"  
>Daryl said after a while and Connor glared at him.<p>

"Aye, thanks fer sellin us out, asshole."

The redneck rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling.  
>"Screw yah. 't was either yah or me."<p>

The two men wouldn't speak for a very long while. Connor turned around to search for a pack of cigarettes on the night stand. Then he grabbed  
>a smoke and lit it with a sigh. He took a few drags and stared at the ceiling. He felt weird like this. Weird and terrible. There he was, trying to <em>sleep<br>_although his brother was god knows where at this very moment, in pain, maybe even scared. And there was a man with him in this motel room  
>that looked <em>exactly<em> like him. It wasn't fair. It was grotesque. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Because he had _promised _Murphy that no one  
>would ever hurt them. He rubbed his eyes and sighed miserably.<p>

"Te only reason he survived last time was cos af me"  
>he said quietly and Daryl turned his head to look at him. The redneck frowned and folded his arms.<p>

"So, yah save his ass this time and that's it."

Connor blew out a cloud of smoke and snorted.  
>"Ye know wha they did last time?"<p>

"No?"

"They cuffed me ta a toilet and took him downstairs ta shoot him in te head and put him in te fuckin trash can. But tha was fuckin downstairs.  
>I fuckin knew where he was an wha ta do. I ripped te fuckin toilet outta te ground and jumped. But this? This is fuckin different. Yer right,<br>It's fuckin New York city. Last time I was lucky. Just, how te fuck am I sapposed ta find him and save 'im this time?"

Daryl growled. "Good lord, aren't yah a pathetic whiny pussy. I told yah we're gonna find 'im. Merle's dumb as a bag of hammers.  
>He ain't no criminal mastermind. And yah got the bonus that I know 'im. Now shut yah cakehole and gimme time t'rest yah retard.<br>Yah ripped a fuckin toilet outta the ground? There yah have it. Yah can do this shit and yah can find the little weirdo. Now shut up."

He turned his back on Connor and closed his eyes. He was done with the whole conversation. Done and incredibly annoyed.  
>How could two people be so freakishly close? It was pathetic. The days he had spent with Connor and Murphy had made him believe that<br>the older twin was the more reasonable guy, the one with the ideas and plans. The one you could count on. He'd always prefered working  
>with Connor and sometimes he'd wished that the other one would simply disappear so they could get the job done alone.<br>But seing the guy like this? He was even worse than the other hothead right now. Daryl hated their codependency. Because it was annoying and  
>dangerous and stupid. And because it made him jealous. Because he and Merle were nothing like that. He knew that he couldn't just<br>leave now though. No matter how annoying the Irishman was, he needed to fix this. Not only because he needed to find Merle again,  
>but also because he felt like he owed the twins. He hated his brother for telling them about the whole Boston thing. And he knew<br>that they had helped him with the whole Millbury thing. He hated to owe anyone anything, so all he had to do was find the annoying weirdo  
>so they were even. He just wanted this whole nightmare to end.<p> 


	19. Part 2 Countdown

After me being a drama queen and shit hitting the van I decided to pull myself together and rewrite the last  
>chapter because the anon was very right. My story was getting worse and worse because I was losing interest<br>in it and because I didn't try hard enough. Although it still isn't perfect, I think that this is a slighty better version.  
>I hope you forgive me that the fic didn't turn out as great as we've all hoped, but yeah. It's just my second fic<br>and I still need to learn a couple of things. I am very sorry about everything, my childish behaviour and all the drama  
>but huh. There were many personal reasons for that that got nothing to do with the fic and writing. So yeah.<br>Please forgiiiive me people.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<br>Part 2| New York  
><strong>

Chapter 19 - Countdown

* * *

><p>Murphy was used to pain. It wasn't the first time someone was torturing him anyway.<br>Whether it was someone choking and punching him in a cold cellar or Connor breaking his hand, ever since they had become the saints  
>he had gotten used to it. Even before that: endless barfights, fights with kids in school, he could endure <em>a lot<em> of pain. Not only because  
>of the many fights but also because of Connor and their mother. Ever since their father had left them when they were too young to remember,<br>their mother had made his brother his new "father figure". He was pretty sure that their ma wouldn't even have to tell him, because  
>that's just how Connor is. It had been him who had taught Murphy how to concentrate and think his way through torture.<br>By using sheer will power. He did as he had been taught now. He tried not to think about how much it hurt. Whatever that redneck  
>asshole was doing to him. He stared at the opposite wall instead and tried to think about something else. Connor had always said that<br>he forced himself to think about something nice and powerful. Like their home country, childhood memories, random stuff they had done together.

The younger MacManus tried the same. He wouldn't stop staring at the wall and thought about the colour green, the smell of grass and mud.  
>What it's like to see nothing but fields surrounding him instead of skyscrapers and cars. When Merle hit his gunshot wound on purpose<br>he couldn't help but gasp in pain, but as soon as it started to fade away he forced himself to think about something else again.  
><em>Something nice, something powerful. <em>He could hear the redneck laughing and talking nonstop, things like "Yah think yah better than me,  
>don't yah Darlyna? But don't worry. 'm gonna kick that fake pride outta yah" but he wouldn't listen to that. It was just background noise,<br>like a neighbour's tv that was way too loud but you still couldn't understand a thing except for a low and distant murmuring that made no sense.  
><em>Something nice, something powerful.. Connor were te fuck are ye.<em>

He thought about his brother, how much he loved and needed him. He remembered him sailing through the air, falling and falling and falling,  
>wearing nothing but a bloody bathrobe. Falling just to come to his rescue. He just <em>knew<em> that Connor would come to save him again but knowing that,  
>that it wouldn't take too long to be rescued, even that anticipation and hope wouldn't really help him through the pain that much.<br>Because it was getting worse. Pretty soon he felt nothing but anger and hatred. Anger because it was his brother's fault he had ended  
>up with that asshole. Angry because Connor had listened to that other asshole with his face instead of him. He hated that man that<br>had managed to get between them and he hated the man's brother because of what he was doing to him.  
>For a moment he glared at Merle who was busy punching and kicking his gunshot wound again. He wouldn't stop staring and could feel<br>how the redneck felt uneasy about it, because his punches were getting harder and he would insult him even more, but even that  
>wouldn't make Murphy stop. He couldn't speak because Merle had gagged him but he didn't even need to use words<br>to make his kidnapper understand.

_I'm going to kill you. You're not going to make it out alive. You're fucking with the wrong guy here._

He imagined the worst kind of torture for Merle Dixon. Killing him, shooting him in the head just like they always did, but not placing  
>pennies on his eyes. Not speaking one single prayer. And he liked and enjoyed the idea so much -getting revenge, seeing <em>him<em> suffer  
>and knowing that he would burn in hell- that Murphy finally didn't feel the pain anymore and zoned out. He had his powerful emotion now,<br>and that was anger, wrath and hatred. He imagined all sorts of things and played Merle's death through in his head. Over and over again.  
>Like a tape. Kill him. Rewind. Kill him. Rewind. Kill him. Rewind.<br>He thought about Rocco's death, how devastated and angry he had been, and then he thought about how it had felt when they had  
>executed Yakavetta in the court room. <em>Oh he was looking forward to feeling <strong>that<strong> again._ When he had been standing up there on the  
>tables and had told those pathetic people their rules, when he had pointed his gun at Yakavetta's head and said the prayer.<br>For a moment he had felt like god himself.

Just finishing the thought made Murphy cringe. He was horrified and felt sick all of the sudden.  
><em>Had he really just thought that? Had he really just considered not giving that man's soul to the lord?<em> It scared him.  
>Even more than Merle's knife and everything his kidnapper was doing to him. <em>What was happening to him?<br>_

* * *

><p>It had taken Daryl two days to figure out that the best place to find Merle was the old house of one of his drug dealing buddies not too<br>far from the docks. It wasn't that far away from the place where they had killed Millbury, and it was a perfect place to hide.  
>Just like most of the other houses in this neighborhood the building was abandoned since a new shopping center was supposed to be<br>built there in a few months. Merle's buddies had used it as their hideout for many years. He remembered them complaining about the  
>fact that the buildings were supposed to be torn down and that more and more cops and officials came there to rid the place of<br>everything illegal. But it was a Sunday now and if Merle had dragged the younger MacManus there then he stood a pretty good chance  
>that no one was coming there all too soon. At first he didn't want to tell Connor about it since he had no clue how to handle things.<p>

On the one hand he wanted to find and stop Merle in order to save Murphy. No matter how much he hated the kid, he had seen what it  
>was doing to Connor for the past two days and he felt guilty about it. Merle was <em>his<em> brother after all. At the same time, the more time  
>he spent with the older MacManus and his mood swings, the more he just wanted it to end because the Irishman annoyed the crap out of him.<br>On the other hand he knew that if he just led Connor to where Merle was then the Irisman wouldn't hesitate a second and kill him right there on the spot.

He spent half the day thinking about a way out of this, any other option, but after seeing Connor going through yet another fit of rage  
>he had enough and gave in. He just wanted it to end. He told the Irishman who wouldn't wait one more second and started packing his things.<br>Guns, ammo, a small medkit, two water bottles, everything. He could see both relief and fear in his eyes, and Daryl was surprised that  
>he felt the same. Suddenly Connor looked up and faced him.<p>

"Hey, I just want ye ta know that..Whatever condition Murph is in when we find 'im...I don't blame ye.  
>I'm pretty sure me brother wants ta kill ye as soon as he sees yer face but..we're not gonna kill ye. I think yer a good man."<p>

Daryl just stared at him.  
>He was quite surprised about it, maybe even a little bit relieved, but he didn't want him to know. The redneck just folded his arms and snorted.<p>

"Even if yah did try, see who eats the bullet first. Ain't no mick gonna kill me."  
>Daryl murmured and Connor snickered. He grabbed his guns and put them away.<p>

After thinking about his words for a while the redneck came to the conclusion that he had just sounded pretty stupid and childish.  
>He realized that this might be his last chance to say anything nice to them before things went downside, so he ignored his pride and sighed.<p>

"Look, no matter how much I hate that weirdo, the kid don't deserve something like this.  
>Merle can be pretty stupid, and I feel like I kinda owe yah. Because of the shit back in Boston. 'm not sayin it was my fault,<br>I had no other choice after all, but still. Besides, maybe the two of yah ain't that much of a bunch of crazies.  
>Yah helped me out of this whole crap after all. So I say we're more than even."<p>

Connor smirked and nodded. "Aye."  
>He closed the zipper of his bag and sighed. "Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>With a loud <em>bang! <em>the old entrance door was kicked in and fell to the ground. A second later Connor ran inside, with both his Berettas up and loaded.

"Murphy!" he yelled and headed for the next closest door. He kicked it in as well, pointed his gun at whoever could be standing inside  
>and yelled his brother's name again. Daryl opened the doors on the other side of the hallway. They went on like this for a couple of<br>minutes until Connors shouted his brother's name once more but this time different. Daryl turned around in surprise.

"Are yah stupid, this could be a trap!" he shouted when he saw that Connor ran inside one of the rooms.

Daryl ran after the Irishman but bumped right into him because he had stopped in his tracks and was standing right by the door.

"Well, hello Darlyna, yah brought yah boyfriend t'the party!"  
>Merle greeted them with a big grin on his face. He had a gun in his hand and pointed it right at Murphy's head.<br>The younger MacManus twin was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room, with his hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth. It looked like he was trying to tell them something in horror, because his eyes were wide open and he was mumbling something  
>but they couldn't understand a thing. His brother stood on the other side of the room, with his gun pointed right at Merle's head.<p>

"Let 'im go, motherfucker."

Merle chuckled.  
>"Oh, I think we're past that, dontcha think, goldyface? So how didcha like m'baby brother? Cos I sure as hell loved yours.<br>We should trade bros more often."

He patted Murphy's cheek and grinned at him.  
>"'n judging by th'look on pretty boy's face, he sure enjoyed it as well."<p>

Murphy looked horrible. There were cuts and bruises everywhere.  
>He had a black eye, there was a big cut staining his cheek with blood and his lip was split and bleeding as well.<p>

Suddenly Connor pointed the gun at the window right next to Merle and pulled the trigger. The glass broke into thousands of  
>pieces and rained down on them.<p>

"I said get yer fuckin hands af him, right fuckin now!"  
>Connor spat and Merle grabbed Murphy by his hair. Suddenly he pulled his head back and placed his gun on the younger MacManus' throat.<br>He clicked his tongue and shook his head with a big grin on his face.  
>"Now, we don't want pretty boy t'get hurt, do we, goldyface? Be a nice boy 'n behave."<p>

"Just let 'im go, yah asshole."  
>Daryl tried to reason with his brother, but Merle ignored his plea. He grinned at his brother instead.<p>

"Thanks for helpin yah big bro out, Darlyna. I gotta say, we're quite a team, yah and me. 'm proud of yah.  
>Love how yah do all the work for me."<p>

His younger brother frowned.  
>"T'hell are yah talkin bout?"<p>

Merle chuckled and let Murphy go. He was still pointing his gun at his head, but freed him from the ropes that tied him to the chair.  
>After a moment of fiddling about with the ropes he grabbed the younger by his hair again and pulled to get him to stand up and<br>walk away from the chair and towards the door that led to the kitchen. Daryl and Connor followed them slowly, with the Irishman's  
>gun still pointed at the older Dixon's head.<p>

"Yah gotta give it t'me baby brother. Cos yah know, yah good old big bro Merle ain't 's dumb as yah think. I knew yah'd come lookin  
>for me 'n him here, and that's exactly what I wanted. Wanted yah t'lead 'em here."<p>

Connor turned his head to look at Daryl.  
>"Fuck's he talkin bout?"<p>

Merle laughed, which made the Irishman turn his head again.  
>"Yah girlfriend sold yah out again, goldyface, that's what he did."<p>

Connor just stared at the redneck for a moment, then he pulled his other gun and pointed it at Daryl's head as well. He turned his  
>head every once in a while, just so he could look at both Dixon brothers and keep an eye on them.<p>

"Ye fuckin planned te whole shit, didn't ye, ye little fuck."  
>The blonde said and looked at Daryl. The younger Dixon, however, just widened his eyes and shook his head. Then he got angry.<p>

"The fuck are yah talkin 'bout? No? Ain't got no clue the fuck he's talkin bout, what's goin on Merle?"

He stared at his big brother in horror and confusion, then he looked at Connor and the gun. Both he and Connor frowned when  
>Merle shifted and put a hand behind his ear. They could hear sirens coming closer.<p>

"Yah see, baby brother. I figured yah'd come here. Then I looked at pretty boy over here and all sortsa things came t'my head.  
>Shit was beginning t'bore me anyway. I think I kinda got my payback, with goldyface over here. I just thought, why don't I just<br>give 'im a decent payback?Yah were right baby brother, yah and me ain't no killers. There's no fun in that. But I tell yah what's fun.  
>Servin goldyface the same shit he did t'me in Boston on a fucking silver plate. Takin his baby brother away, brainwashin him, and<br>finally, slammer."

"What?"

"Yah sold yah boyfriends out to the cops, Darlyna! Never thought I'd be happy t'hear that sound."  
>The older Dixon explained and hummed to the sound of the sirens that were getting closer and closer.<br>They were standing in the small kitchen now, and there was hardly enough room for the four men.

"Let 'im go."  
>Connor said again and Merle shook his head with a big grin. Daryl growled and tried to approach his brother, but as soon as he got too<br>close Merle pointed the gun at him.

"Now, dontcha come closer Darlyna, this.."

A loud gunshot interrupted him midsentence and knocked him off his feet. Connor had managed to hit his shoulder, and Murphy used  
>this opportunity and kicked Merle's right food. The redneck placed his hand on his shoulder to stop the bleeding and let the younger<br>MacManus go. Murphy started running and was right next to his brother in a matter of seconds. Since Connor was busy covering  
>them and pointing the gun at Merle, his older half had no time to free him from the gag and ties, so the younger twin had no choice<br>but stand next to his brother and watch the whole scenario without being able to help. Daryl was kneeling in front of Merle and tried  
>to help his brother up, which was why it was impossible for Connor to shoot the older Dixon brother. The redneck grabbed his gun<br>again, got up and shoved Daryl away.

"Getcha hands of me, useless piece of trash!"  
>He spat, enraged because of the gunshot wound and Murphy's escape. He pointed the gun right at the younger MacManus' head.<p>

"Yah ain't goin nowhere, goldyface, or pretty boy dies!"

Both older brothers were just standing there for a moment, guns pointed right at each other.

"Merle, we gotta go man, police's comin."  
>Daryl said and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to animate him to leave but Merle wouldn't move.<p>

"They ain't comin for us, don't yah get it. I called 'em and told 'em where t'find the oh so famous Saints! They're just waitin t'get 'em,  
>and 'm gonna hand 'em right over. Even if they throw us in, couple of weeks and we're out again, Darlyna, but them?"<p>

He started laughing.  
>"We ain't the murderers in here, baby brother."<p>

The redneck looked at Connor and grinned.  
>"Yah know what happens t'murderin psychos here in good old New York, goldyface? This ain't the 80s no more."<p>

The Irishman frowned but wouldn't answer, so Merle went on.

"Buncha sickos like yah can look forward t' gettin a nice and comfy OD. Kill and get killed."

It took Connor a while to understand what Merle meant but then it was like someone was ringing a bell in his head.  
><em>New York. 1995. Death penalty.<em>

The noise outside was deafening. He could hear cars and sirens and people coming closer.

"Tick tick tick tick tick tick. Clock's tickin goldyface."  
>Merle said and grinned. Connor swallowed and looked at his brother. Murphy was frowning and shook his head angrily.<br>Then he looked at his brother's gun and Merle.

_Shoot him. Shoot him right the fuck now Connor._

His mind was racing. He saw two options here. Shoot Merle, waste another couple of minutes because of that, get into a fight  
>with Daryl, lose, police, over, or run for your life. No matter how much he'd love to just shoot Merle and get his revenge and justice;<br>it would be plain stupid to do so. It would be suicide. He looked at Merle, then at Murphy, then at Merle.  
>Connor cursed and shook his head.<p>

"Fuck Murph, let's go."  
>He murmured and put a hand on his twin's shoulder.<br>They were slowly walking backwards, with eyes still fixed on Merle and gun pointed at his head.

"I said yah ain't goin nowhere yah micks!"  
>The redneck spat and was just about to pull the trigger when Daryl grabbed him by his arm and pulled it away. The bullet missed the<br>MacManus twins and they started running. Connor could hear the Dixon brothers fighting in the other room and Murphy mumbling and  
>shouting something, but right now none of this could matter to him. Because they needed to<em> run<em>. They found the back door and ran  
>right into a police officer who fell down the stairs. Bullets were flying all over the place and hit walls and fences all around them,<br>but the twins wouldn't stop running. Connor could see that Murphy was limping and pulling a face because of the pain the running  
>was causing him but they needed to ignore that. He knew his twin was stronger and tougher than anyone and they <em>had<em> to keep  
>going. After what seemed like hours of sprinting they finally stopped to hide behind an old abandoned office building.<br>Connor freed his twin from the gag and cut the rope.

"Why didn't ye fuckin shoot him?" was the first thing Murphy croaked and Connor hushed him.

"Don' be so fuckin loud! Gotta be quiet."

"I was gonna ditch tha motherfucker Connor! Ye should've cut te fuckin rope fuckin ages ago, could've helped ye handle tem!"

The younger twin shoved his brother hard and growled but Connor wouldn't react.  
>He looked over his shoulder and put a hand on his twin's shoulder.<p>

"Come on, gotta keep goin. We gotta leave Murph."

No matter how much Murphy wanted to get into a fight with his brother and complain about all sorts of things, start yelling  
>and kicking and boxing, he knew Connor was right. They needed to go. The twins took the ropes and gag with them so they were<br>no tracks leading the police anywhere, and as soon as they had made sure that nothing would give anything away they started  
>running again. Running away from the Dixons, running away from the police, running away from the shame.<p> 


	20. Part 2 Ireland

So this is it! The last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I screwed it up, sorry there wasn't a biiiiiiiiiiiig superduper exciting  
>climax, sorry I was getting lazy, but I hope it was still ok. I think great big action fic's with loads of boom and baddies ain't my thing. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides Of The Same Coin<br>Part 2| New York  
><strong>

Chapter 20 - Ireland

* * *

><p>Murphy woke up because he was thirsty. The definition of thirsty.<br>He had been pretty much dehydrated when Connor found him, simply because Merle Dixon hadn't bothered giving him food and water.  
>When the younger MacManus opened his eyes he had no idea how long he had slept. It was dark outside, so it could've been just a couple of hours<br>or more than a day. It felt like he'd been lying in bed more than a couple of hours though. His back hurt like hell, not only because of all the things  
>Merle had been doing to him, but also because the bed was a useless piece of junk. He grunted and tried to shift a bit to feel more comfortable<br>but it was useless. His whole body burned with pain from all the cuts and bruises. His eyes snapped open when he could feel a person  
>shift next to him. The darkhaired twin sat up abruptly and searched for his knife under his pillow but it wasn't there.<p>

"Eh, easy."  
>he heard a familiar voice and looked at the person who was sitting next to his bed. He let out a relieved sigh and relaxed.<p>

"It's ye.." he murmured and lay back down on the bed. His brother leaned forward and put the cover back on top of him with a smile on his face.

"Aye, af course 's me."  
>Connor answered and looked at his twin.<p>

"How are ye feelin Murph?"

"Bout as good as I look."

The blonde chuckled and leaned back.  
>"Didn't look <em>tha<em> bad last time I checked."

Murphy snorted and sat up on his bed. He put a pillow between himself and the wall and leaned back as well.  
>They didn't speak for a while and just looked at each other. Murphy was more than happy to see Connor's face again, he had missed<br>him after all. The younger could tell that his twin brother hadn't slept much the last couple days because there were shadows circling  
>his eyes and frowns and wrinkles everywhere. Connor looked so much older all of the sudden. Older and just plain tired.<p>

"Ye got a smoke?"  
>Murphy asked quietly and Connor nodded. He grabbed the cigarette pack from the nightstand and put two smokes in his mouth to light them.<br>He took a quick drag and gave one to Murphy. As soon as he took the first drag himself the darkhaired twin groaned.

"Fuck, I've missed tha" he said and took another one. His brother laughed a bit, but not his loud and cheerful laugh.  
>"Really though, tha was te worst kinda torture. Not havin any fuckin smokes fer fuckin days!"<p>

Connor's face fell as soon as he heard the word torture.

"'m fine Conn. Really. Wasn' tha bad."

"Shouldn't have happened in te first place." the blonde just said and looked away. He got up and started walking up and down the room.

"'m just so fuckin pissed that that fucker's still alive. That he could just run away like that." he said and kicked his bed.  
>He was so frustrated because he had messed everything up again. Ever since they had come to New York everything had been one big mess.<br>It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were the saints. Back in Boston they had always managed to finish their jobs. It was so frustrating.

"Ye managed ta shoot him, didn't ye? Besides,'m pretty sure he got fuckin arrested. I know that te police pretty much fuckin sucks at this,  
>but still. It's te next closest thing ta justice."<p>

"Aye, but still. 't wasn't supposed ta be his fuckin shoulder. We were sapposed ta put a bullet ta his head.  
>I was really lookin forward ta that, ye know?"<p>

Murphy swallowed when this reminded him of something. Connor turned his head and looked at him with a tired smile.

"But whatever. We were runnin outta time. At least I got ye outta there. Yer life's more important than that.  
>And we didn't get caught. So what te fuck."<p>

The younger snorted and looked out of the window.  
>"Don't ye wish ye could get revenge?"<p>

Connor sat down on his bed and frowned. "What?"

Murphy grabbed the ashtray and put his cigarette out. For a while he just stared at it and watched it go out.

"I was lookin forward to it. Pictured all sorts af things I was gonna do ta him. Remember what we did ta those fuckin guards back at Yakavetta's house?  
>Kickin te shit outta them and stabbing their backs because af what they did ta Roc? I was looking forward ta fuckin doing that again."<p>

The younger blew out some air and watched the cars driving by outside. Connor just stared at his brother in surprise.

"Ye know that te shit we do isn't about revenge. It's about justice and obedience."

"Isn't revenge about te same thing?"  
>Murphy asked and they both looked at each other. Connor was surprised to see that his younger half was being serious.<br>And yet again he had to realize that their job, their calling or however you may call it, was changing his brother. Changing them.

"_Beloved, never avenge yourselves, but leave it ta te wrath of God, fer it is written, "Vengeance is mine, I will repay, says te Lord_."  
>Connor quoted and Murphy stared at him.<p>

For a while they didn't say anything at all. Murphy fiddled about with bandages and concentrated on that because soon he could no  
>longer look his brother in the eye. He knew that what he had just said was wrong, but they had never lied to each other before.<br>Neither had they kept anything from each other. He also thought that he was _right_. Merle deserved to get punished properly,  
>just like they had punished the other ones a couple of months ago. How could Connor say something different all of the sudden?<p>

"_Fret not yourself; it tends only to evil_." the blonde went on and his younger half had enough.

"I fuckin got it Connor!" he spat and kicked his bed cover away. He got up and growled. All the anger was eating him up all of the sudden.  
>He wanted to fight Connor, bury his fists in his face just to shut him up. Because he wasn't the one that should be lectured.<br>Because it was fucking Connor who had screwed everything up. Because fucking Connor had let this asshole Dixon take him away  
>and on top of that fucking Connor had refused to shoot him in the head.<p>

"Where are ye goin?" his brother asked and Murphy lit another smoke.

"Ta take a piss, ye wanna fuckin tell me what god thinks about that?"

"Oh fuck ye, I was just trying ta tell ye ta be careful what ye fuckin wish fer!"

"Go fuck yerself."  
>Murphy growled and slammed the door shut. Connor shook his head and growled as well. He moved his fingers through his hair and sighed.<p>

"Fuck."

He needed fresh air. He needed time to think and process everything he had just heard.  
>Connor grabbed his coat and a couple of cigarettes and looked at the door that led to the small and shitty bathroom.<p>

"'m goin out fer a bit."

"Bring fuckin booze with ye!"  
>Murphy answered from the other side of the door and his twin snorted.<p>

"Check te fuckin fridge!"  
>With that he left the room and closed the door behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>It was getting cold. Once he was outside he couldn't help but think about the Dixons, Daryl most of all. He was sure that the redneck<br>was pretty pissed at him because of him shooting the gun at his brother, but right now he was too tired and worried about Murphy  
>to really worry about that as well. He walked down the road for a bit and decided to head for the nearby park. The older MacManus<br>didn't really know how he was supposed to feel right now. Of course, he was relieved that Murphy was back. Alive. That they were  
>together again. That it was over. But still. There were so many things and thoughts going through his mind that he couldn't really<br>feel happy about the whole thing. Merle Dixon was still alive although he had captured and tortured one of the Saints.

Someone had managed to seperate them. First they had screwed up killing Millbury and putting 7 souls to rest. And now this.  
>Murphy being so angry and so full of wrath and his thirst for revenge. If he was honest he had to admit that he liked the idea of<br>punishing Merle as well. Not just killing him with a bullet to his head and pennies on his eyes. But it was that feeling and these  
>thoughts that made him feel uncomfortable. Made him worry. He remembered that time, back in Boston when they had been sitting<br>on that rooftop or smoking outside Doc's pub when he had been the one being all angry and full of wrath. When he had first told  
>Murphy that he wanted to kill Merle Dixon. How surprised Murphy had been. Surprised and innocent. Then he remembered Murphy<br>lying in that bed, all bruised and bloody and with that look on his face...

He had managed to change his own twin and made him demand punishment, but was this really what he had wanted a couple of months ago?  
>He had pictured it to be glorious. Them being something like heros. The shit you saw in the movies all the time. People who go out<br>and hunt the baddies, people who serve heaven and bring justice to this filthy world they were living in. Now he had been proven  
>that there was no such thing. That he had been naive to believe something like this. Because now Rocco was dead. Murphy was injured.<br>They had been shot and tortured more than once. There was nothing heroic about it anymore. Nothing glorious.

He gasped when he ran right into someone.

""Fuck, watch where yer fuckin goin."  
>he mumbled and tried to walk on. He wasn't even paying attention to whoever he'd just run into.<p>

""No, you watch where yah fuckin goin, prick!" the other growled and Connor looked up when he recognized the voice.

"It's ye. Were te fuck have ye been?"  
>The Irishman asked and looked at Daryl in surprise. He was carrying a small bag and wore different clothes.<p>

"What's it matter t'yah. Walkin the wrong way mick, police's over there." the redneck murmured and then started walking again.

"Where are ye goin?"  
>Connor asked and went after him.<p>

"'m leavin, that's what I do."  
>Daryl answered and wouldn't bother looking at the Irishman.<p>

"But..."

Suddenly the redneck stopped walking and turned around. He looked pissed.

"Just been to the freakin police station. Turns out they're keepin Merle here. Again. And I ain't stayin a second longer in this shithole of a city.  
>'m going back t'Georgia."<p>

Daryl turned around again and Connor followed him.

"Ye can't just fuckin leave like tha."  
>The other man stopped walking and sighed. After a moment of just standing there and waiting, he turned around and looked at Connor.<p>

"What do yah expect me t'do? Wait here for him to get out of prison just so the dumbass can end up in there again? 'm fuckin done babysitting him.  
>He fucked up big time here, ain't gonna do shit like this again. And ain't no way 'm gonna stay with yah freaks with your bibleshit and shootin people.<br>I mean I practically saved yah life an all, but that's just me payin my debts. Yah really think 'm gonna stay with yah after yah tried  
>t'kill my brother? Shot him? Yer lucky yah still got yah teeth in, mick."<p>

He tried to walk away again but Connor wouldn't let it be.

"So what, yer just gonna go back ta yer old life? Waitin fer tha asshole ta come back ta wherever ye live and make ye his slave again?  
>Yer a fuckin good man. Yah just gonna turn yer fuckin back on us after everything did fer ye, everything I tried ta help ye?<br>No thanks, no nothin?"

"Damn right no thanks."

This comment made Connor stop following him. He wanted to say something, curse and insult the man that looked like his brother  
>because he didn't want him to leave, but the truth was that he didn't really know what to say or do. They didn't know each other at all.<br>Maybe he really just needed to stop thinking that this man was supposed to be with them just because he had Murphy's face.  
>The Irishman watched Daryl walk away, somewhat hoping that the redneck would change his mind, but no such thing would happen.<br>Pretty soon he was gone, lost in the crowd of people walking down the sidewalk.  
><em>Wrong place, wrong time <em>was all Connor could think about then. There were so many problems going on in their own lives at the moment,  
>that they couldn't possibly do anything about Daryl right now. No matter how much he would have loved to help him, he just couldn't right now.<br>He had seen all the scars, all the pain and anger, his fucked up brother and complicated life, and he regretted that he couldn't do anything about it.  
>The Irishman put his hands in his pockets and turned around to head back. Just then he saw the phone booth.<br>So Daryl was going back home to Georgia. He was turning his back on New York and all the trouble it had caused. The man had decided to let it be.  
>Connor chewed on his bottom lip and shifted from one foot to the next.<p>

"Fuck it."  
>he murmured and grabbed the receiver. He dialed the number and turned around to check if someone was watching or following him.<br>After a few rings the person on the other line finally picked up. The older MacManus leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Da? 's me. Connor."

* * *

><p>Murphy was watching tv when his brother returned. He closed the door behind him and got rid of his pea coat.<br>The younger MacManus just watched his brother wander about for a moment, then he decided it was his turn to say something.

"Where's te hard stuff?" he asked and Connor snickered.

"I told ye ta check te fridge."  
>He sat down on his bed and looked at the tv.<p>

"What are ye watchin?" he asked and Murphy shrugged.

"Some random bullshit. Nothin's on."

Connor grinned when he recognized the movie.  
>"'s tha fuckin Ghostbusters?"<p>

Murphy nodded and lit another smoke. "Aye."

"We could check te place out and pretend we're te fuckin Ghostbusters."  
>the blonde twin suggested after a while and Murphy snorted.<p>

"So what, our next job's Marshmallow Man?"

Connor started laughing and nodded.  
>"Fuckin aye! But we'd need a fuckin crane, grenade launchers and fuckin gullies fer his eyes."<p>

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. It took them a while to recover from their fit of laughter and imagining how  
>they took on Marshmallow Man and became the Saints of New York, but when they did it was Murphy who spoke first.<p>

"No but really Conn, were do we head next? Wha's our next destination?"

"Ireland."  
>Connor answered and his twin frowned.<p>

"What?"

"We're goin back home Murph."

Murphy just stared at Connor and didn't know what to say. His brother was still watching tv, and after a moment he rubbed his neck and sighed.

"I called Da on me way out. Told him 'bout everything. Millbury, ye, those fuckin rednecks, te police...He and I kinda agreed on it.  
>We need ta fuckin get outta here Murph. 's gettin ta hot fer us here in America. We're all over te fuckin news, everyone's lookin<br>fer us and most af all: it's too fuckin dangerous. We ate 4 bullets in less than a year, we got fuckin tortured..it's fucking changing us,  
>how we talk, how we think...just can't fuckin do it anymore. Da's on his way down here. We'll get on a boat in a couple af days and<br>get te fuck outta here. Back home. Hide there some place, maybe visit Ma."

Murphy snorted and finally knew how to talk.  
>"Yer fuckin talkin like it's already decided."<p>

Connor nodded but wouldn't look at him.  
>"Aye, cos it is. Da's arranging things this very second."<p>

"Ever fuckin thought about me here? I don' wanna fuckin go back home! This is our fuckin home now, this is our fuckin job Connor!  
>There's so much filth on te streets, we can't just fuckin leave now like a fuckin bunch af pussies just cos af a couple af bullets<br>and assholes!"

"Shut te fuck up Murph, I almost fuckin lost ye again!"  
>Connor spat and glared at his twin.<p>

"We need a fuckin break and wait fer te fuckin police ta calm down or else we'll end up with a fuckin needle in our arms!"

"So fuckin what, at least we fuckin died heros and not like the fuckin bunch af pussies yer tryin ta turn us into!"

The punch that followed echoed through the rooms for what seemed like hours.  
>Murphy grabbed his cheek and looked at his brother in surprise.<p>

"This isn't about hero shit and pussies. 'm talkin about our fuckin lives here Murphy. We ain't no use ta anyone with our fuckin idea  
>af justice if we're fuckin dead. Now grow a fuckin pair and pull yerself tagether. Don't act like a fuckin child."<p>

Murphy snorted.  
>"Ye mean yer fuckin idea af justice. Ye know wha? Screw ye Connor. Ye wanna leave? Fine, there's te fuckin door. But I ain't leavin.<br>'m gonna stay here and do what god fuckin asked us ta do. Our lives ain't more important than his mission."

"Fuck his mission!"  
>Connor yelled and his brother looked at him again.<p>

"Open yer fuckin eyes, look in te fuckin mirror Murph. Ye wanna stay here? Fuckin try me, cos 'm gonna fuckin drag ye outta this fuckin place.  
>Whether ye like it or not."<p>

The blonde twin got up and lit another smoke. His younger half just stared at his back, full of anger. So..disappointed.  
>It wasn't the first time they had managed to get in a fight over something, but this was the first time he really hated his brother.<br>He knew he wouldn't stand a chance alone in America. For one because it really was too dangerous, and because sooner or later  
>the seperation from his twin would kill him, no matter how much hated him. They were meant to be together. They were two pieces<br>of a whole after all. Connor knew that, and the fact that he was using it against him this time hurt Murphy more than anything in the world.  
>He lay back down and tried to shut it out. Sleep and ignore.<p>

* * *

><p>Connor tried to start a conversation with him a couple of hours later, then he tried to apologize, then he was begging, but Murphy<br>punished him with silence. Two days later they met their Da and got on a boat. They were talking again, but deep down they  
>both knew that something between them had changed and that it would take them many years to recover from it.<p>

It took Murphy a while to forgive Connor, but eventually he calmed down. They were back home, and Ireland was doing the exact  
>thing Connor had expected it to do to them: Give them peace. About two or three years later the younger MacManus had<br>fully adjusted to their new old life with their father on the farm. They let their hair grow and slept outside sometimes, and during one  
>of those nights Murphy suddenly turned around and looked at his twin who was sleeping right next to him.<p>

"Conn?" he asked quietly and after a couple of minutes his twin shifted and looked at him.

"Aye?"

The darkhaired twin turned on his back and stared at the nightsky.

"I think I finally get what ye meant 3 years ago. When we left New York."

Connor frowned and looked at his twin. He still thought it was funny to see Murphy with long hair and a beard, but then again,  
>he assumed his brother was thinking the same about him.<p>

"What?"

Murphy turned his head to look at him.

"'s not about god's fuckin mission. Or all those bastards on te street."

Connor just looked at him and waited for him to go on. His younger half looked back up at the stars and smiled.

" 's about us."

**THE END**


End file.
